I Should Have Stayed In Bed
by AvatarofBahamut
Summary: Perhaps it would have been better if Seona had stayed home instead of going to that Halloween Party. After a frightening experience, she wakes up to find herself in Renaissance Italy. She's stuck there for now...and she's going to make the most of it. Ezio/OC
1. And It Was All In Good Fun

AvatarofBahamut Presents

_I Should Have Stayed in Bed_

An Assassin's Creed 2 Fanfiction

Currently Rated T, mostly for language, violence, and suggestive dialogue. However, this may change depending on reader feedback and the author's own judgment.

Chapter 1: And It Was All in Good Fun

What Halloween could mean to a person often depended on how old they were and what part of their life they were in. As a child, one enjoyed dressing up as a cool cartoon character or mythical figure and impressing your friends. The adults gave you candy, more than any other time of the year. It was pretty much a time to be silly and wild and it was all in good fun.

Halloween for a college student, however, was very different, at least at this university. Halloween was an excuse to throw wild parties, dress up in seductive costumes, and basically get yourself wasted. Or, that's how Seona saw many of her peers celebrating the occasion. As far as she was concerned, she wasn't having anything to do with it. It seemed rather wasteful, especially since they were right in the midst of midterms. Not that a party couldn't be fun, but was it a requirement to look and behave like you had the common sense of a dung beetle?

Seona Watson was a freshman at Peace Garden State, many hundreds of miles away from the windy city of Chicago where she was from. She was ambitious, diving right into her double major of Mathematics and Physics. It was tough work, but it was on subject matter that absolutely fascinated her. She wanted to uncover the inner workings of the universe, and use her knowledge to revolutionize the world for the better. She was very studious and hardworking between many hours of schoolwork and a job washing dishes for one of the dining centers on campus.

Wednesday was her day off, and it just so happened Halloween was on a Wednesday this year. She had only a couple of classes in the afternoon the next day, so if she wanted to stay out late, she could have. But, what was there to do, really? She was too old for Trick or Treating and not interested in the parties the Frats were throwing tonight all over campus.

The young woman was flopped over on her side on the top bunk in her dorm room, staring at the ceiling. She looked at her watch, which read 7:03 pm. It was way too early to go to sleep. And her studying was done for the day. There was no choir practice tonight either.

Her eyes wandered to her closet, which was open a crack. She had a costume, actually, but generally reserved it for trips to Sci-Fi conventions and other such things. It was a very long, dark blue robe with black and silver trim along the sleeves and a very large hood. It came with a belt which had a couple of pouches as well, and Seona often added a walking stick as a personal touch.

But, it wasn't like she was going anywhere tonight. At least, not that she was planning. She sat up after a while, running her hands through her long, wavy wheat blonde hair while she tried to think of something to occupy her time. She supposed she could get ahead in her studies if she really wanted to… then again… maybe she should take a minute to relax. After all, she hadn't had much of a break since school started.

After a few minutes, she heard footsteps and the turn of the doorknob to her room.

"Hello!" The cheerful voice of her roommate reached her ears. She looked down to see the older girl come in, dressed in her normal green sweatpants and T-shirt, save for the fact she also wore cat ears on her head and a fluffy tail around her waist. She was similar to Seona in her build, if quite a bit taller, and her eyes were a much darker brown.

"Good to see you. How was work, Karen?" Seona asked her dreamily, starting to feel her mind slipping into a dream. Karen pulled out a brush and quickly worked any mishaps out of her own chocolate colored hair.

"It was quiet, not many people are studying today. So I pretty much had the Computer Lab to myself," Karen replied.

"That's not surprising; everyone's been talking about parties all day," Seona smiled sarcastically.

"Speaking of which…. Are you going to Gamer's Club tonight?," Karen asked, noticing Seona's arm draped over the side of the top bunk.

A sudden thought that had eluded her seemed to come bounding out to slap Seona in the face.

"Oh, snap! That's right! Gamer's Club is having a Special Halloween night, aren't we?," Seona snapped back into reality as she leaped from the bed, only to land on her butt when she hit the floor. Seona rubbed her backside, which was now throbbing from the impact.

"Oww…Ouchie…."

"Uh oh, you alright roomie?," Karen put her brush aside to help Seona get to her feet. Seona balanced herself, but found she was fine after a few seconds.

"I don't think my butt's broken. It's all good."

"Ok. Do you need some ibuprofen or anything?" Karen asked. Seona made her way to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a bottle with her name scribbled on in permanent marker.

"No, I've got some, but thanks!" Seona drank down the medicine with a glass of water. She proceeded to her closet, where she pulled out her costume that had been sitting in there for months. She dusted it off, and pulled it on over her dark blue jeans and purple T-shirt.

Seona found herself really lucky. Both she and her roommate were from very different parts of the country, and yet they both found they had many similar interests. On top of that, the two had been very amicable, perhaps starting to even become friends. Both were Physics majors, they both liked the same music, and they both shared one hobby in particular, video games. Seona was never a hardcore gamer, but she had enjoyed them profusely ever since she was eight years old.

And there was a club here at the university dedicated to just that. Perhaps one of the only places Seona found herself talking not only freely, but often. And tonight, she remembered, they were planning a Soul Calibur tournament, something she had been looking forward to since it was her favorite game series.

Seona adjusted the belt on her robe and grabbed her staff.

"So, Karen, what do you think?," She presented herself, swinging her staff as if to cast a spell.

Karen grabbed her purse and keys.

"Try putting your hood up!," Seona did as she requested, pulling the hood of her robe not too far over her eyes. She could see Karen through it and cracked a smile.

"That looks really cool."

"It's comfortable, too," Seona laughed, "You look pretty awesome, too!"

Karen adjusted her cat ears and drew a pair of whiskers on her face. Light was almost gone outside now as the streetlamps started illuminating the street and sidewalk outside. The freshman and sophomore made their way out into the hall before locking the door behind them.

The third floor of Cardinal Hall was pulsating with the sound of hip-hop coming from down the other end in the student lounge. Several people whipped past Karen and Seona from the elevator, several of them dressed in costumes. Most were dressed like firefighters, sexy witches, ghosts, and vampires. Perhaps even at one point there was a werewolf in the crowd.

The hallway was dimly lit, save for a few lamps. The large billboard towards the door leading to the stairs was covered in posters, from help wanted signs, to event postings, to even reminders of certain key dates in the school calendar. The walls were adorned with orange lights and there was even a Jack-o-lantern at the entry way to the lounge. Karen and Seona maneuvered their way past the crowd of people to the stairs, breathing in a heavy sigh of relief as they shut the door behind them.

Karen turned over to see Seona's face growing very pale, and she was slightly shaken.

"Woah, are you ok? You don't look so good, Seona."

Seona felt her heart fluttering like a butterfly trapped in a net.

"Sorry, I'm just… not very comfortable with being cramped in like that. With a bunch of people," Seona admitted. Karen pulled her gently along down the stairs.

"It's ok. There will be less people if we go this way. You know how we Americans are," Karen tried to reassure her with a light bit of humor, knowing it was something Seona responded to readily.

"Stairs? What are these 'stairs' you speak of? Doesn't everyone just take the elevator nowadays?" Seona caught on, feeling the color coming back into her face. She started to giggle, which was a good sign for her roommate.

They quickly spun down the several flights of stairs to the back entrance of the building. Karen opened the door to see the sidewalk dark from the rain that had fallen earlier that day. The two girls began their journey across campus, conversing with each other as they went along.

"So, Seona, have you started learning some Italian yet?," Karen asked. Seona chuckled.

"I've got Arabic to study for, so it's been rather slow... I think I've made enough progress to say 'I'm lost and I don't speak much Italian.' Maybe I can even ask where the bathroom is!"

Karen shook her head.

"Seona, Seona! How are you going to know what's going on when you come with us to Rome on Spring Break? All it will sound like to you is 'spaghetti alfredo gnocchi!'"

There was some truth to that, Seona thought. Karen, and then the Gaming Club president Nanette, her boyfriend Peter, and then another friend, Abdi, were all planning to fly to Rome in April for their vacation. They'd be staying with Nanette's grandparents, whom apparently weren't very fluent in their English. They might be able to get away with a few words here and there, and there were several people in Italy could speak English just fine, from what Seona had heard. But, for the most part, she'd have to get used to speaking and understanding a language different from her own.

"Hey, don't worry too much about it, ok? We're still six months away from that trip! I'm just giving you crap."

Seona looked away as the two of them continued across campus.

"Hey Karen?" Seona asked.

"What's up, roomie?"

Seona looked up at the clouds that made the sky seem even darker as night set in. She could hear the squeals and laughter of children hunting for sweets off in the distance.

"Thanks for looking out for me."

"Oh hey, it's no trouble," Karen smiled cordially, "What are friends for?"

Seona nodded.

"Friends…" She repeated under her breath. She liked the sound of that, she thought. College was a new start, a fresh slate to begin a new story. A new life. A new person. She had grown from her time in high school as the nerdy, freckled, pizza-faced girl who sat in the corner slurping her orange juice at lunch.

The building the club usually met in was the biology building, Valencia Hall. It was an older structure, with waves carved into the windows and door frames. It was made of sturdy brick, and even had a stained-glass window in the other side featuring the likeness of a Bald Eagle. There was a sign just outside the front entrance, with the name of the buildings and the departments that were located within.

Other than one class, Seona was rarely here. But, she admired how the building had aesthetic appeal, compared to new, flashier buildings on campus that looked more institutionalized. Karen, on the other hand, had a class or two in the big lecture hall here. Seona wondered what it was like, since the door was always locked for that part of the building whenever they were here for Gamer's Club.

"Say, when's the next choir concert coming up? Maybe I could come this time and cheer you on!," Karen asked. Seona blinked, her mind coming back from yet another episode of wandering.

"Oh, in about two weeks. We're singing songs from West Side Story," Seona replied, still partially on other things.

Karen noticed her roommate was not quite all there and looked her in the eye to try and bring her attention back.

"What are you thinking about?"

Seona shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I was just thinking… about the big lecture hall here."

Karen grinned, showing her white teeth.

"You curious about what's inside?"

"Yeah, I hear it's the biggest lecture hall on Campus," Seona quickly replied.

"There's even a rumor there's a secret room behind the projector," Karen prodded Seona as they went inside.

"Is there?"

"I think it's just where some of the professors keep their supplies. It's really just a lecture hall like any other, just bigger," Karen told her.

"So, then, why do some of the people on campus talk about it like it's this big secret?"

"Well, it could be people trying to freak out the freshman. Most of the classes held in there are upper division and graduate courses," Karen mused. Seona couldn't help but laugh.

"Reminds me of how seniors back in my high school used to say there was a third floor… when there were only two. Seriously, you think people would grow up."

"Hey, some things about people never change. I bet you even in ancient Rome there was stuff like this going on," Karen poked Seona's shoulder.

"Hey! Stop, I'm ticklish!," Seona giggled in response. She noticed the restroom a few feet away as they walked in the main hallway. There were displays of bones, taxidermies, and fossils along the stone walls. She was feeling a bit warm from the heavy robes and the hood on her face.

"I've got to run to the ladies room, I'll see you at Club!"

Seona could already hear sound effects coming from down one of the side hallways and to the right. She quickly walked inside to turn on one of the faucets, splashing her face with cold water. The lights were flickering a bit, but there was nothing out of the ordinary as far as she was concerned. She took her staff in hand and noticed a dark figure walk past her when she returned to the main hall.

She turned her head, but couldn't see anything. Then she saw, at the end of one of the other side hallways, the door to the lecture hall was wide open. She could have sworn it wasn't when she was just there five minutes ago. Maybe one of the clubs was having a party? But she couldn't hear any music. She couldn't hear any voices coming from there at all.

Maybe she could just take a minute to peek, she thought. If there was nothing there, she would leave and be on her way to romping with her sorceress character in Soul Calibur in no time.

She strolled down the hall, noticing the room up ahead was brightly lit. There were several rooms on either side, but they were dark and locked. Seona peered through the open door, seeing the dark figure again, disappearing behind the projection screen.

"Hello? Is someone here?"

At first, there was no answer. She saw there were at least a couple hundred seats stretching from one side of the room to the other. It really was a big classroom.

"I'm sorry to intrude," she said, cautiously entering in, "I just didn't know there was anything going on tonight here. I'll leave if this is some sort of faculty…"

Just then, the door slammed shut behind her and she heard a gasping sound from the other side of the projection screen. She turned around to go back out, but the door was locked. She pulled at the door, but it wouldn't budge. She started to freeze up, terrified at what was happening. The lights went out, save for a light that was coming from the front of the lecture hall.

Could this be some sort of prank? She followed the light, hearing another gasp behind the screen. She saw some movement as the screen flapped a bit.

"Ok, very funny…," she muttered, feeling an uneasy anticipation building in her stomach. Any moment now, some person was going to jump out at her in a crazy costume and scare her, right? It was all in good fun. It couldn't be anything sinister…unless…

She took her staff with both hands, ready to beat the first person who came out over the head.

"Joke's over!," she yelled, her voice echoing throughout the room. But there was no answer. She was now just inches away from the screen. There was then the sound of a low rumble.

She ran through with her staff, lunging at whatever might be behind the screen. But, as she made her way past it and the screen flipped over and back to its original position, all she could see was darkness. But, wasn't there a light before? The floor in this back area creaked and felt a little weak under her stride; she stretched out her staff into the black, so far not finding anything.

After a few feet, she heard a muffled noise up ahead, and suddenly a light turned on in front of her. There was an old looking door with a sign "DO NOT ENTER" firmly stuck to it. There was a closet nearby labeled for containing supplies and such, but it looked undisturbed. She heard the rumbling again, this time realizing that whatever was making all of these noises, it was coming from behind that door.

"You shouldn't be in there, guys! What if one of the BSTs catches you in there?"

There was no answer.

"Come on! I saw someone go back here!"

Seona looked back before turning the knob on the door and swinging it open, her staff at the ready. There was a light bulb flickering inside, but there was still nobody there, it was an empty grey room, from initial observation.

She tip-toed into the room, not wavering from being ready for a surprise.

But, as soon as she walked inside, she looked down to see a big hole in the floor. The scent of coppery water wafted into her nostrils, and she could hear a sound like a fountain flowing coming from the gaping hole in the floor. She couldn't see anyone, so she turned around, feeling a cold breeze suddenly wisp under her feet.

She felt a sudden force like a pair of big hands grasping both of her shoulders. She took a good look around the room, but nobody was there at first. There were writings on the walls, and she noticed the architecture of the room seemed different from the rest of the building. She moved towards the writing on the wall still feeling a force pulling her back. Her heart started to beat fast, and she could barely make out the words scratched into the stone.

Before she could have time to fully read the words, she felt the force grow stronger on her as she felt a sudden shove, causing her to fall into the hole. She tried to grab onto the edges, but was cut by splinters as she began her descent down into the abyss below. What was down there she could not see, but she could hear the sound of the flowing water growing louder and louder.

As she looked up, she could see light coming through the hole from the room above, then, she saw a familiar form, the dark figure she had followed into the lecture hall. She couldn't make out any features as she fell down and down and down. Suddenly, the light faded, and now everything was pitch-black. She started to feel things changing around her when her body finally hit some sort of body of water, feeling a sudden pain and hearing a large splash ringing in her ears. Seona could sense water beginning to rush into her ears and nose, but she somehow felt no suffocation. Her body became enveloped as she heard a low voice hiss all around her.

And then, everything went silent, and all feeling went numb.

…..

…To be continued…

**Author's Notes: And so begins another story of some girl getting transported to the world of Assassin's Creed 2! Isn't it SO original? *sarcasm – is shot* Well, here we are anyway. I'm not quite sure where this is going to go, though I have some ideas. Any feedback on what I can do to make this a memorable fic and anything you want to see in the future is highly appreciated. I labeled this as Ezio x OC, but nothing is set in stone at this point. I am pretty new to Assassin's Creed, so I am leaving it up to you guys. Enjoy yourself and tune in next time… **


	2. And then there was much Anxiety

Chapter 2: And then there was Much Anxiety

It seemed like days before sensation started pouring back into Seona's body. Her hands felt the touch of cool water. The sounds of waves came roaring into her ears. She slowly opened her eyes, a bright light searing into them like a laser. But then, things began to shift. It was if reality around her was beginning to settle in and take shape from a moment of instability.

Seona closed her eyes again, unable to deal with the light still streaming in. In a few short moments, she began to hear voices in a language that was familiar. However, she couldn't understand them. She felt the sudden brace of what felt like cold, hard rock beneath her. An array of aromas started filling her nostrils, almost overwhelming her.

She felt herself becoming oriented in space, realizing that she was now lying on her stomach. She rested for a moment or two, taking a moment to collect her thoughts. She wasn't falling now, and that was as good of a start as any.

The nineteen year old tried to open her eyes a second time, and this time, the light was much less violent and unbearable. Little orange splotches colored her vision, but began to fade. Her vision became clear, and the noises around her more distinct. She found herself facing what looked like a stone-paved floor. Or was it a street?

She turned around and sat up, seeing the morning sun in full view, shining over a pastel blue sky. There were buildings all around her. Outside, then, she thought. But where? She looked around every which way, feeling there was something missing.

"My… staff?" She muttered. However, her staff was nowhere to be seen. Then, several things came to her attention. She felt shaken as she struggled to pull herself to her feet, and when she finally took a definitive look at her surroundings, she could not believe what she was seeing.

The streets were winding around and some of the buildings seemed to tower over everything, decorated in beautiful glass windows, statues, and other adornments. Many had roofs of a russet reddish hue, and there were no electrical poles in sight. People were dressed in what to Seona appeared to be rather lavish dress. Many men had white, puffed collars around their necks, and women seemed to have ruffles on their dresses from their neck to their ankles. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't see a single woman who wasn't wearing a dress. There were lots of people dressed in red, green, brown, orange, and occasionally someone in some shade of blue.

Seona took a deep breath, then nearly gagging at some of the smells that were floating around her. It was especially strong as people walked passed her.

Didn't these people bathe? She couldn't help but wonder. She looked down at her clothes. She was still in her costume, which might make her look less obviously out of place, at least for a little while. Even so, her gut told her she should probably find something to change into. It's not like she would go unnoticed forever in a place like this. Still, what place was 'this', exactly?

The young woman found a nearby bench to sit on. It was at least a place comfortable enough where she could take a moment and collect her thoughts properly. After all, standing in the middle of the street wasn't going to make her less conspicuous. But, then again, shouldn't she be asking for help? Isn't that the logical thing to do?

Seona inhaled again, this time tempering her gag reflex.

Ok, calm down, she told herself. Let's take a moment and actually look. She knew that she was not at Peace Garden State University, that much she was almost certain of. As for the logical thing to do, well, she thought, perhaps what had come before wasn't so logical. But, she had to try something. So, what did she know that she needed to do?

She needed clothes that would help her blend in more. Also, she needed to ask someone where she was. Not to mention she would need a place to stay. But, even those things were not that simple. She would need money. Stooping down to stealing laundry from someone was probably not the best course of action.

She folded her hands and listened to the people walking about the street, browsing the wares of merchants and vendors. The language they were speaking…. It wasn't English. But, it seemed familiar to her. Some of the words floated over her head until a few key phrases from the merchants triggered something in her memory.

"Qui è il vostro ordine, signore. (Here is your order, sir.)"

"Va bene. Grazie per il vostro sostegno. (Okay. Thank you for your patronage.)"

Va bene... grazie... signore... wait, she knew what it was! These people were all speaking Italian! Brilliant, she thought sarcastically. Of all the things they could be speaking, it had to be the language she had just started to learn. And for a trip that would only last a week, too! The universe had an ironic sense of humor. Couldn't it have been something she was fluent in? Like Arabic, or god forbid, ENGLISH?

Well, it could be worse, she reassured herself. At least she knew a few words here and there. It might not be enough, but it was somewhere to start. Hey, she thought, at least she didn't get stuck in a place where they were speaking Urdu or something! And that she knew, would be a place where she would be absolutely, and unequivocally, without hope.

So, she'd have to remember enough Italian to ask where she was. At least THAT didn't sound too difficult. She cradled her head in her hands. Still, how was she going to get the money to buy a dress? And perhaps an inn where she could sleep...

A man noticed her with her head in her hands, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Va tutto bene, signorina? (Are you alright, miss?)"

Seona finally noticed him, shaking her head and feeling a bit anxious that someone had noticed her. She looked up to see the man with a genuine look of concern on his face. Well, at least he wasn't staring at her clothes, for the moment. Or perhaps he was curious and was just being polite. Either way she couldn't tell.

"Io sto bene, ...ma sono... un po 'perso. (I'm fine …but I… am a little lost.)"

She was a bit hesitant, and her accent a bit shaky, but so far so good, she thought. She was remembering more than she thought she would.

"Oh, posso aiutarti a trovare la tua strada? (Can I help you find your way?)"

Seona huffed. Ok, she can do this, she thought. Sound calm, act natural, and... go! Still, she found herself struggling to form the words and put them together.

"Questo... potrebbe sembrare strano... Ma... mi puoi... dire quale città si tratta? (This might sound… strange… but can you… tell me what city I am in?)"

Did she actually put together a decent sentence?

"Signorina, siete a Firenze! (Miss, you're in Florence!)"

The man paused a moment and squinted at her. She understood the word. Firenze... that's the name the Italian's called... Florence. According to this man, who was standing in front of her in broad daylight, she was in Florence, Italy.

"...Sei sicuro che ti senti bene? (Are you sure you're feeling alright?)"

She wondered at that herself. Honestly, no, she was not alright. Was she seriously somehow transported all the way to Florence, Italy? Was this some kind of drugged-up hallucination? It could very well be, considering how everybody was dressed like they were from the Renaissance and smelled like wet dog!

Wait...no... Was that it? Was she also somehow transposed several hundred years in the past to the Italian Renaissance? That's it, she thought. She was officially losing her mind. Seona half expected to see the men in white coats show up at any minute.

"Signorina...?"

Her mind pulled back to the reality of the man standing in front of her.

"So...sono sicuro... che. Sono sicuro che. (I'm sure, I'm sure.)"

Well, that was a flat-out lie, but she needed him to lose interest in her until she could get a hold of herself. On the other hand, her Italian wasn't half bad so far. A few hesitations, but so far there wasn't anything too complex for her not to understand. She took a breath and attempted to look calm. Perhaps she wasn't entirely successful, because his face still showed concern. But, he nodded, indicating that he was not going to force the issue.

"Va bene. Spero che troverete dove si sta andando. (Okay. I hope you find where you are going.)"

She didn't quite understand that last part, but she knew he said "Okay." That was enough for her. Now, to go to the task of finding money. Where would she even look for that sort of thing? Would she even know it if she saw it?

"Well, I better start looking... or I'll be sitting here all day..." She uttered quietly under her breath. Finally she rose from her chair, getting a good footing under her. Her body was still adjusting, but perhaps that would pass in time.

She saw a few women with their hair tied up in a fashion resembling alien antennae to Seona. From the way they were behaving around passersby, it seemed like they might be those working in the world's oldest profession. That for sure was out of the question, she thought. Too many complications, doesn't actually solve any of her current problems, and on top of that she had several personal objections to the idea.

She kept up an easy strolling pace, wandering around the streets of Florence for any opportunity that looked like she could get a few coins out of.

Maybe a couple of hours went by. Seona started to feel anxious. She was in a strange time and a strange place for her, and despite her success with the concerned man, her communication skills were limited at best. If someone tried to speak to her more than what that man did, she'd probably be in trouble, maybe even arouse the suspicion of people she would rather not attract the attention of.

On top of that, the streets were beginning to crowd with more people, which only added to her anxiety. She could feel her heart grow tight in her chest and her breathing strain. No, she thought, get a hold of yourself!

And here she was obsessing about what could happen when things needed to get done. She wanted to mentally slap herself.

Seona wandered down an alley, spotting something glinting in the sun. She kneeled down and brushed away some loose trash and belongings to find a few small coins buried beneath. The woman sighed with relief. She picked them up and examined them carefully, making a note on the amount inscribed on each.

"Fifteen florins in total... probably not nearly enough to get what I need." She muttered.

She was lucky, she thought. There were probably beggars around who honestly needed the money, so loose change lying around like this was probably a rare sight indeed. Seona stored the coins away in the pouch on her belt before continuing her search.

Her search took her deeper into town, searching alleyways high and low for anything or everything that looked like what she was looking for. Surprisingly, she did manage to pick up several more coins by searching hard and long enough. She climbed over crates, and checked in dark corners. But, she could not climb too high without being unable to pull herself up anymore, and she couldn't get into too many low places without fear of becoming stuck.

But, her search didn't turn up much more. After a couple more hours, she managed to have around sixty-five florins. She technically would have had more by now, but she saw a couple of poor children in ragged close begging on the street. They looked so frail, and bedraggled. Her heart felt heavy watching them. She wouldn't have to worry about food, at least not for a day or two.

Without a second thought, she approached them and placed several florins in each of their hands. Nodding at them, she wasn't quite sure what to say.

" ...per... per alimentare...mangiare... (For food, to eat.)"

"Grazie!" One of the children shouted, a little boy probably no more than nine years old. She smiled before leaving, searching for another hour and scraping together a few more florins.

Seona huffed, nearly keeling over another bench near an empty alley.

"God Almighty..." She panted," There's... got to be... a better way... to do this..."

She looked at people walking by, some with their coin purses in broad view of everyone. Should she try to pickpocket a few people? It's not like it was an uncommon thing. Then again, if she was caught, she'd get severely punished. And of course, she wouldn't understand half the things people would be yelling at her.

She was a smaller woman and in her hood she could keep her face covered. Once she ditched her old clothing maybe... but perhaps it was too risky. Still, maybe she couldn't afford to be choosy, she thought. The blonde scanned the area for anyone who looked to have a coin purse in view she could lift with a chance she might actually get away before they noticed. Things didn't look all that promising; then again, she wasn't exactly an experienced pickpocket. The very thought that she even had to consider this was unsettling at best. Still, survival was key here.

Just then, she heard a women yelp, the clang of armor, and the voices of men piercing the early afternoon air.

"Guardie! Fermate quell'uomo! Ha rubato la mia borsa! (Guards! Stop that man! He has my satchel!)" Seona couldn't understand any of it, but she heard footsteps running up the street ahead of her. A man with a long, black beard came into view, carrying a decent sized cloth bag that was jingling with the sound of coins. She noticed he was well-dressed for someone who was a thief.

Maybe if I stopped him, I could get some sort of reward? Or if he spilled some of the coin if I tripped him, I could grab a few before bolting, she pondered quickly before sticking out her foot. The large man managed to catch his foot on her, tumbling over onto the ground. His hand released the bag, which slit open and several coins dropped.

She kicked the thief in the back when he tried to get up, and looked up to see men in ornate silver armor and red cloth charging in the direction the thief had come from. A round, middle-aged woman in a bright pastel dress was following close behind, whom Seona guessed was the person the man had robbed. The man grabbed a hold of her leg, which she tried to break free from. But his grip was firm. As she struggled, her hood shifted. However, after a few seconds, she managed to build up some force and kicked him with her restrained limb, forcing him to release her.

"Qui! (Here!)" Seona cried as the guards came and snatched the man up. At this point her loose hood fell back, fully revealing her face.

One of the guards hissed, recognizing the man that the others were restraining, "Allora, ti piace rubare le donne indifese, vero? Sei patetico! (So you like to steal from helpless women, do you? You're pathetic.)"

He turned to Seona, whose body was starting to pump with adrenaline. She grew even more anxious when she realized her hood wasn't up.

"Calmati. Va tutto bene. Lo stiamo portando in prigione. (Calm down. It's alright. We're taking him to prison.)" He tried to reassure her, noticing her tense face and her apprehensive body language.

"Ho... visto... quello che si è tentato di fare! Si... è tentato... di fermarlo! (I saw… what you tried to do! You… tried to… stop him!)" The woman gasped for air, apparently having run quite a ways to catch him from the looks of things. She smiled at Seona, as if she were to laugh.

"Grazie, ragazza gentile. (Thank you, kind girl.)"

The guard that had spoken to Seona nodded with approval. She wasn't quite sure what was being said, though she could make out a few words here and there. She knew she had the woman's gratitude.

"La guardia vi ringrazia pure. Tuttavia, per quanto ben intenzionato, come te, una donna come te non dovrebbe incautamente gettarsi nel pericolo, capito? (The guard thanks you as well. However, as well intentioned as you were, a woman such as yourself should not recklessly throw herself into danger, understand?)"

His voice was stern and strict. Uh oh, Seona thought. Did she do something she wasn't supposed to do? She bowed her head, at least trying to look like she was comprehending what she was being told.

"Capisco. (I understand.)"

The guard smiled at her.

"Va bene. Ora, se non mi sbaglio, ci dovrebbe essere sempre un certo qualcuno in prigione. Muoviti! (Okay. Now, if I am not mistaken, we should be getting a certain someone to prison. Move it, you!)" The other guards marched down the street with the man in tow. The woman who had been robbed saw her bag lying on the ground, slit with a few coins scattered around, but otherwise unharmed.

"Posso aiutarla? (Can I help you?)"

"Va tutto bene, posso gestire. Grazie. (It's alright, I can handle myself. Thank you.)" The woman gathered the loose coins back into the bag and picked it up at an angle as too not lose any change. She noticed the young woman eyeing the coins and chuckled a little bit. Seona's face turned red with embarrassment when she realized she had been noticed.

"Mi dispiace...(I'm sorry.)" She began, but was cut off by a gesture from the older woman.

"Oh, speravano in un premio, allora? Beh, suppongo che le buone intenzioni si dovrebbe guadagnare un po 'di qualcosa. Ecco, prendi, comprati qualcosa di carino. (Oh, you were hoping for a reward then? Well, I suppose your good intentions should earn you a little something. Here, take it, buy yourself something nice.)"

The woman carefully plucked some coins from the bag and placed them in Seona's hands. She could not help but feel extremely grateful for this stranger's generosity.

"Grazie mille! Grazie! (Thank you so much! Thank you!)"

"Oh, basta! Ora corrono lungo e sfruttare al meglio la vostra giornata, ragazza! (Oh, enough! Now run along and make the most of your day, girl!)" The woman couldn't help but chuckle at her. Seona couldn't quite tell whether her behavior amused or perplexed the other woman. Either way, what had happened was far more than what she had expected. If anything, she had expected to still be upset, at least suspicious at best. After all, someone just tried to rob her.

However, before Seona could say anything more, the woman had gone on her way. She should count herself lucky, she thought. Or perhaps not everyone in this time and place would be as hostile as she thought. After all, didn't anyone at all think it was odd to see a girl running around in the dark blue robes she was wearing?

Then again, and this was optimistic, the reason nobody had noticed her was probably because they appeared more like something somebody would wear if they were merely passing through. But, now, it was time to count her coins again. She cycled them through her hands and into her pouch, checking several times to makes sure her numbers were dead on.

"This might be enough. I'll have to find a tailor to be sure. If they even have those... And the nearest inn or whatever equates to a room for the night..."

...

...To be continued...

**Author's note: Hey, all! Thanks for the subscriptions! Feedback is also welcome. I wasn't expecting the amount of support I have been getting and I really appreciate it!**

**EDIT: Sorry, I removed and reposted the chapter because there was apparently an issue of what should be a priority for someone stuck in Renaissance Italy. A huge chunk was cut out and the rest was edited for some details. I sort of forgot that Seona would need a place to stay, and that might just be more important than clothes, or at least as important, depending on who you ask...sorry, guys. **


	3. A Chance to Change One's Fate

Chapter 3: A Chance to Change One's Fate

Luckily, finding the places Seona was searching for was not a difficult prospect.

There were several inns around Florence, which were easily distinguishable. Seona managed to pick a fair, friendly looking one not too far from the marketplace. She nervously entered the place, looking up at the Innkeeper who was minding the front and dusting off tables and furniture to spruce up the place. It was quiet, with plain stone floors, several tables and chairs, and what looked to be a small raised platform in the back. On the other side was a staircase disappearing into the upper floor. That must be where the rooms are, she thought.

The man noticed Seona standing there and laughed.

"Scusa, non ti ho sentito entrare. Posso portarti qualcosa, signorina? (Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Can I get you something, miss?)"

The man's accent was especially thick, so she had to think hard to understand what he said.

"Tutte le camere rimaste? (Any rooms left?)" She asked hesitantly. He nodded firmly and went behind one of the counters. He pulled out a logbook of some sort, eyeing it carefully.

"Sì, abbiamo diversi. Le preferenze? (Yes, we have several. Any preferences?)" He replied.

"Oh, no ... se qualcuno di loro... sono... più economici, anche se ... (Oh, no... If any of them are cheaper, though...)"

"Si può soggiornare in una stanza abbastanza confortevole per ... come circa venticinque fiorini per la notte? (You can stay in a fairly comfortable room for...how about twenty-five florins for the night?)" He offered her. She readily accepted it, handing him some of her coins.

"Pagare un po 'in anticipo? Bene, allora non ho bisogno di chiedere. (Paying some in advance? Good, then I don't need to ask.)" He shook his head approvingly. He motioned to a woman who was sweeping in the corner. He smiled at her, pointing to Seona as he spoke. The woman nodded, motioning for Seona to follow her. Seona diligently followed behind until she was led to a room on the upper floor towards the far right. The floor above was wooden and creaked a bit, she noticed.

"Grazie," she thanked the woman. She was given a key before the woman departed. She stepped into the room. It smelt a bit musty, she thought. There was a plain bed with a thick blanket, and a table and chair off to the side, and a couple of small accessories. The walls were smooth grey stone, and cool to the touch. There was a window overlooking the streets outside, which would be useful for scoping things out.

She fell on the bed, resting for a moment. It was not as comfortable as the beds back in modern America. She was grateful, though. She had a place to stay, one less thing to worry about. Now, she thought after quickly getting back up, it was time to get a change of clothes. She left the room; locking the door behind her with the key she was given.

Many vendors and merchants had items on display at the front of their shops, and finding a tailor was as easy as spotting a sign with a bright red dress next to the name of the shop. Seona peered in, noticing a man at the front waiting on a couple of customers and a woman closer to the back sewing a sleeve. There were several articles of clothing on display, confirming to Seona that she had found the right place.

She stepped in, eyeing the various dresses and gowns on display. Some were quite over the top, she thought. At least to someone from a time and place where such dress was considered very formal, it was. But to the people here, it was probably quite normal.

The young woman browsed through them, finally noticing a light jade green dress in a far corner of the shop, on display, complete with under layers. It wasn't covered in lace and ruffles from head to toe, but it had delicate darkly colored embroidery on the sides, around the edges, and tapering off the sleeves. It was quite attractive, actually, she thought. And from the look of the sizing, it would probably fit her. It would serve its purpose well. Now, the question remained of whether she could afford it.

She waited for her turn, and after waiting a while was greeted by the man attending to customers. He was rather young, she noticed. He was probably only a couple of years older than her, if that.

"Come posso essere d'aiuto, signorina? (How may I be of service, miss?)"

Seona gulped and pointed over to the corner where the green dress was on display.

"Quel vestito verde ... quanto? (That green dress...how much?)"

The man saw the dress she was pointing to and nodded gracefully, keeping a cordial but tranquil appearance. She started to pull the florins from her pouch, which he noted as she gathered them in her hands.

"Ah, sì, quel vestito. Posso vendere che a voi per centosettanta fiorini. (Ah yes, that dress. I can sell that to you for one hundred and seventy florins.)"

Seona quickly counted out the money, realizing she had just slightly more than enough. She sighed with relief and gave him the money. She exited with the dress in tow, stopping by another stand to grab a cloth bag to carry things in. It was only a few florins she found, which was a great help to her. If she had to leave and go elsewhere, she would now have something to store her clothes in. She set the dress inside of the bag.

The young woman quickly returned to her room in the inn, closing the door behind her. She swiftly changed into her new garments, folding up her jeans, shirt, and robes and placing them in the cloth bag. She tumbled over onto the bed, pretty much ready to call it a day. She couldn't remember the last time she was running around for hours and hours with few breaks.

Her eyes started to close, her mind beginning to whisk her away into a dream. She could see the sun outside her window, looking out over the late afternoon scenery.

And then, the sound of a girl calling out reached her ears, causing her gaze to turn directly behind her. The sound seemed distinct, rising over the rest of the voices in the din of the city streets.

"Petruccio! Petruccio, dove sei!? (Pettruccio! Pettruccio, where are you!?)"

Curious, she rolled out of the bed once more, shuffling to the edge of the window and looking out over the street below. She could see a woman hurrying in the streets, calling out the name 'Petruccio' several times. Seona squinted. Upon closer inspection, the woman was actually a girl a few years younger than herself, with a round, innocent face. She was quite well dressed; her gown was gold with black and silver threads. She wore a head wrap over her black hair, though several curling strands were readily visible.

"Fratellino! Si prega di rispondere a me! (Little brother! Please answer me!)"

She seemed very distressed from the tone of her voice, and Seona recognized the word 'fratellino'. Little brother, she thought. Seona would be worried to if a younger sibling of hers had gone missing, she sympathized. And in a time and place like this, it would be especially troublesome. She left her room once again, heading out onto the streets.

She guessed rest will have to wait until nightfall.

Her vision was somewhat blurred by the large crowd now flowing in the streets. She felt her tension picking up. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she tried to excuse herself. After all, her language skills were ok, she could tell from her progress so far. But, would she really be able to help this girl find her little brother?

Wait, she thought, but what if she can't find him? She needs help, she thought. Seona told herself she just needed to tough it out. She pushed gently through the crowd, catching a glimpse of the girl in her golden dress. The feeling of people pressing close, however, caused Seona's heart to start thumping in her chest. She needed to get out of there, she thought. This was too much. She rushed out into an open spot, catching her breath.

She wouldn't be much help like this, she thought. However, at that moment, the girl appeared out of the crowd as well, trying to get a better view of her surroundings. Seona seized the moment and approached her, gently tapping her on the shoulder.

"Siete alla ricerca di qualcuno, signorina? (Are you looking for someone, miss?)" Seona asked her, her face shifted showing concern for the girl. The girl shook her head, her own expression visible with worry and urgency.

"Il mio fratellino, Petruccio! L'hai visto? (My little brother, Petruccio! Have you seen him?)"

Seona tried to pick out the words, slowly making out her sentence.

"No. .. ma ... forse ... se mi dici ... ciò che tuo fratello sembra, mi può aiutare a cercarlo. Dopo tutto ... due ... teste ... sono meglio di uno, no? (No...but...maybe...if you tell me... what he looks like, I can help you look for him. After all... two ... heads... are better than one, right?)"

She tried to be helpful and reassuring with her tone. The girl didn't seem to relax much, but she seemed grateful that Seona was offering her assistance.

"Va bene, ma abbiamo bisogno di fare in fretta. (Okay, but we need to hurry.)"

The girl described her brother as best she could. Seona didn't understand every word, but she managed to pick out 'black hair', 'small', 'pale', and 'yellow shirt' when she asked about his clothing. The two of them resumed the search together, looking on either side. Seona checked allies and other hidden areas while the younger girl checked the main street.

"Petruccio!" Seona called. So far, she had run into maybe a child or two, but nobody by the description the girl gave her. The two of them crossed paths, and at that point, the girl seemed to begin to worry more and more with each passing moment, from the anguished look on her face.

"Oh, no. Petruccio. Quali saranno madre e padre? (Oh, no. Petruccio. What will mother and father say?)" The girl fretted under her breath. At that moment, Seona wanted to reach out and comfort her. But, was it appropriate for her to do that? She wasn't sure what was permitted for this sort of thing. Still, she permitted herself to reach out a hand and offer it to the girl.

"Andrà tutto bene. Te lo prometto. (It will be okay. I promise.)" She said reassuringly.

The girl took her hand, and squeezed it for a moment before shaking her head and letting go.

"Hai ragione. Non riesco a perdere la speranza. Petruccio è qui da qualche parte. (You're right. I can't lose hope. Petruccio is here somewhere.)" The girl nodded.

The two of them went further down the street, calling the girl's brother's name. After what felt like an eternity to Seona, something yellow flashed across her vision.

"Petruccio?" She wondered aloud. She motioned for the girl to follow her. The two of them gently pushed their way across the crowd. Seona was feeling her chest tense up again, and she grew short of breath. Even her emotions were beginning to become turbulent in this crowd. It was becoming harder and harder to keep herself in check.

No, she thought. They needed to find Petruccio! However, a voice in the back of her mind pleaded for her to get out of the crowd. Please, there were just too many people, it said. Seona felt herself growing faint. But, she was almost there…

She felt someone grasp her arm and prop her up. Her vision grew a little blurred, but she could tell it was the younger girl. She was pulling Seona along gently. The two of them managed to get passed to the other side of the street. The sun was still high enough in the sky, and there were no signs of evening yet. But, time was still of the essence. Seona grabbed her head in embarrassment.

"Ti senti bene? Che cosa è successo prima? (Are you okay? What happened back there?)" The girl asked her. Seona shook her head, just wanting to proceed with the search. However, as the two of them walked along the edge of the main body of people, Seona tried her best to explain.

"Un sacco di gente ... (Lots of people…)" She pointed to the crowd and groups meandering up and down the street. However, she couldn't remember the words. How did one say that something frightened them? That she was having trouble controlling that anxiety that was so deeply rooted within her? Her luck with remembering Italian was running out. She struggled within herself. What was the word?

"Mi dispiace. (I'm sorry.)"

The girl could see her troubled face. Before she could say anything, she saw a small figure by a pair of stacked up crates. She immediately recognized it as the figure of her little brother and rushed over to him.

"Petruccio!"

Seona could see that he was reaching for something on top of the tall piles of crates before he heard his sister's voice. He was about to turn around, as if looking for a way to climb on top of them. However, as soon as he heard her, he immediately stopped and swerved around in her direction.

"Sorella! (Sister!)"

The girl gently gathered her brother up in her arms, briefly embracing him for a moment. He embraced her back before she lightly set him down.

"Stavo cercando ovunque per te! Perché hai vagare fuori? (I was looking everywhere for you! Why did you wander off?)" The girl gently scolded the boy. Seona couldn't help but find herself smiling even though she couldn't understand most of what was being said. She peered over to the object on top of the crates.

"Ho visto alcune penne da quella parte e voleva andare a prendere loro. (I saw some feathers over that way and wanted to go get them.)" The boy explained to his sister.

"Ma, se fosse successo qualcosa a te? Sai che non dovresti essere fuori dal letto per molto tempo durante il giorno! (But, what if something had happened to you? You know you're not supposed to be out of bed for very long during the day!)"

Petruccio's pale face turned down in regret.

"Mi dispiace di averti spaventato, sorella. Non volevo farti preoccupare. (I'm sorry I scared you, sister. I didn't mean to make you worry.)"

In the meantime, Seona had come upon the crates, and attempted to reach for the feather. It was just barely out of her own reach as well, when she noticed a couple of crates behind the others. She used them, carefully climbing up them as if they were the ladder on her bunk bed back at college. She took a hold of the feather before losing her balance and landing on her hands and feet.

"Ow!" She snapped. The feather was still firmly in her hand. The petite woman got up and dusted off her dress.

"Promettimi solo che abbiate mai stare vicino a casa, va bene? (Just promise me you'll stay close to the house, okay?)" The sister smiled at him, finally taking a deep breath.

"Va bene, lo farò. (Okay, I will.)" The boy agreed, slowly nodding his head.

Seona strolled up behind him, carefully tapping Petruccio on the shoulder. She presented the feather to him in her hands as he turned to face her. His face lit up with an energetic grin and he took the feather from her.

"Grazie, signorina! (Thank you, miss!)" He replied gratefully.

"Prego, Petruccio.(You're welcome, Petruccio.)" She nodded cordially. The girl laughed and thanked Seona as well.

"Non c'era bisogno di ottenere che per lui. Ma questo è molto gentile da parte tua. (You did not have to get that for him. But that is very kind of you.)"

"Sono stato ... (I was...)" Seona began, but was interrupted by the girl.

"E 'abbastanza bene. (It's quite alright.)"

For a moment, the girl seemed to look Seona over, as if she was trying to remember her from somewhere.

"Sei nuovo a Firenze? Non credo che abbiamo mai incontrato prima. (Are you new to Florence? I don't believe we have ever met before.)"

Seona hesitated.

"No. .. Devo ammettere che appena arrivato questa mattina. (No...I admit I just arrived this morning.)" She admitted.

"Hai anche un accento pure. (You also have an accent as well.)" The girl noted.

"E 'il mio italiano così male? (Is my Italian that bad?)" Seona joked, trying to push away the feeling of anxiety that was beginning to creep up inside of her. Whoever this girl was, she was the first to comment. Was she the first to even notice that she was having trouble?

"Non si preoccupi. Ero solo curioso. Non ho incontrato molti stranieri. (Don't worry about it. I was just curious. I haven't met many foreigners.)" The girl chuckled at the fact Seona's face was a bright pink, slowly becoming more red in color.

Oh, nuts, Seona thought. She had been caught. But, the girl didn't appear to be hostile or suspicious. Why was that? Perhaps she was grateful for the help in finding her little brother, Seona thought to herself.

"Posso sapere che sei nome? (May I know your name?)"

Seona blinked rapidly. Nome? She wanted to know her name.

"Seona... Il mio nome è Seona. (Seona...my name is Seona.)"

"Piacere di conoscerla , Seona. Tu conosci il mio fratellino è Petruccio. Il mio nome è Claudia. Claudia Auditore di Firenze. (Nice to meet you Seona. You know my little brother is Petruccio. My name is Claudia. Claudia Auditore of Florence.)"

Seona paused. Auditore? She had a last name, Seona thought. Were surnames still a mark of the upper class in this time period? Or were they starting to give names to the lower classes as well? However, from the elegant dress of Claudia and her brother, they looked to be at least of a comfortable socioeconomic status.

Here, Seona was nobody. And her own last name was Watson. Not exactly something that rolled off the tongue well during the Renaissance, she thought. Even if she was in England, speaking the king's English. Still, she was happy for their gratitude and appreciated such a friendly introduction.

"E 'stato molto bello conoscerti, Claudia. E voi pure, Petruccio. (It was very nice to meet you, Claudia. And you as well, Petruccio.)"

She was about to walk away, when Claudia called her name.

"Seona, aspetta! (Seona, wait!)"

Seona stopped and looked to her. Claudia was now holding her brother's hand as she began walking down the street.

"Ti fermi a Firenze a lungo, per caso? (Are you staying in Florence for long by any chance?)"

Seona thought for a moment. It wasn't like she could go anywhere, she thought.

"Probabilmente. (Probably.)" She replied.

"Forse ci vediamo domani dopo mi sono fatto con il mio tutor? Forse potrei farti visitare Firenze come i miei ringraziamenti per avermi aiutato?(Perhaps I will see you tomorrow after I am done with my tutor? Maybe I could show you around Florence as my thanks for helping me?)"

Seona only understood a part of her request. However, if it meant learning more about Florence and getting better with her Italian, she would take whatever she could get. And Seona liked the idea of having someone she could talk to. Claudia seemed liked a pleasant enough person. She could even turn out to be a very nice girl. Maybe even...a friend?

Hold on, Seona scolded herself. She needed to not get ahead of herself. She was still stuck in an unfamiliar city, in an unfamiliar time, with unfamiliar people. But this was a good place to start changing that, she thought.

"Mi piacerebbe che. Molto. (I would like that. Very much so.)"

…

…To be continued…

**Author's Notes: Thank you again everyone for your subscription, favorites, and feedback. I want to make this story an enjoyable read for you. (Also, are you even reading these notes?) Either way, I hope I will succeed in my efforts, but I know I will need your help and guidance to do so. After all, even though I have been writing for several years, I am fairly new to this fandom.**

**As I have said before, my original plan was to possibly develop an Ezio x OC relationship over the course of the story, as part of something to add some nice flavor and the occasional squeal of delight. Nothing has been made definite, but if you have any thoughts on this matter, please let me know. **

**Thank you all again and I hope to hear from you again next time!**


	4. Of Nightmares and Legends

Chapter 4: Of Nightmares and Legends

Seona held the thick blanket tight around her chest, taking in everything that had happened to her. Somehow, she had been transported from the back room of the lecture hall of the biology department to Renaissance Italy. She managed to scrape enough Italian together to get a room, buy clothes, and something to hide her belongings in. And she managed to have enough money for all of it just by hunting the streets and that bit of luck with the cutpurse. She had hardly any of that coin left, though. Seona had even managed not to rouse suspicion from the wrong people…yet. Things were friendly enough now, she thought.

But, if she wasn't careful, that could change. It was bad enough that Claudia had caught her less than sterling speaking skills. Then there were Claudia and Petruccio Auditore, now that it occurred to her. They were now the only two people she knew by name, and the only two that knew hers. Even more so, Claudia expressed a desire that their paths might cross again. She remembered their dark hair, their bright, well-made clothes, their round faces. And tomorrow, she would find Claudia again, and with her face engraved into her mind, Seona knew she could.

She had been lying on her side on the bed in her room that she had paid for that night. The blonde rolled onto her stomach, her hands being pressed firmly down on the mattress by the weight of her body. Her face became buried in the firm pillow as moonlight filtered into the room. She tried to burrow into darkness, to feel engulfed by it. Light would not make it easier to sleep. At least not when her mind was spinning like this.

Her body felt heavy and her hair rustled against her shoulders as she shifted around the mattress. But, slowly she felt her mind quieting, her thoughts becoming scattered and out of focus. Her vision became like water, with splotches of teal and sky blue.

The young woman slipped into the silence of sleep, feeling nothing but the empty embrace of the night. However, it did not stay that way. Her mind became flooded with nightmares. She dreamt of being in the choir hall of the university, she would be reciting a song, but her words became muddled between Italian and English. The dark figure she had seen in the lecture hall that Halloween night was sitting there, watching her, still the amorphous thing she had seen before. It had no shape, no sense; its purpose was to instill in her those feelings of terror.

Then, in a few moments, she would find herself in the laboratory of the physics department, dropping a ball down to the floor. However, she became this ball, plummeting down to the hard surface. Seconds before she hit the ground, she found herself elsewhere once again. This time, she was in one of the classrooms, staring at a blackboard with what appeared to be a Calculus problem. As she reached for the chalk, the letters and number shifted, becoming jumbles of nonsense and squiggles.

And all the while, the dark figure was there, watching her. It had been silent most of the night, saying nothing to her. It did not move. It was just there, unflinching, and unfeeling.

And then, the air thickened, and a low growl emanated from the dark figure, and its voice shifted tone as if it were to speak. The words that came out, however, were not English, but Italian. But, she could not understand any of it.

"What do you want!? Why are you doing this to me?" Seona finally screamed out. But, everything went black and she awoke, startled. She yelped loudly as her body descended from the bed flat onto her back. She winched in pain as the blunt end of a nail pushed against her.

"Ow…"

The blonde rubbed her back as she sat up, clinging with one hand to the blanket. It was still the middle of the night, the sky now completely dark.

"Okay… Sleep. Bed. Now. Need." She muttered, too tired to bring her thoughts into order. She flopped on her side, turning her face back into the pillow. Sleep quickly returned to slumber, this time providing the peace and solace she sought.

The next morning, sunlight glared into Seona's face, causing her to turn over on her side in distress. She groaned with discontent, pushing the covers off of her.

"Oh vicious ball of daylight, how I hate you." She fluffed her hair a bit before pulling her hair back with her hairpin. Claudia would probably be out looking for her in a couple of hours, telling by the position of the sun in the sky. Seona pulled herself to her feet, counting her coins before gathering up her small cloth bag and locking the door behind her. As she went down the stairs, she saw the innkeeper polishing off a mug in the corner. She handed him the keys and thanked him before she went on her way.

She would probably be back though, she thought. That is, if she could pull some more money together for another night. Also, she'd have to make sure they didn't fill up that night either if she wanted a room there again. If not, there were other places in town. That she was sure of after her extensive wandering the day before.

Meanwhile, later in the day, Claudia had finished her lessons and was preparing to go and meet Seona. The Auditore house was alive with its members awake and walking about the rooms.

The teenage girl quietly passed Petruccio's room. He was lying in bed on his back in a white shirt, holding the many layers of blankets to his head. His long black hair fell in his face as his eyes peeped open and he saw Claudia walk by.

"…Sorella? (Sister?)"

She heard her brother's small voice and peered in, smiling at him.

"Va tutto bene, fratellino? (Everything alright, little brother?)"

He nodded, hugging the covers.

"Riposo, questo è quello che ti serve. Torno più tardi. (Rest, that's what you need. I'll be back later.)" She assured him. He went back to sleep without a word. Claudia nodded approvingly before returning to making her way down the stairs. Her mother and her eldest brother, Federico, were just away from the bottom of the stairs, conversing.

"Buon pomeriggio, Claudia. (Good afternoon, Claudia.)" Her mother greeted her.

"Buon pomeriggio, madre, Federico. (Good afternoon, mother, Federico.)"

Federico was a tall man, with lighter, short brown hair compared to his mother and sister, who both had black hair. He wore a red vest over a white shirt with dark sleeves, along with dark pants and tan leather boots. The mother wore a lighter red dress with a small outline of white and dark red leaves with a matching headdress.

"Stai andando incontro a uno dei tuoi amici? (Are you going out to meet one of your friends?)"

"Beh, non vorrei chiamare la persona che devo incontrare un amico, non ancora. E 'nuova a Firenze e voglio farle vedere in giro per la città. (Well, I wouldn't call the person I'm meeting a friend, not yet. She's new to Florence and I want to show her around the city.)" Claudia replied.

"Oh, hai incontrato qualcuno di nuovo? Questo è positivo. Dove si trova da? (Oh, you met someone new? That's good. Where is she from?)" He asked, his curiosity aroused.

"Ho dimenticato di chiedere, ma lei non riusciva a parlare molto italiano. (I forgot to ask, but she couldn't speak much Italian.)" She replied, remembering Seona's hesitations in speech.

"Uno straniero, allora? Forse era viaggiatore. (A foreigner, then? Perhaps she was traveler.)" He commented. Claudia nodded.

"Forse. Lei era molto gentile con Petruccio e ho e ho pensato ... forse avrei potuto aiutarla in cambio? Rimborsare il suo per la sua gentilezza? (Maybe. She was very kind to Petruccio and I and I thought...maybe I could help her in return? Repay her for her kindness?)"

Her mother nodded in agreement.

"Sì, Petruccio ha parlato della vostra disavventura po 'quando gli ho infilato a letto l'altro giorno. (Yes, Petruccio spoke of your little misadventure when I tucked him into bed the other day.)"

Claudia's face turned a light red from embarrassment.

"Mi dispiace tanto, madre! (I'm so sorry, mother!)"

Her mother chuckled a bit, but didn't hide her maternal concern.

"Sei stato fortunato ha avuto l'aiuto della donna. Cercare di stare attenti con Petruccio quando si è al di fuori, anche se, va bene? E 'fragile, lo sai. (You were lucky you had the woman's help. Do try to be careful with Petruccio when he is outside, though, alright? He is frail, you know this.)"

Claudia hung her head.

"Sì, madre. (Yes, mother.)"

"So che farà meglio. Provare per divertirsi. Ma, essere cauti. Questo è tutto quello che chiedo. (I know you will do better. Try to have fun. But, be cautious. That's all I ask.)" Her mother assured her.

"Lo farò. (I will.)"

Claudia bid her mother and brother good day before leaving. Federico turned to his mother.

"Ora, come stavo dicendo a te ... (Now, as I was saying to you...)" His mother began. Claudia had moved out into the courtyard, but she could hear her mother scolding Federico. No doubt that he and her other elder brother, Ezio, had gotten into some sort of trouble again. Not that it was a routine occurrence, but neither was it uncommon. Claudia in fact saw her father conversing with her other brother in a very serious tone.

Ezio was fairly tall, like Federico, but not quite the same. He had darker brown hair, a sort of middle tone compared to his siblings and parents. His hair was longer, and he kept it tied back with a red band of cloth. He wore a blue vest over his shirt, with dark pants and dark leather boots.

However, she did not disturb their conversation and kept walking. The morning breeze was much quieter today, barely whispering around the curls of hair that hung down on either side of her face. The streets were fairly quiet at this point of the morning, though there were several people out and about.

She walked a few blocks before spotting a familiar figure in a green dress standing near a bread vendor.

Seona had spent her last few florins to buy the very small half of a loaf that was in her hands now. The crust was shedding crumbs as she held it tight in her hands and took a healthy bite out of it. Her stomach had started grumbling at her since she had left the inn and food was quite welcome. The bread was fresh and the aroma made her content.

The woman looked up to see Claudia quickening her pace to meet her. She took several bites quickly and swallowed before placing the rest in a large pocket on her belt.

"Buongiorno, Seona. (Good morning, Seona.)" She greeted her cordially. Seona gave her a small smile, glad to see a face that was now familiar to her.

"E 'bello... rivederti, Claudia. (It's good to see you again, Claudia.)"

Claudia remembered the hesitance in her speaking, and took a deep breath.

"Allora, andiamo? (So, shall we go?)"

Seona nodded and followed her down the street. They walked quite a ways, and she had said nothing else to Claudia.

"Non si preoccupi. Sono sicuro che si può imparare la lingua se si spende abbastanza tempo qui. (Don't worry. I'm sure you can learn the language if you spend enough time here.)" Claudia responded to Seona's silence. The woman nodded.

"Cercherò. (I will try.)"

As they walked along, Claudia would point out stores and people. She tried to use simple language and specific words so Seona could pick up on it. But, the process was not easy. Some things cannot be summarized in just a word or two.

However, it was when they were walking around like this that Seona realized just how beautiful Florence was. Everything in this time was made by hand practically, and the buildings looked as if they had real thought put into them. Newer architecture from her time was rushed, these things had time and effort put into them, she thought. And they looked all the better. Ornate windows, colorful tapestries, hand-sewn clothes, it seemed almost unreal to her. Despite many of the luxuries these people didn't have, they had these things.

Maybe each time had its own things to be grateful for, she thought. After all, if this was the Renaissance, so many good things came out of it. Beautiful art, the beginnings of modern scientific thought, interesting philosophical concepts...

"Seona, vieni a vedere. (Seona, come look at this.)" Claudia beckoned her over. In front of Seona was a towering, imposing church. It was like something out of her history books. The windows were decorated with religious scenes that were colorful and expressive. The wooden doors were incredibly tall, and there were gargoyles darted across the lower edges of the roof.

"A..." She caught herself trying to speak in English.

"...E 'meraviglioso. (...It's Wonderful.)"

Seona had almost forgotten. This was a time when the Roman Catholic Church was the patron of many works of art and architecture, many grand and magnificent in design. Some of the oldest buildings still standing in her time were churches, seemingly weathering the centuries without much effort at all. And to think, people actually went here for Mass, Seona wondered.

She didn't really consider herself hugely religious by any means, but she had some interest in the idea of a higher power. She had been raised in a group of religious folk known as the Society of Friends, which were known by most people as Quakers, and she was in good accord with them even if her views were sometimes at odds with theirs and she considered herself to have left the church. The Roman Catholic Church was a defacto Aristocracy, even having its own armies and lands it controlled outside of the Vatican during the Renaissance. It was very different from how she had been raised.

But, boy, she thought that church was truly an amazing feat of human creativity. And here she was, in a period where creativity was seeping out of every corner. It could have been much worse, as she had reassured herself before.

"Sono contento che ti piaccia. (I'm glad you like it.)" Claudia smiled, glad she had found something that attracted Seona.

They continued to wander around, Seona almost not taking her eyes off the church. She would want to go back there at some point, she thought, even if it was just to look inside and see the ornate decorations and artwork that she imagined adorned the walls and altar.

Just then, Seona felt herself go thwack against something, perhaps a box someone was carrying. In fact, a box fell to the ground, spilling its contents. Seona began profusely apologizing, and looked to pick up what had dropped. She noticed there were small canvases and sketches upon fine paper. Claudia rushed to help her when she recognized whom Seona had bumped into.

It was a friend of the family, especially her mother. She had seen him before when she would sometimes accompany her mother on walks. The name almost escaped her, but she quickly remembered it.

"Leonardo?"

The person was a man probably just a few years older than Seona, with very light brown hair that came down just past his chin. He had light, vibrant eyes and just the slightest indication of a beard. He wore a red hat with a matching cape, heavy garments consisting of a blue overshirt with white underneath. He also wore dark pants, and well-worn earth tinted boots.

"Ti riconosco. Tu sei la figlia di Maria, Claudia. (I recognize you. You're Maria's daughter, Claudia.)" He replied with an amiable sense of delight in his voice. Claudia nodded.

"Sì, lo so che hai fatto alcuni dipinti per mia madre. Pensa molto altamente del vostro lavoro. (Yes, I know you did some paintings for my mother. She thinks very highly of your work.)" Claudia helped Seona gather up the rest of the work into the box.

"Mi dispiace. (I'm sorry.)" Seona breathed another apology. Leonardo held up a hand, and picked up the box, checking the contents.

"Non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi. Nulla è stato danneggiato. Ma, forse si deve fare attenzione a dove si sta andando, mia signora. (No need to worry. Nothing was damaged. But, maybe you should be careful about where you are going, my lady.)" He chuckled.

"Oh sì, si dovrebbe introdurre, allora. Si tratta di Sedona. Sedona, questo è il Leonardo da Vinci. E 'un amico della nostra famiglia. (Oh yes, I should introduce you, then. This is Seona. Seona, this is Leonardo da Vinci. He's a friend of our family.)"

Seona's attention stopped in mid-sentence. Did she just say Leonardo... DA VINCI!?

"E 'un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza, Seona. (It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Seona.)"

Seona nodded, speechless. In this case, it was more so because she was standing in the presence of who could be arguably one of the most influential men for the coming five-hundred years. Was this really the same Leonardo that painted the Mona Lisa? That drew detailed drawings of human anatomy before few such things existed? That even tried to make out plans for a FLYING MACHINE!?

And he just happened to be a friend of the family of the only people she actually knew in this entire city -no- this entire time period?

"È pure. (You as well.)" What she really wanted to say was something along the lines of 'oh, you have no idea.' But, she guessed she would have to make do with what little Italian she knew, for now. But, before she was standing in the presence of great creations, and now she was in the presence of a truly remarkable creator. Perhaps the right word was genius. For his time and place, that was exactly what he was, she thought to herself quietly.

"Hai bisogno di aiuto? (Do you need any help?)" Claudia offered him. Seona was quick to also offer. Leonardo was appreciative of the kind gesture.

"Non è un carico gravoso, te lo assicuro. Ma, perché non si cammina con me per un po 'e mi dica come sono andate le cose con la tua famiglia da quando ho visti l'ultima volta? (It's not a burdensome load, I assure you. But, why don't you walk with me for a little bit and tell me how things have been with your family since I last saw them?)"

Claudia agreed and motioned for Seona to follow the two of them. If only she had the capacity to ask all the questions that were filling her head, Seona thought.

"Stiamo facendo molto bene. Madre stava progettando per la messa in voi per un altro dipinto del tuo, credo. (We've been doing very well. Mother was planning on commissioning you for another painting of yours, I believe.)"

"Sì. Sta venendo molto bene. Non vedo l'ora di avere il suo vederlo quando è finito. Anche se, spero che forse con il tempo posso mettere alcuni dei miei altre abilità come l'anatomia e l'architettura da usare come bene ... (Yes. It's coming along quite nicely. I look forward to having her see it when it is finished. Though, I hope maybe in time I can put some of my other skills like anatomy and architecture to use as well...)" Leonardo mused. He noticed Seona had said nothing at all since they were introduced.

"Il tuo amico è molto tranquilla. (Your friend is very quiet.)" He mentioned to Claudia. She nodded. Seona overheard them and was eager to say something. But, what? What could she say to someone like Leonardo?

"Sono nuovo a Firenze ... ma ... io ho sentito parlare di ... il tuo lavoro, Leonardo. (I am new to Florence...but...I have heard of... your work, Leonardo.)" She managed to form her words well. Though, she wasn't sure if she could say much else. Still, if she was staying in Florence for a while, she was sure she wanted to run into him again.

"Davvero? Meraviglioso! Sono lieto di conoscere il mio lavoro è riconosciuto. (You have? Wonderful! I am glad to know my work is recognized.)"

Seona was almost on the verge of grinning ecstatically. They strolled down for several blocks. Claudia casually chatted with Leonardo, and Seona was simply grateful to be in their company. But, she felt she couldn't help but wonder if she forgot something, something that was very important...

They came upon a building with a large courtyard. Leonardo turned to them and bowed his head briefly before he gave parting words.

"Sono causa di vedere il mio patrono prossimo. E 'stato un piacere vederti, Claudia, e di incontrarmi con voi, Seona. (I am due to see my next patron. It was a pleasure to see you, Claudia, and to meet you, Seona.)"

With that Leonardo departed.

Seona and Claudia spent another hour or two together before Claudia decided she was due back with her family for supper. Seona thanked her for the day, and was glad she had learned a lot from her. The two of them came upon the Auditore home.

"Vuoi... incontrare anche domani? (Do... you want to meet again tomorrow?)" Seona asked her.

Claudia nodded.

"Sì. Sono incontrare qualcun altro domani, però. Forse nel corso della giornata? (Yes. I am meeting someone else tomorrow first though. Perhaps later in the day?)"

Seona shook her head agreeably.

"Va bene. (Okay.)"

The two of them parted ways for the evening. As Claudia went inside, Seona saw someone walking by her that caught her attention.

"Mi scusi, signora. (Excuse me, madam.)"

He gently brushed past her and went inside the house. He was a man only a bit younger than Seona, but he was a good few inches taller than her. What caught her attention was his hair, long and layered dark brown with a bright red band to hold it back.

He went into the house before she could say anything or even get a closer look at his other features. But, his hair...

And at that moment, before she could finish her thought, a sudden realization hit her. She had been forgetting something all day, and now she remembered what it was.

She hadn't collected a solitary coin to pay for a room that night. With that startling thought, she raced off down the street, desperate to catch up or find another way to secure a place to lay her head.

...

...To be continued...

**Author's note: Thanks for the feedback! Everything helps!  
**

**Sorry about the poor Italian translations though. I can't speak a lick of it... so I must resort to crummy internet translators. ****Edit: Thank you Onesmartcookie78, I have fixed several grammar mistakes you pointed out to me earlier... I need to stop working on fanfiction at two in the morning. **


	5. And there were Courtesans!

Chapter 5: And there were Courtesans!

Seona was having terrible luck. She had found a coin or two, but there was no way she would have enough money for a room by nightfall. Her confidence that had built up was waning, her alternatives were few. She could stay out looking, but it would probably catch unwanted attention at night. A mugging or perhaps someone with authority chewing her out, she assumed. There were probably abandoned buildings she could take refuge in somewhere in the city, too, she supposed. Then again, would she know where to look or how to fix it up so that it was befitting for a makeshift home?

Even with a mind such as hers, she was no expert on that. And she doubted the inn would let her just sit and loiter in the corner all night. Still, maybe that abandoned building idea wasn't so bad…

Night was fast approaching, the sun falling behind the rooftops. People were clearing out of the streets. Many shops were closing up for the day. The taverns were still open, she thought, though that was to be expected. The air smelled of crowds from the day, and clouds were beginning to drift in.

She found a nearby bench and sat down with her legs and arms crossed with her bag in her lap. Great, she told herself, just when she thought she had her head on straight. Granted, she could probably try again tomorrow. But she would have to worry about tomorrow when that came. And the next day, and the day after that, however long it would be before she could figure out a way to get home. If there was one, that is.

And then it hit her. Did she stop to consider a way to get home? How did that occurrence at the university even bring her here? Was there even a possibility she could go home?

The idea that there may not be sent shivers up her spine. All of her friends, her family, everything she had cherished were now erased. It was as if none of it had come before. Only the memories remained, and she was the container that held them.

She shook her head, wanting to shake herself. Calm down. She needed to figure out another plan. So, without a word, she shot up from her spot, with bag in hand, running into the allies of Florence as she had done the past couple of days. It would do her no good to sit there and mope.

The streets here were much darker in the evening. There were no electric street lights or headlights from cars to make things more visible. It was like a black fog covered the city, embracing it in a grim gesture of affection.

There were a few other people running around the streets. One group of men was nearby, conversing loudly and snorting with laughter. Seona could almost smell the alcohol from where she was standing on the street, covering her mouth and nose in protest.

One of the men pointed at her and winked to his comrades, who all sniggered gleefully. He turned his head in Seona's direction, causing her to look away. Keep walking, she told herself. Ignore him, and he won't bother her.

"Ehi, bella! Out per una notte passeggiare tutto da solo? (Hey, beautiful! Out for a night stroll all by yourself?)" He called to her, his voice slurred slightly and his friends cooed and snickered behind him. Seona rolled her eyes. Now she was getting the attention of drunks. And that wasn't much better than guards and vigilant persons of sorts. Perhaps it was even worse, since it was something she didn't like when she was in college either.

She said nothing to them and kept walking.

"Dove stai andando? Non è così! (Where are you going? Don't be like that!)"

He stumbled up behind her, hating that he was ignored in his drunken bout. His friends continued to laugh and some even pointed fingers at him and Seona. His calloused hands snatched Seona's wrist. He smelled of alcohol and sweat, and his clothes were in disarray.

"Dai, io sono un bravo ragazzo! Perché non andiamo a fare una passeggiata, mia cara? (Come on, I'm a nice guy! Why don't we go for a walk, my dear?)"

Seona pulled her wrist away. Nonetheless, he reached for her again, the alcohol on his breath causing Seona's stomach to lurch. He pulled on the skirt of her dress.

"No," She replied sharply, "Mi lasci... in pace! (Leave me...alone!)"

She didn't want to go anywhere with someone drunk on their behind, that was for sure. And the way he tried to hold her hand and grab at her dress was making her increasingly uncomfortable.

"Vieni qui! (Come here!)"

He tugged hard on her hand, trying to get her closer to him.

"No. No. No," Seona whipped around, hitting him with her bag, "NO."

His face twisted with frustration.

"Perché sei una cagna? Non ho fatto niente! Voglio solo conoscerti meglio, cara. (Why are you such a bitch? I haven't done anything to you! I just want to get to know you better, dear.)"

She finally managed to break from his grasped and turned to face him, one hand balled into a fist and the other ready to swing the bag at him. She thwacked him once.

"NO!" She replied as before, this time practically yelling at him before bolting away. There was no way a fight with him would end well, she thought. As much as she wanted to smack him upside the head more than she already did, she had other things to worry about.

However, she was not alone for long, as she heard several men's voices behind her. With several of them speaking and growling at once, however, it was almost impossible to make out what they were saying. Perhaps the drunken man's friends had decided to put their weight behind him. They appeared not so sober themselves when she saw them.

She started to run as fast as she could, her eyes darting in all directions for a place to hide. Whoever they were, they were fast, since they seemed to be keeping up with her for quite a ways. She turned around a corner, having finally put some distance between herself and her pursuers, so she thought. Seona took a deep breath and closed her eyes, only to have her moment of peace shattered when a pair of hand wrapped around hers and pinned her to the wall.

"Dove hai imparato le buone maniere, ragazza? Noi non apprezzare quanto hai trattato il nostro amico. (Where did you learn your manners, girl? We don't appreciate how you treated our friend.)" A man's voiced hissed at her. His movement was sharper, his words ordered, but he also had the stench of alcohol on his breath like the others. Several voices were audible not too far away, shouting and jeering. She could hear the man from before among them.

"Sì! Noi non...hic... vedono...hi... di buon occhio un...ba...hic... tale insulto! (Yeah! We don't ...hic...take...hi... kindly to such...ba..hic... an insult!)" The man started to hiccup in between his words. She struggled, eventually pulling her head down and trying to push the man holding her into the wall. She heard his head hit the stone before she shoved from underneath him.

She desperately tried to get away, but they had her cornered. They quickly caught and overwhelmed her. The darkness of night was setting in, the wind whispering as the man who had held her before regained his composure. The other men restrained her as he approached, rubbing his now bleeding forehead.

"Non potevi umorismo il mio amico e il resto del nostro piccolo gruppo, si potrebbe? (You couldn't just humor my friend and the rest of our little band, could you?)"

Seona yelled into the night air, but was quickly subdued and her mouth covered.

"Dimmi, che cosa è una ragazza come te in giro a così tarda ora per? (Tell me, what's a girl like you running around at such a late hour for?)"

His eyes were beady, a dark brown, with locks of medium brown hair hanging from under his hat. He dusted off his dark green robes, never taking his gaze off of her.

"Non hai una famiglia si dovrebbe tornare a? (Don't you have a family you should be getting back to?)" He sneered at her, noting her garments. They looked new, he thought, not some peasant's rags. But, she was a young woman running around all alone on the street.

Seona couldn't make out much of his words, but with her mouth covered how could she answer him anyway? He probably didn't want her to, for that matter.

"Ebbene, credo che sia giusto dire che nessuno ti manca? (Well then, I guess it's safe to say that no one will miss you?)"

At that moment Seona was thrown to the ground, her head hitting the hard street. She felt a swift kick to her stomach, and then another thwack on her head. She felt an immense pain from the back of her neck, and sensed herself slipping. She crawled out of the fray, only to be dragged back and kicked some more.

Maybe if it had been the one person, she could have defended herself adequately. But, no, they were all on her. They were beating her down, the agony increasing as she still pushed to escape from their strikes. These were not the harmless drunks she had seen in her home, or even those who talked violence but were too weak from their inebriation to act upon their loose inhibitions. These were like some of the horror stories she had heard, people who were angry and violent and insulted all too easily when they were under the influence of strong drink.

The pain was becoming unbearable; she felt the beginnings of bruises burning into her skin, and the shock of each kick become more intense with each blow.

How long were they going to do this? Would they do other horrible things to her when they were done? Would they kill her? Or leave her in agony with her face against the hard ground?

She cried out, but wondered if she had the strength to raise her voice so anyone but they would hear. Most people were away in their homes. And where was the guard? She had not seen any the entire time of the encounter.

Another kick to her back sent tears forth from her eyes. She wanted so badly for it to stop. Even if it was just for a moment. Perhaps it was all just another nightmare and she would awaken from it. It continued for what seemed an eternal moment or so.

She could feel her body lightening, her mind beginning to float and her consciousness become sporadic. She could hear one of the men speak, but she could no longer distinguish which voice belonged to whom. The darkness of night was overtaking everything in her sight, and things started to grow quiet, the voices becoming more distant.

But, there were two that came into the din of everything, standing out for only a brief moment.

"Sono là, guardia! (They're over there guardsman!)"

"Mio Dio! (Dear God!)"

However, they faded into the background like everything. Moments seemed to pass, with faint shouting and flinging of words and a swish of the wind. She had the faint sensation of being lifted from the ground, supported by several hands, smaller and more delicate than the one that had held her before. And they were not holding her in restraint, but carrying her, trying to support her weight.

She heard subtle tapping as though there were footsteps, fading from her ears. The voices became softer, until she could hear nothing, and slipped into an empty silence.

...

Anselma hovered over the young woman now lying in a bed before her, her hands bunched together in the folds of her red dress. The room in back of the brothel often went unused, since there were much nicer 'accommodations' for the customers that trafficked through the place. It was a simple room, with a light umber hue to the walls, the stone-tile floor well taken care of, and the bed of a plain design. The burgundy sheets enveloped the woman's body, her head resting on a small, thick white pillow.

If she hadn't been there with another courtesan, Luana, this stranger may have very well been beaten to death. She was still breathing, though it was very quiet and soft. Luana had been gone for a while now, in search of a doctor who could tend to the woman's injuries.

She had seen that man and his group before. He was not a man of consequence, but he frequented the seedier areas of Florence. He and his men had a streak of cruelty in them, harassing others at night when they would pass by. But, it rarely got as serious as this, and this time the guards managed to catch them and arrest the unruly lot.

But this woman, she thought. With those injuries, they couldn't just leave her there. And then as they were trying to get her to her feet, she fell unconscious.

Hers was a face she had not seen before. She noticed her hair was lighter than most women in Florence and wavy with strands threading out, loose from the whole. Her face now had a small dark mark off to the right side, but most of the bruises were lower, on places like her stomach, back, and the backs of her knees. The courtesan shook her head, her hand running past the large twists she had fashioned her russet hair into as required for one of her station.

A knock came from the door, and it opened, with her companion and the doctor quickly entering the room to examine the wounded victim.

"Diamo uno sguardo ...( Let's have a look...)"

The doctor politely asked her to step aside, to which she acquiesced. The doctor wore dark robes, with a mask resembling a bird's head covering his face. The nose protruded like a sharp knife, and the eyes had dark coils crisscrossing each way. He pulled back the covers and began examining the woman.

Luana and Anselma stood off to the side whispering to one another about their dilemma.

"L'hai detto a Paola ancora? (Have you told Paola yet?)" Anselma inquired to her companion. The girl folded her hands nervously over the skirt of her revealing pink dress. Paola, the leader of the courtesans, would probably want to know of their unexpected 'guest', she thought.

"Ero in attesa fino a quando il medico è stato fatto vestire le sue ferite. (I was waiting until the doctor was done dressing her wounds.)" Luana replied.

"Stiamo andando ad avere per dirle il più presto possibile. (We're going to have to tell her sooner rather than later.)" Anselma gently nudged her.

The doctor worked away, taking things from his box of supplies, dressing wounds with bandages, applying medicine when needed, and working to fix what he could. The two women looked at each other. Luana nodded to Anselma, who rose from her seat and departed the room. Luana turned her gaze back to the Doctor, who had finished wrapping the bandages.

" Non c'è molto di più che posso fare per lei. Quando si sveglia, darle un po 'di questo. (There isn't much more I can do for her. When she wakes up, give her some of this.)" He told her, pointing to a vial with some liquid in it. She thanked the Doctor. He nodded as she handed him a few coins for his service.

Luana looked to the strange woman, now with her bruises bandaged and treated. The woman's hand clenched the sheets. All they could do now was wait until she woke up before anything else could be done.

...

The darkness went on forever, and it felt as though time was standing still for Seona. There was nothing in her mind except the empty quiet and the absolute numbness that she felt. The eternal moment dragged on, between the moments of those men beating her up and losing all sense.

But time would not stand still forever. After what felt like a lifetime, things seemed to move again, to feel again, and sense began creeping back in her body. There was a faint light now, and Seona could feel her eyes open a brief moment, but her vision was blurred, and the noises were barely audible. Perhaps there was a tall figure in red with a white streak, and lighter shades of red and pink. But things faded back, but instead of the darkness and the loss of sense, Seona was greeted by the distorted images and sensations of dreams and nightmares.

Her first dream was that of the young man who had brushed up against her, the one with the dark brown ponytail that had caught her attention. The red piece of cloth seemed to dance as if there was a breeze, but she felt no wind whish by her. His back was to her, and he was facing a dark hole in the floor, similar to the one Seona had been pushed through.

She had not seen his face, and their encounter was no more than a brief effort of acknowledgement and passing by. But here he was.

"Hello?" She asked him, but received no reply. Suddenly, a sharp voice cut through the silence, speaking in words she could not understand. The man disappeared, replaced by the ominous shadow she knew all too well.

The dark figure stood before her, grabbing onto her and pulling her into the darkness. Her entire body wracked with pain, she swatted at it to no avail. It responded by striking her, at which she shrieked from the shockwave that it seemed to send out inside of her.

"No! I will fight back! I won't give up!"

She pushed with all her might, and after a moment or so, the figure released her and stared at her, still the silent watcher it had been all times before.

She inhaled heavily, feeling her heart race inside of her.

"So, are you going to keep standing there like that with nothing to say? Are you going to keep me in the dark? Or are you going to tell me what the hell is going on!?"

Seona stared down the figure, but it refused to move or speak.

"Why won't you say anything? Why am I in Renaissance Italy? What is the point to all of this?"

Suddenly the figure began to fade, turning transparent.

"No! I'm not letting you get away until I get an answer from you!"

She lunged at the figure, but it disappeared as her arms came around it. And just a few seconds later, as she hollered in her frustration, she awoke from the dream, letting out a small gasp. Thick blankets padded her body and a warm bed held her up. There was a closed door before her, and she realized she wasn't on the street anymore.

Daylight was streaming into the room, creating a cascade onto the sheets. She winced as some of the light hit her face. As she shifted around in the bed, she felt terrible aching all over and a stinging sensation on her face. Her hand was raised to her cheek to find a bandage covering it. There were others as well, wrapped around her stomach and back and knees, and one on her left arm. A few spots along the bandages were dark and crusty from dried blood.

"I survived..." She sighed, "But...I should have been able to handle it better...but..."

The details seemed a bit fuzzy, but she remembered from the course of the encounter that her bag had been snatched from her.

"No..."

She shot up, feeling a snap of pain from her wounds. Seona hunched over and rubbed her arms, wincing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her cloth bag, resting on a dresser on the other side of the room, neatly tucked back. She let out a sigh of relief.

"At least that's not of concern right now...but...ow...ow, ow... Where am I, anyway?"

At that point, she heard the door open and a strong female voice caught her attention.

...

**Author's notes: Thank you so much for your continued support! I appreciate the helpful suggestions I have been getting from people. I promise Seona will actually meet Ezio within the next two chapter if not the very next one. It's just taking time to get the ball rolling for this story...**

******Special Announcement from the Author: Hey everyone. I was just thinking the other day; wouldn't it be great if this fanfiction had an awesome cover to go along with it? My artistic skills leave much to be desired, so, I was hoping to have a little contest of sorts. Put together some sort of cover art for this fic and show it to me. The person who's cover appears on the fic will get a poem about the Assassin's Creed Character of their choice. But, I might just do one for anybody who enters, because I'm cool like that. Sorry for the interruption!**


	6. And then Things Took an Interesting Turn

Chapter 6: And Then Things Took an Interesting Turn

"Oh, bene! Mi stavo chiedendo quando si sarebbe svegliato. (Oh, good! I was wondering when you would wake up.)"

A woman in a light pink dress and dark hair tied into cone-like structures met Seona's gaze. She watched the young woman hunched over and rubbing at the bandages covering her injuries. She hesitated at the sight of this person now entering the room, averting her eyes.

The women gave Seona a small vial that was resting on a nearby table, unscrewing the cap before placing it in her hands.

"Il dottore ha detto che si dovrebbe bere questo quando si svegliò. (The doctor said you should drink this when you awoke.)"

Seona knew very few of the words being said to her, but she could she an expression of relief on the woman's face. She took the vial and swirled it gently before putting it to her lips slowly, trying her best not to aggravate the pain her wounds were causing her. She recognized the hairstyle and manner of dress the strange women was fashioned in, remembering that she had been able to figure out its meaning though she lacked the words to express it.

The medicine was bitter, making it difficult for Seona to stomach it. However, she carefully sipped on it until the vial was empty, trying to avoid gagging. Even in Renaissance Italy, medicine could still taste pretty vile, she thought to herself, remembering the cough syrup she was fed as a young child.

"Anselma, una guardia, e ti ho trovato. Vi riportato qui dopo alcune delle altre guardie nelle vicinanze venne arrestato quei bruti che ti ha attaccato. (Anselma, a guard, and I found you. We brought you back here after some of the other guards nearby came and arrested those brutes that attacked you.)" The woman spoke to her. She nodded despite lacking understanding and simply sat there in the bed, looking in her direction politely.

However, the woman seemed to pick up that she wasn't really listening to her.

"Ehi! Qual è il tuo nome? (Hey! What is your name?)"

Seona did understand this and replied quickly.

"Seona."

"Seona? Abbastanza strano. Il mio nome è Luana. (Seona? Quite odd. My name is Luana.)"

Seona hesitantly nodded, grasping onto the sheets. Luana waved her hand, motioning for Seona to calm down. The young woman took a deep breath, hoping Luana would see she was trying. Luana shook her head.

"Calmati. Nessuno ti farà del male qui. Hai una famiglia, Seona? (Calm down. Nobody is going to hurt you here. Do you have a family, Seona?)"

Seona recognized the words for 'family' and cringed, but did not reply. In essence, she had no family here. But, she had not told anyone this. And few would ask if they thought she was a traveler staying at an inn, right? But, she didn't have enough money, and eventually someone would probably take notice if she was around long enough.

Luana became somewhat frustrated with Seona's unresponsiveness. Though, she did just take a real beating last night, Luana reminded herself. But, Seona finally breathed a 'no'. Luana placed her hand gently on Seona's, careful not to press too hard.

"Mi dispiace. (I'm sorry.)"

Seona shook her head.

"No, MI dispiace. (No, I'M sorry.)"

"Per che cosa? (For what?)" Luana asked, a bit perplexed. Did the girl think what had happened was her fault? But, what Seona told her next shed much light on the situation.

"Il mio italiano... non è molto buona. Capisco... solo poche parole... e frasi. (My Italian... isn't very good. I only understand... a few words... and phrases.)" Seona confessed. At this point, Luana noticed the young woman's accent and couldn't help but let out a small, brief laugh.

"Ah! Così la verità viene fuori, allora? Lei è uno straniero! (Ah! So the truth comes out, then? She is a foreigner!)"

Seona wasn't quite sure what to make of Luana's reaction. Did she not believe her? Or was the realization something she found amusing? Or was it something else altogether? Should she really have told her this?

"Beh, non vai da nessuna parte con questi infortuni. Forse le altre ragazze e posso insegnare mentre si recupera? (Well, you're not going anywhere with those injuries. Perhaps the other girls and I can teach you while you recover?)"

Seona shrugged her shoulders. Luana shook her head. Of course, she probably only caught part of what she said.

"Vi insegneremo a parlare italiano, capisci? (We will teach you to speak Italian, understand?)"

Seona nodded.

"Sì. Capisco. (Yes. I understand.)"

"Dovrei andare a dire al mio amico, Anselma, che siete bene. E sono sicuro che il nostro capo, Paola, vorranno parlare con voi a un certo punto. (I should go tell my friend, Anselma, that you are alright. And I'm sure our leader, Paola, will want to speak with you at some point.)"

She stood up to leave, gently patting Seona's hand.

"Riposati un po '. (Get some rest.)"

Seona agreed and curled up into the sheets. Luana left, closing the door tightly behind her. She could hear the eager calls of customers down the stairs and sighed. Someone would have to put a sign to make sure nobody went into the room by mistake.

A foreigner... Paola would definitely want to know this.

Meanwhile, Seona found herself staring at the door. So, she was to stay here then? Well, it could be much worse, she thought. She could have been beaten to death. But, at least here she would have a chance to recover, get back on her feet, and try again. And, perhaps, she could become better with her Italian along the way.

But, she never expected that she would be taken in by...perhaps the right term was…courtesans. Luana was very kind, and she was guessing she had a part in saving her life. She carried herself rather well and spoke very...smoothly and confidently. How did she have the luck of running in to all of these interesting people here in Florence? Then again, running into the group of drunks that beat her up was not so lucky...

There was no doubt in her mind she would run into people like them again. But, she hoped with all her heart she would meet more people like Luana, and Leonardo Da Vinci, Petruccio, and...Claudia.

And then she held her head in her hands and stifled a frustrated gasp. She was supposed to meet Claudia again! But, she was told to rest, and with the aching that accompanied her sitting up and trying to move around too vigorously, she was certainly not leaving that room any time today. It wasn't her fault, but she still felt bad and wondered if Claudia would think she was stood up. Poor girl, thought Seona. And there were no phones for her to call and tell her she was sorry.

"Once I get out of here... I should find her when I'm out walking and apologize... unless I can somehow get a message to her...not that it seems a likely possibility at this point," She mumbled to herself.

Seona clung to the pillow and huffed.

"Ah man..."

She just laid there in the bed with the covers pulled up to her neck, gazing into the floorboards. It seemed like a long time passed, just being there. But, perhaps this was a moment of quiet she needed, it occurred to her. At least for now, she didn't need to worry about a place to sleep or where her next peanut butter sandwich was coming from, so to speak. Seona's stomach burbled at the thought of food. Other than that half of a loaf from yesterday, she had barely eaten anything since she had been here.

Boy, she thought, and wouldn't a peanut butter sandwich sound good right about now? Or anything food related, she considered. Her mouth was very dry as well, having almost no water to drink either for more than a day.

But, now her thoughts were wandering back to that moment in the lecture hall, and the strange turn of events that lead her hear. The mysterious figure, the writing on the wall, the chasm-sized hole in the middle of the floor in the back room...

It almost seemed like something out of a horror novel, or perhaps fantasy was closer... this world had its own dangers and challenges and was frighteningly daunting, but the monstrous things one would expect from a horror story seemed to dwell only in her dreams.

And what was that dark figure anyway?

She felt herself drifting off, but it was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Seona carefully shifted onto her back and pulled the covers down below her chest as her head tilted up to face the door. The knob turned, and she saw the door open.

"…Luana?" She asked hesitantly.

But, the woman who entered the room was not Luana. She was taller, and somewhat older, wearing a flowing dress with stripes of rose and dark red, with elegant fabric covering her long umber hair. A string of pearls circled around her head and neck, and white lace running around the neck of her dress gave her an appearance of elegance and sophistication.

"Luana ha dovuto tornare al lavoro. Ma sono sicuro che verrà a vedere di nuovo stasera. (Luana had to return to work. But, I'm sure she will come to see you again tonight.)" The woman's voice sounded reassuring. Her voice was strong, and assertive, but with a rich undertone that was very striking to Seona. She also had a faint smile on her lips.

"Come ti senti, Seona? (How are you feeling, Seona?)"

This woman knew her name. Perhaps this was someone Luana had spoken to about her. But, she didn't look like Luana or any other courtesans she had seen. Was this the woman in charge of them…a madam? Or someone else entirely?

"Sono... stato... meglio. (I... have been...better.)" Seona clasped her hands together as they rested on top of the blankets.

"Sono sicuro che sei stato. Lei era in forma molto male quando le mie ragazze ti ha portato qui. (I'm sure you have been. You were in very bad shape when my girls brought you here.)"

Seona looked up as the women put two of her fingers to the bandage on Seona's cheek. A stinging spark shot through Seona's face, causing her to grimace.

"Sei ancora in un sacco di dolore. Mi dispiace. (You are still in a lot of pain. I'm sorry.)"

Seona shook her head.

"Mi andrà bene ... più tardi. (I will be okay...later.)"

The woman nodded, her expression now more serious in nature.

"Il mio nome è Paola. Sono responsabile delle ragazze qui. (My name is Paola. I am in charge of the girls here.)"

"Piacere... di conoscerti, Paola. (Nice to... meet you, Paola)." Seona responded in kind, her speaking a bit shaky.

"Luana mi dice che hai detto che l'italiano non è la tua lingua madre. Da dove vieni, Seona? (Luana tells me that you say that Italian is not your native tongue. Where are you from, Seona?)"

Seona paused. Depending on what part of the Renaissance time period she lived in, the Americas as a landmass may not have even been discovered yet. Even if it was, England, the only country she could think of that spoke English at this time, would not be setting up colonies for quite a while. So, telling her she was from the American colonies was certainly not an option. However, her heritage was from all over the British Isles, with just a hint of Nordic blood somewhere in her ancestry. So, she had only one explanation that would be logical in this time and place, taking all those things into consideration.

"Inghilterra. Vengo dall'Inghilterra. (England. I hail from England.)" She replied quickly.

Paola raised an eyebrow.

"Inghilterra? Davvero? Sei molto lontano da casa, anzi. (England? Truly? You are very far away from home, indeed.)"

Paola was not entirely convinced, given the brief expression that flashed across Seona's face as she told Paola this. But, her appearance and the accent in her speech that was very apparent to Paola seemed fairly consistent with an English-speaker, from what she could recall from her experience. She chose to accept the explanation, but not without a grain of salt.

Seona gripped her blanket.

"Hai una famiglia, Seona? Devono essere molto preoccupato per te. (Do you have a family, Seona? They must be very worried for you.)"

Seona felt herself fighting back an urge to cry when the word for 'family' was mentioned. Not only was her family gone, but so were her old friends, her faithful pet that awaited her return for the holidays…only she might not be coming back if she didn't figure out a way to return.

"Se ne sono andati. (They're gone.)" She said flatly, her trembling lip and watering eyes betraying her true emotions. Paola firmly grasped her hand.

"Hai la mia solidarietà. (You have my sympathy.)"

Paola herself knew the feeling of losing her family all too well. All she had left was a sister, and she counted her blessings wherever she could take them. Seona couldn't hold back anymore and allowed herself briefly to let out a stream of tears that seeped under the bandage on her cheek and stung her. Paola handed her a cloth for her to wipe her eyes. Seona carefully took it from her and patted her eyes dry.

Maybe there was a small chance, Seona reassured herself. If at some point she could put the pieces together, maybe she would see them. But now was the time to take what she could, whether it was a sympathetic hand, a roof over her head, and even perhaps…

Her stomach made a low rumbling. Seona put a hand on her stomach.

"Faremo in modo di ottenere un po 'di cibo. Essa vi aiuterà a guarire e un po 'della tua forza schiena. (We'll make sure you get some food. It will help you to heal and get some of your strength back.)"

There was a knock on the door. One of the courtesans entered the room, giving an apologetic gesture before speaking to Paola. A dialogue exchanged between them before Paola stood up, bidding Seona farewell and indicating that she would be back to check on Seona at a later time.

The young woman crawled back under the covers, pulling them far above her head and waited until sleep took her back into an empty silence. And so Seona's path to recovery began.

…

Evening started to set in over Florence. Claudia sat outside of the Palazzo Auditore on a bench overlooking the small courtyard. Her hands were folded as she saw her Mother walk across to the other side of the house with Petruccio, holding his small hand in hers.

Her day was rather uneventful. She had seen one of her friends after tutoring, walking around the city to look at some of the wares in the shops. She had hoped to meet Seona again today, but she was nowhere to be found.

A part of her wondered if something happened, especially since yesterday she seemed eager to meet again. But, perhaps Seona's travels had called her elsewhere and she didn't have time to say goodbye? The thought was disappointing.

When she was looking for Seona, Claudia encountered Duccio, an older boy who was meant to be her betrothed. They only spoke briefly, since he was with a group of his friends and was eager to get back to their company. She had taken a liking to him, and thought he felt the same, but things had been changing over the last few months. And the changes began after the two of them expressed a difference in their desires about the nature of their relationship…

It was a day like any other, but there was a lot on Claudia's mind nonetheless.

"Claudia! Come stai? (Claudia! How are you?)" She heard a familiar, cheery voice call her name. She turned her head to see her elder brother, Ezio, walking over to her.

"Bene… (Okay…)" She replied, her preoccupations dividing her attention.

"Ho sentito che stavano per andare a vedere il tuo nuovo amico nuovo. Come ha fatto il vostro giorno andare? (I heard you were going to go see your new friend again. How did your day go?)" He asked, sitting next to his younger sister on the other end of the bench.

Claudia had been very happy the other day and had mentioned the time she had spent with this new person she had met in the markets. But, her expression was that of disquiet, and this caught his attention. Her attention turned to his question, and she shook her head with disappointment.

"Non riuscivo a trovare il suo oggi. (I couldn't find her today.)"

Ezio nodded.

"Mi dispiace di sentire che. Sei sicuro che ti senti bene? (I'm sorry to hear that. Are you sure you're feeling alright?)" He asked, expressing concern in his voice.

"Qualcosa avrebbe potuto venire. Suppongo che avrei potuto cercarla domani. Ma, sembrava come se davvero voleva incontrare di nuovo ... (Something might have come up. I suppose I could look for her tomorrow. But, she seemed like she really wanted to meet up again...)"

"Potrebbe essere successo qualcosa che non era in grado di risolvere. Ma, se lei vuole vederti, non ho alcun dubbio si incorrerà in lei. (It could be something happened that she wasn't able to work around. But, if she wants to see you, I have no doubt you'll run into her again.)" Ezio suggested, trying to be supportive.

"Spero di sì. (I hope so.)"

She appreciated her brother's encouragement. And perhaps there was something to what he said. Ezio smiled.

At this point, Annetta, the family maid, emerged from the house. The two siblings saw this as an indication that the rest of the family was waiting for them to come inside for the evening. They responded quickly, getting up from the bench and following her inside.

The sky was quickly growing dark and lighting the streets with the stars of night, the moon hanging in the air like a ball of white with mist clinging to its edges. That same sky shed light into the window of the room where Seona slept, once again caught in turbulent dreams that she was desperately trying to make sense of. But, it was becoming clear that this dark figure had a meaning, and somehow, some part of her wondered what she would learn once she unraveled the mystery…

…to be continued…

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long! I had some massive editing to do on the previous chapters, because Microsoft Word is fail when it comes to bilingual text and spell check. Thank you for your continuing support. There's going to be a small time jump in the next chapter, just warning you! Hopefully soon I will be at the point where Seona knows Italian pretty well so I don't have to translate every single piece of dialogue… **


	7. And his Name was Ezio

Chapter 7: And his Name was Ezio

A few days went by, with Seona pretty much confined to that back room in the brothel, spending time sleeping or talking to Paola and the courtesans when they would come in to check on her. She was fed simple, but much appreciated food and given plenty of water to drink. There were also the brief occasions where she would have to swallow more of the bitter medicine that they had been obtaining from the local doctor.

But, day by day she was feeling her strength coming back to her a little at a time. She had met her other rescuer, another courtesan by the name of Anselma. Anselma was similar to Luana in appearance, but her hair was a different color and she wore a red dress instead of a pink one. Her skin was also a slight shade lighter as well. She seemed somewhat distant compared to Paola and Luana, but she was still kind to Seona. She would get annoyed when Seona would make disgusted faces when taking her medicine though. Perhaps she was more of a no nonsense type of person, Seona had thought to herself. It was at least an admiral quality in the right place and time.

When the girls came in, they would often try to teach Seona some Italian, even if it was just a phrase or two. She was surprised that being immersed in the language was beginning to have an effect on her, making her learning a little easier as time went on. Even so, it would certainly take more time before she would even get close enough to being fluent. But, conversations were starting to come together and in the fray of words she was beginning to understand their meaning.

It was midafternoon and a few clouds had gathered in the sky, but the sun still glowed brightly above Florence. Many people were running about the streets now and she could hear their voices below. Seona shifted around, pushing the sheets off of her. She had been able to get up and move around the room before in the past several days, but she wanted to try and see if she could come out, even if only for a moment or two. There was only a minor throbbing when her feet first touched the floor, but for the most part her pain was almost gone, and it was a matter of recovering her stamina now.

She dressed into her green dress, taking a brush one of the courtesans had given to her to groom herself a bit before attempting her venture. When she first came there, her hair was pretty snarled after a couple of days without a thorough brushing, and Anselma had insisted on tidying her up, claiming that just because she was recovering from her injuries didn't mean she had to look like a dying mouse. It had been a pain having to hold still when her hair was tugged at and pulled, and Seona wasn't use to having someone else do it.

After several minutes and a few additional tasks, she felt she was ready and peered outside the door. The back hallway was fairly quiet, since the most frequented rooms were near the main entrance where most of the customers came in and most of the girls were stationed when not roaming the streets.

It was only for a few minutes to get some fresh air, she told herself.

"E dove pensate di andare, Seona? (And where are you planning on going, Seona?)" She heard an acquainted voice. Anselma and Luana were together today, and Anselma had the familiar vial with medicine in hand.

"Volevo andare fuori. (I wanted to go outside.)" She answered honestly as she was given the medicine. She opened the vial and swallowed. Seona was still not used to the revolting bitter taste, and she winced. Anselma shook her head.

"Io non sono così sicuro se questo è saggio. (I am not so sure if that's wise.)" Anselma objected, inspecting the area on Seona's face that now had a clean bandage. Luana cocked her head.

"Beh, non sarebbe una boccata d'aria fresca per il suo essere buono? Potrebbe contribuire ad accelerare il suo recupero. (Well, wouldn't some fresh air be good for her? It might help speed her recovery.)" Luana suggested.

"Non vi è verità in questo. Ma, cosa succede se si imbatte in un altro gruppo di teppisti? (There is truth to that. But, what if she runs into another group of thugs?)" Anselma retorted.

"Tuttavia, è pieno giorno! Ci sono più persone in tutto. Inoltre, non sarebbe saggio se le ha insegnato un paio di cose in modo che non si deve preoccupare di questo? Forse? (However, it's broad daylight! There are more people around. Besides, wouldn't it be wise if we taught her a thing or two so she doesn't have to worry about that? Perhaps?)"

Anselma focused deep in her thoughts. Yes, once Seona's recovery was full, she may once again find herself wandering the streets at night one day.

"Molto bene. Se lei è in forma abbastanza buono domani, vedremo di insegnare il suo modo di difendersi. (Very well. If she is in good enough shape tomorrow, we'll see about teaching her how to defend herself.)" Anselma rubbed her temple with one hand and turned her attention back to Seona.

"Per quanto tempo hai intenzione di essere fuori? (How long are you planning on being out?)" She inquired.

"Non più di mezz'ora. (No longer than half an hour.)" Seona answered her. Anselma sighed.

"Va bene. Ma non andare troppo lontano. Se non sei di nuovo qui quando dici che sarà, Luana e io verrò a cercarti. E io preferirei non dover fare, capito? (Okay. But don't go too far. If you are not back here when you say you will be, Luana and I will come looking for you. And I would prefer not to have to do that, understand?)" Anselma stared her directly in the face, showing that she was quite serious. Seona nodded.

"Capisco. (I understand.)"

Not only that, she wouldn't want Paola getting after them if something happened. Most of all, she didn't want to see her beaten up again. There had been enough of that, at least for now. Anselma then gently shooed her off, her time started now, and she was to use it wisely. She was still not entirely comfortable with the thought, however.

But, Seona was gone before she could change her mind. The young woman slipped out of the building, inhaling the air with deep appreciation, letting out a joyous laugh. However, Anselma's words echoed in her mind and she shook her head.

"Right, don't get too carried away. You're just going to walk around a bit and come right back…"

Still, the fact she had some energy was a good sign. Perhaps a couple more days and she could be on her way…then again, she didn't have anywhere to go. On top of that, she owed a great debt to Paola and the courtesans for rescuing her and nursing her back to health. Would they…she hesitated to think of it, but it could be a possibility considering she didn't know them well enough otherwise.

But, would they want her to join them? Become a courtesan? Seona shivered at the thought. No, more than that, it terrified her. Not that she thought they weren't kind enough people… but she did not want to be resigned to such a fate. Even if she was stuck here…then again, did she really have many options, given her current state of affairs?

Seona briefly tried to imagine what it would be like, but all she got were images of making a mess of things. The first time would probably be the worst, since she had no experience in…that…line of work. It was probably best if she stopped right there.

As she ventured a little bit beyond the brothel to the market streets, Seona halted herself mentally. This was all just wild speculation wasn't it? Or at least some of it… Paola was the person in charge, and she seemed very kind and reasonable, from what time they had spent. Granted, it wasn't much time, but maybe, she proposed, if the issue came up Paola could be persuaded as to another mode of compensation, assuming she wanted compensation. Seona wasn't banking on the Good Samaritan hypothesis, though.

Consider all the possibilities, though, she told herself.

The market was bustling today as she carefully made her way around nearby merchants and vendors. The sounds of conversations and transactions rang in her ears as her feet took her around groups of citizens and merchants standing in the street.

She heard the faint tune of someone plucking a stringed instrument as well. A minstrel, perhaps? The idea amused her.

It was good to just be there and take in the sights. She found her pace quickening a bit, and a bit more energy brimming from within her. However, her stream of consciousness was interrupted when she saw a familiar figure among a group of young men, joking and laughing about something that escaped Seona's understanding of the language.

She saw one of the young men from the back. He had long dark brown hair, tied back with a red band. His clothes were fetching and finely made, an ensemble of a loose white shirt a dark teal vest with ornate, swirling motifs, black slacks and black leather boots. Something in Seona's memory popped up in her head and her eyes widened in surprise.

Was this the man that gently pushed past her the last time she saw Claudia? She didn't remember many specifics of the incident. But, it stuck in her mind because she remembered the color and style of his hair… and the band it was tied with… He had appeared in one of her nightmares as a guise of the dark figure that still stalked her sleep.

It was something she found… eye-catching. Perhaps even…becoming.

He turned his head for a moment, but turned back before she got any details of his face. A few people walked in front of her and she peeked around them. One of the boys noticed her eyeing the young man. The companion gently nudged him and pointed in Seona's direction, to which Seona pulled herself behind the cover of the people in front of her.

They probably thought she was weird for staring, she talked to herself mentally. Well, anyway, it felt odd to her. Was it really that important to know the appearance some stranger that didn't say more than a couple of words to her?

Still, she peered around the group of people again, watching the young men conversing. It seemed whatever they were talking about was extremely entertaining, and Seona smiled. One of the young men saw her again, this time she walked around the group of people, heading down the street to a turn that would lead her in a loop back to the brothel.

She glanced out of the corner of her eye. The group was still pretty much staying put. But, something caught her attention. The young man she had been so curious about was now looking in her direction. She quickly swerved her head around and looked back to the street ahead of her, but found a wall just a few inches away from her face.

And so the trend of running into things continues, Seona thought, brilliant. Or almost running into things in this case. And that was good, because with her injuries still healing that might have really hurt…

"Seona, sei proprio tu? (Seona, is that you?)" A familiar female voice called her name several feet away. She immediately recognized the voice and gasped.

"Cl…Cl…Claudia?"

It was in fact Claudia with an alarmed look on her face, carrying a basket in her arms. She was wearing similar noble attire to the clothes Seona had seen her in before. Seona could feel the guilt starting to gnaw on her again.

"Speravo di trovarti ... (I was hoping to find you…)"

"Oh, Seona! Ho quasi pensato che aveva lasciato Firenze. (Oh, Seona! I almost thought you had left Florence.)" Claudia seemed relieved when she said this. Seona took a deep breath.

"Mi dispiace. Mi sono imbattuto in un po 'di problemi ... (I'm sorry. I ran into a bit of trouble…)" Seona tried to explain. Claudia saw the clean bandage on Seona's cheek and her lip trembled a bit, twisting into a frown.

"Che ti è successo? (What happened to you?)"

Seona touched the bandage lightly, trying not to cause a sting.

"... Ci sono stati alcuni uomini per la mia strada, quella notte ...( ... there were some men on my way that night...)"

"Oh no…" Claudia shook her head.

"Molti di loro mi ha fatto fuori piuttosto difficile. Il medico mi aveva in riposo a letto per un po '. (Several of them whacked me pretty hard. The doctor had me on bed rest for a while.)" Seona explained, impressed by her own ability to explicate the situation. She hadn't actually met the doctor who had attended to her, but the courtesans had spoken to her of his findings.

"Ti hanno colpito? E 'terribile. Hanno ... (They hit you!? That's awful. Did they...?)"

Claudia seemed like she was holding back from what she was about to ask next. Seona had an inkling of what she was feeling and tried to calm her. She was lucky it wasn't what Claudia was probably thinking, she guessed. Still, what happened wasn't much better.

"Un paio di lividi e graffi. Ma appena mi hanno picchiato. E il dottore non riusciva a trovare niente altro che ha detto il contrario. Ma, questa è la cosa peggiore. Dovrei essere a piena forza in un giorno o due. (A few bruises and scratches. But they just beat me. And the doctor couldn't find anything else that said otherwise. But, that's the worst of it. I should be up to full strength in a day or two.)"

She left out the part of the excruciating pain, the initial bleeding, and the fact they had knocked her out. But, Claudia still looked very bothered, shocked even.

"Eppure, il fatto che qualcuno ti ha fatto questo! E 'inaccettabile! (Still, the fact that someone did this to you! It's unacceptable!)" Claudia exclaimed. Seona couldn't help but feel appreciative. Claudia wasn't mad at her, but rather concerned for her well-being. Still, she had wished there was some way she could have let her know sooner.

"Non si preoccupi. Gli uomini che mi fanno male sono in prigione. (Don't worry. The men who hurt me are in prison)." She told Claudia.

Claudia looked at her and nodded solemnly.

"Buona. Essi meritano niente di meno.(Good. They deserve no less.)"

Seona laughed a little. The two of them looked at each other, coming back to the fact that they had run into one another again. And what good luck that was, Seona thought.

"Sono molto felice… di rivederti, Claudia. (I am very happy… to see you again, Claudia.)"

Claudia nodded, finally managing a smile.

"E 'bello vederti. (It is good to see you too.)"

A flash of dark brown and red swished out of the corner of Seona's eye. The young man from before and his friends were now walking along the street, still engaged in dialogue. But her gaze went back to Claudia quickly.

"Quindi…Claudia… (So…Claudia…)"

She thought for a moment.

"Posso aiutare a portare il carrello per un po '? (Can I help carry your basket for a while?)"

"Posso trasportare. Grazie. (I can carry it. Thank you.)" Claudia replied. Claudia invited Seona to walk with her for a bit. Perhaps for a moment, Seona thought. She didn't want Anselma and Luana to be upset with her for getting back late.

As they walked along, she saw the group of men seemed to be walking in stride not too far ahead. However, when Seona saw them this time, the familiar young man was not among them. She raised a finger as if to say something, but withdrew her hand and mumbled a bit.

"Hai in mente qualcosa? (Something on your mind?)"

Before she could answer, she heard a male voice behind her.

"Ciao, sorella! (Hello, sister!)"

"Ah, fratello. Non mi aspettavo di vederti prima di ritornare a casa. (Ah, brother. I wasn't expecting to see you before I returned home.)" Claudia gave a friendly response. Brother? Seona turned her head. Surely enough, it was him. Well, that made sense, Seona thought. He was a member of the family.

He was younger than Seona, from what she could tell, but not by much. He had a just the faintest bit of shadowing on his angular face, and dark eyes with a glint of mischief in them. He also had a distinct nose, something she remembered her roommate mentioning in passing was common among Italian men.

"Non mi aspettavo di incontrarti, sia. Ma è bello vederti. Come è stata la tua giornata?( I wasn't expecting to run into you, either. But it is good to see you. How has your day been?)" He asked Claudia, smiling at his younger sibling.

"Abbastanza bene. (Fairly well.)"

Ezio glanced over at Seona, to which Claudia responded by gesturing towards her. So, perhaps there was going to be an introduction?

"Questo è Seona, Ezio. Lei è la ragazza che mi ha aiutato a trovare Petruccio un paio di giorni fa. (This is Seona, Ezio. She is the girl who helped me find Petruccio a few days ago.)"

Claudia then gestured towards her brother.

"Seona, questo è il mio fratello maggiore, Ezio. (Seona, this is my older brother, Ezio.)"

Seona bowed her head.

"E 'un piacere conoscerti, Ezio. (It's a pleasure to meet you, Ezio.)" Seona greeted him in a well-mannered tone. It assured her a bit that he was Claudia's brother, but a part of her still felt a bit awkward for her earlier behavior. However, her concern was set aside when he responded genially to her.

"Il piacere è mio. Claudia parla bene di te, quindi ero curioso quando avrei la possibilità di incontrare questo amico misterioso nuovo parlava di. (The pleasure is mine. Claudia speaks well of you, so I was curious when I would get to meet this mysterious new friend she spoke of.)"

His smile was playful, his eyes examining her as if searching for something. Seona nodded and smiled back unknowingly, feeling a simple elation in meeting another member of Claudia's family. A part of her hoped that he was as kind and good of character as Claudia and Petruccio were.

At this thought, Seona turned to Claudia.

"A proposito, non ho visto Petruccio da un po '. Come sta? (By the way, I have not seen Petruccio in a while. How is he?)"

Claudia shook her head.

"Buono come lui può essere. (As good as he can be.)" Claudia replied seriously, her face twisting in anxiety. Seona grew concerned, remembering that the last time Claudia was with Seona, she had mentioned that Petruccio was sickly and often confined to his bed at home. She nodded understandingly, but secretly wished she knew of something that could help.

But all she could think of were things that did not exist in this time. A lot of those things were sorely missed by Seona herself.

"Facciamo del nostro meglio per guardare fuori per lui. Lo facciamo tutti. (We do our best to look out for him. We all do.)" Ezio tried to reassure his sister.

"Ehi, Ezio! Vieni con noi?(Hey, Ezio! Are you coming with us?)" One of his friends called from up the street. He responded that he would be just a minute. He turned back to the two women.

"Mi dispiace. Non volevo ...(I'm sorry. I didn't mean…)" Seona felt a bit bad now for asking the question.

"Va tutto bene. (It's alright.)" Claudia shook her head.

"Dovrei ringraziarti per guardare fuori per Claudia e Petruccio. E 'stato molto gentile da parte tua per offrire aiuto. (I should thank you for looking out for Claudia and Petruccio. It was very kind of you to offer help.)" Ezio replied, indicating his knowledge of that first encounter of Seona and the Auditores several days ago.

"Non è un problema. (It's no trouble.)" Seona replied bowed her head respectfully. Ezio chuckled a bit at her response. His friend called for him once again.

"Sono ansioso di parlare di più, ma devo andare per ora. Ci vediamo più tardi, la sorella... (I am eager to speak more, but I must go for now. I will see you later, sister…)"

He glanced over at Seona and gave her a very warm, welcoming expression.

"…E forse io lungo il tuo cammino nuovo, Seona. (...And perhaps I will cross your path again, Seona.)"

With that, Ezio rejoined his friends. Seona guessed he must have judged her to be an alright person to be hanging out with his younger sister, if that's why he was looking at her so intently. Maybe it was because he had caught her staring before she had run into Claudia…

She could feel some time had passed, and she would have to think about heading back to the brothel. She wished she could spend more time now that she had seen Claudia again and met her brother, Ezio. But there was tomorrow, and with tomorrow brings an array of possibilities.

…

…To be continued…

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Some real life events required my attention so this took a lot longer than I had hoped. The next chapter might also take a while unless I can get my editing done in a timely fashion…But next chapter should be more interesting and the plot might actually be going somewhere…**

**Thank you so much again for all your support! Your feedback helps make the fanfiction better! **


	8. The Monster Has a Shape

Chapter 8: The Monster Has a Shape

Seona had made it back to the brothel safely and was resigned to the back room for the rest of the day as she had been when she was first brought there. Slumber came rapidly for her and overtook her before the darkness of night had completely enveloped Florence.

The world of her dreams and nightmares was also quick to welcome her into its fold once again. The young woman now found herself in a strange room, with a tiled floor alternating between red and white. There were square openings in the floor, leading down into a dark pit with machinery cranking away on every side of it. The walls were a dark metallic sheen with bolts and wheels, save for one where the entire wall was a giant, grandfather style clock. It was transparent, letting in what seemed like light from a peach and red sunset somewhere beyond where she was.

The ceiling was also transparent, made of shimmering glass converging into a pyramid shape above her. A large, old brass bell hung from a wrought iron beam, swinging slowly and ringing loudly. The noise echoed ominously as Seona saw the time that read on the clock. 11:30 was the reading. But it was old, so she could not tell if it was a.m. or p.m. And the level of light coming from outside would not have agreed with either.

The blare of the bell's toll began to soften as a hiss ran by Seona's ears. A coppery smell drifted in, and the young women turned to see the familiar dark figure across the room. It was ever watchful, as always. The sound of the bell was now a gentle hum, low and steady, the machinery below grinding in time with the bell's ring.

"And so, here we are again…" Seona huffed, fully expecting things to be the same as they had been every night since her arrival in this time and place. There were subtle changes and different symbols and places, but they all had been based on something Seona had seen, either in her past or her time recently in Florence. This…creature….it never spoke to her. Not in a way she could understand. An amorphous menace that was always there, but its true purpose and meaning were unknown.

But, it occurred to her that this room they were in was unlike something Seona had encountered. She did not remember a room like this from her past, and it did not resemble anything she had seen in Florence. There were also no people or any other objects of significance in the room, as far as she could see.

Somehow, she felt this was different. Something had changed, and this nightmare would not be like the others. If that meant it was for better or worse, she could not tell.

"So…are we going to keep playing this game as we have been?"

The figure took a step towards her. It seemed to look down upon the machinery below them, almost as if it was admiring the craftsmanship.

Then, she heard a low voice, swirling in the air like a heavy raincloud.

"Can you sense it?"

Seona turned her head, her eyes darting all around the room, but it was just her and the dark figure. Was it actually…speaking to her now? In English?

"What…what are you talking about?"

The figure took several steps forward, turning its gaze to the clock.

"The wheels of fate are turning. It's quite a lovely rhythm, don't you think?"

As it moved closer to her, strands of dark shadows seemed to be pulling in around it, tightly bonding together.

"New paths have been opened…old paths have closed…"

It was starting to take a definite shape, something familiar, something…human. Or perhaps it was human-like, at least. Gender was not discernible, but it was definitely the size of an adult. And it had these colorless eyes that seemed like they were drilling into Seona's.

"But what is most peculiar…are the threads that have been formed…" Its voice became airy, ethereal and otherworldly.

"What fabric will be spun from these threads?"

Seona sighed. This thing, whatever it was, though it spoke to her, she found what it was telling her to be rather cryptic. It was a metaphor of some kind, but she was unsure if she really knew what it meant. And now it was in the shape of something humanoid, something more definite that Seona could understand.

"Perhaps it will depend on how you choose to weave them together."

Seona thought for a moment.

"Are you speaking of the bonds I have made with the People here? The people I have touched…Leonardo…Paola and the Courtesans… the Auditores?"

"Bonds are not only between people, but between objects, concepts, ideas…language. I speak of all the things that you have affected and that have affected you. And believe me when I say some will affect you more than others… their pull on you will be greater than you realize."

Seona felt the warmth of the sunlight fading, the light growing dimmer.

"What do you want from me? You're always just standing there staring at me, but sometimes you reach for me…trying to pull me into some sort of darkness…and I think you're the one who pushed me into that hole on Halloween…"

However, the figure began to disappear as it grew closer, its voice faltering and becoming burbles and nonsense, the ring of the bell grew louder, the mechanisms beneath them shrieked in their grind.

"Why did you bring me here? What do I have to do to go home?"

However, this mysterious figure seemed to evaporate away, gone in a breath of fog. But she managed to catch a few more words before the room itself began to crumble and turn to dust.

"You fear where you might be taken…but is this darkness something you cannot face? Is it truly something to fear? Or is it simply some unknown variable you have yet to discern…a mystery to be unmasked…

I may pull…the forces around you may tug, but it your choice whether to push back or be pulled along. Now…what is your choice?"

Everything became ash, falling all around her as the dream faded and her mind came back to reality. Her eyes fluttered several times before she opened them, finding herself once again in the room in the brothel, in the middle of the night's grasp.

While Seona was lost in dreams, earlier that evening, Ezio was making his way home, a few of his friends accompanying him along the way. The sunset was glowing with a veil of peach and pink blanketing the sky. He was enjoying the jokes his friends were telling at the moment, but the fun was about to come to an end. The group turned the corner, only to be confronted by another group blocking their way down the street.

A young man was leading the other group of boys, about Ezio's age. From his clothing, one could tell he was a young man from the nobility of Florence, a dark, storm grey ensemble with white underneath. His puffy sleeves sagged and his loose hat clung to his head like a precariously perched house on a cliff. His black hair hung around his head under his chin, which was seemed to be exaggerated in angle.

"Vieri…" Ezio articulated with an undercurrent of enmity.

His dark eyes, shaped like jagged half-circles, fixed on Ezio's, glaring with a superior disgust. He clicked the heel of his boot against the street, sneering at the Auditore as he did so.

"Beh, se non è un cane di casa Auditore. E proprio quello che stavo cercando ... Oggi è il mio giorno fortunato. (Well if it isn't a dog of the Auditore house. And just the one I was looking for...Today is my lucky day.)" Vieri scoffed at Ezio. His followers laughed and whispered to one another as the two groups watched the scene unfold before them.

Several of Ezio's friends booed the young noble. Ezio raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Pensavi che mi dimentichi la interferenza nei miei affari? Te l'ho detto. Si dovrebbe pagare ... (Did you think I'd forget your interference in my affairs? I told you. You would pay...)" Vieri scowled at Ezio. The Auditore very much expected a fight. It was typical for him and Vieri. The two of them, including some of their siblings, had been confrontational to one another on many occasions and the seeds of rivalry had sprouted between their families.

In the past few months, his most recent stand-off with Vieri had involved a young woman the two of them had an attraction to, Cristina Vespucci.

"Davvero non mi piace quando non si ottiene la strada, vero Vieri? Non vorrei dirtelo, ma non stai ricevendo la tua strada, o.( You really don't like it when you don't get your way, do you Vieri? I'd hate to tell you this, but you're not getting your way now, either.)" He responded to him with a disdainful sarcasm.

She had expressed that she was not interested in Vieri, and Ezio had come to defend her when he tried to force his will upon her. He had threatened vengeance on Ezio and his family, as if he needed to add more fuel to the fire that was building between the Pazzi and the Auditore families. It probably fanned the flames that this girl later had instead desired Ezio's company; the two of them were coming close together in their relationship as of late.

Vieri looked upon Ezio, just about ready to deliver the first strike. He was less than him and had no right to be even a stain upon his consciousness, Vieri thought to himself. But, Ezio was not a person not so easily thrown and forgotten. And Vieri was not a person worthy of the things he wanted, no; his character was more than enough to justify this in Ezio's mind. He was more than happy to remind the Pazzi of that, many times before.

One of Vieri's friends slipped past the main body of the group and threw a swing at one of Ezio's companions. The friend ducked, launching a counter and hitting Vieri's friend with the brunt of the force behind his punch. Another of Ezio's friends ducked in and kicked the back of the feet of Vieri's associate. Another on Vieri's side grabbed the young man's collar, swinging him around to sock him in the stomach. In less than a couple of minutes, the fray escalated to several young men on either side engaged in the brawl. Finally, Vieri swung his first punch at Ezio, and the rest of the men had joined the fight.

Ezio dodged Vieri almost expertly, familiar with his rival's movements and tactics. But, Vieri was quick to recover and landed a hit on Ezio's side. The young Auditore whacked the face of the young Pazzi, taking a hold of his collar to fling him away and take another jab at him.

"Tu ... altro che feccia sotto la mia scarpa. (You...nothing but scum under my shoe.)" Vieri spat as he blocked Ezio's strike. He didn't bother to reply to Vieri, instead focusing on getting around him with another strike that connected to his shoulder.

Vieri kicked Ezio's leg, causing a brief pause for Ezio. However, he managed to dodge and counter with a quick jab at Vieri's hand.

"Se questo è vero, allora perché perdere tempo qui? (If that is true, then why waste your time here?)" Ezio's hit landed against the back of Veiri's hand, causing it to twist painfully.

Vieri flinched, giving Ezio another opening. However, the opportunity caught him off guard as Vieri kicked Ezio in the stomach as he leaned down in his swing at Vieri. Ezio pulled backed briefly, but managed to regain his composure.

Feeling his determination building, he hit Vieri in a flurry of blows. Vieri fell back, his gaze turning to the others around him. Several of his companions had taken a severe beating, and Ezio's friends had the upper hand. More so, he was concerned for his own well-being. As much as he wanted to continue, he was starting to show signs of wear, and he was feeling the fight beginning to take its toll on him.

Ezio could feel his own body demanding that he end the fight soon, and rest was something he would very much desire once this was over. However, before he could get in another strike, Vieri stepped back, starting to ease away and turn to run.

"Ripiegare… (Fall Back…)" A regretful sounding of the retreat escaped his lips. His associates fell away, following him in flight as they scattered into the darkened streets.

"Non e 'finita, Ezio! (This isn't over, Ezio!)" Vieri's voice cut through the evening air. Ezio huffed, turning to see the condition of his friends. One of them had not fared so well, having obtained a black eye and several bruises. The others had maybe a scratch or two or maybe a few red marks. But, overall, his side had fared well. But, Vieri's companions…Ezio had caught sight of them… several of them were fine but more had sustained more serious injuries during the brawl. And knowing Vieri, he doubted the man had any concern for them.

He turned to his more seriously hurt comrade and offered him a hand.

"Il medico dovrebbe essere ancora aperto. (The doctor should still be open.)"

"Siamo in grado di aiutare a raggiungerlo; che sarà lui a farti rattoppato. (We can help you get there; he'll get you patched up.)" One of his other friends reassured the injured one.

"Grazie," The young man thanked Ezio and the others, smiling weakly.

A couple of them excused themselves to return home while Ezio and two others walked their friend to the local physician.

He was thankful that the fight was in a less populated area, and that there were only a few of them. If his parents got wind of the fight, they may not be so approving. And the last thing Ezio wanted to hear was another lecture about his antics. Not tonight.

They walked the several blocks until they saw the familiar figure in the dark robes and hat with the large, bird-like mask. The group stayed with the young man as the doctor examined him, putting an ointment on some of his bruises before bandaging them. He carefully observed the black eye, noting that the swelling was rather low despite the dark, angry color of his eyelids. However, it might change with time, the doctor thought.

"Assicurarsi di premere qualcosa di fresco sul vostro occhio per rendere il gonfiore scendere. (Make sure to press something cool on your eye to make the swelling go down.)" The doctor told the young man. He nodded as eagerly as he could without wincing.

"Inoltre, cercare di evitare scontri inutili. (Also, try to avoid unnecessary confrontations.)" The doctor lightly scolded the lot of them. He did not know any details, but he had seen various members of the group before at various times. Vieri's side had started the brawl, but perhaps it mattered little now that it had passed.

After his friend was attended to, Ezio said his good-byes and started heading home, eager to seek rest. He passed by the home of Cristina Vespucci, his eyes searching her bedroom window for signs of activity. But, the window was completely dark. His heart fluttered a moment at the thought of her as he passed by.

But, before he could struggle to keep his own impulses in check, he saw one of his companions from earlier come walking up the street, briefly taking his attention away.

"Ehi, Ezio! (Hey, Ezio!)"

"Marco. Ho pensato che si stavano dirigendo a casa. (Marco. I thought you were on your way home?)" Ezio inquired.

"Il medico non è sulla mia schiena rotta al solito, così ho dovuto prendere una strada più lunga tornare a casa della mia famiglia. (The doctor isn't on my usual route back, so I had to take a longer way back to my family's house.)"

"Capisco. (I see.)"

His friend pondered for a moment, a concerned look forming on his face.

"Ezio, hai notato qualcosa di diverso in merito a Vieri ultimamente? (Ezio, have you noticed anything different about Vieri lately?)"

"Ho solo visto che agisce nel suo solito modo testardo. Avete notato qualcosa di insolito? (I have only seen him acting in his usual pig-headed manner. Did you notice something unusual?)" Ezio raised an eyebrow, curious that he may have missed something during his fight with Vieri. But, he could not recall something unusual or out of the ordinary.

"No, ero troppo impegnato a farsi sbranato da uno dei suoi ... "servitori". Ma ho visto suo padre, quando ero a piedi l'altro giorno ... sai, Francesco de 'Pazzi. (No, I was too busy getting mauled by one of his... 'minions'. But I saw his father when I was walking the other day...you know, Francesco de' Pazzi.)" His friend explained.

"Che di suo padre? (What of his father?)"

"Stava parlando con il fratello, Jacopo, e pochi altri che non conoscevo. Si allontanarono prima che potessi ascoltare, ma il Pazzi non aveva quel comportamento stesso compiaciuto su di loro ... Qualunque cosa stessero parlando, era serio. E non sembra molto felice. (He was speaking with his brother, Jacopo, and a few others I did not recognize. They moved away before I could listen in, but the Pazzi didn't have that same smug demeanor about them... Whatever they were talking about, it was serious. And they didn't look very happy. )"

His friend thought for a moment.

"So che questo può sembrare stupido, ma credo che qualcosa di grosso sta per accadere in famiglia. (I know this might sound stupid, but I think something big is about to happen in the family.)"

Ezio was a bit confused, but also inquisitive. Marco was a good friend, though not especially close to Ezio. He often got hunches about things he didn't know much about. And he wasn't always right. Still, was it wise to simply brush off the observation as nothing?

Marco shook his head.

"Ehi, se non credo che sia qualcosa, io lo lasciano in pace. La tua famiglia sa che i Pazzi meglio di me. (Hey, if you don't think it's anything, I will leave it alone. Your family knows the Pazzi better than I do.)" Marco responded to Ezio's quizzical look almost apologetically. Ezio chuckled a bit and patted him on the shoulder.

"Va tutto bene, amico mio. Se qualsiasi altra cosa di insolito accade o se mi sento niente, mi ricordo quello che hai detto. Si può parlare di più in un secondo momento, se una cosa del genere dovesse accadere. (It's alright, my friend. If anything else unusual happens or if I hear anything, I will remember what you said. We can speak more of it later if such a thing were to happen.)" Ezio reassured him. Marco nodded.

"Penso che suona giusto. Ancora ... guardare fuori per guai, Ezio. (I think that sounds fair. Still...watch out for trouble, Ezio.)"

Ezio nodded, still finding an urge to laugh. Marco found himself laughing along with him, feeling the tension ease off.

"Sai per me, questo è più facile a dirsi che a farsi. (You know for me, that's easier said than done.)" Ezio replied. Marco laughed before giving him a farewell as Ezio realized that his home was just up ahead. He could see the frame of the Palazzo Auditore outlined by the fair evening light. He quickened his pace, disappearing around the corner. And so, night held its sway once more, but none were aware how dark things were, especially those things and events that were to come. Especially for the house of Auditore.

…..

…To be continued…

**Author's Notes: Sorry the chapters are taking so long. T_T I don't have as much time as I think. Still, I want to thank everyone for their continuing support, advice, reviews, favorites, and subscriptions, or whatever … It's all appreciated deeply. I always want feedback and I'm really happy with how this is turning out so far. And yes, I've pretty much decided this will be Ezio x OC. I was not sure about it at first, but I am more confident about including it as a part of the story. Tune in next time! **


	9. Lessons in Defense and Discourse

Chapter 9: Lessons in Defense and Discourse

Over the next few days, Seona recovered even more from her injuries. Now she was at full strength, and almost all of her wounds had healed and her bandages were removed. She no longer had to ingest the foul tasting medicine she had been given. All that was left was a light pink mark on her cheek that was growing less apparent by the day.

She was becoming better in her language skills, now able to understand quite a bit of the common words and phrases thrown around as well as some other words here and there. It was easy enough to understand the Courtesans. Or perhaps she only thought she understood.

Anselma, Luana, and a couple of other Courtesans had started taking her to an empty room in near the back entrance to the brothel or to the fenced-in area right outside for a small portion of each day. In the simplest language they could, Anselma and Luana explained they were hoping they could teach her how to better protect herself from thugs like those who had attacked her.

The first days were just simple lessons, such as what to do when one forcibly grabs a person's arm, or how to escape when pinned to a wall or the floor. …The correct positioning of one's body, a quick dodge in the right direction. Most of the techniques for dealing with these were straightforward, requiring only simple reactions and movements that Seona found herself quick to become accustomed to. This seemed to garner approval, but Luana seemed the more easily pleased one, while Anselma kept her opinion of her progress well-hidden.

However, Seona was by no means a natural. She was often corrected for mistakes, both major and minor. Perhaps the best thing that helped her to truly master simple self-defense was practice. A few hours were devoted every day solely to this. But, she was gradually given increasingly more difficult and complex scenarios and techniques. More practice was required, and sometimes the amount of time and corrections it would take would nearly drive the young woman to pull her own hair out.

She had focus and determination, her locked gaze and her energy levels were evidence enough for that. But, physical feats were not her forte, and it was becoming especially apparent as time went on. Still, she listened eagerly, trying her best to head the lessons and correct her mistakes. She would very well need these skills in the future if she was staying in this time for an extended period.

When she had time, she would visit with Claudia. She could breathe easily having her company when there was a moment to spare. She was happy to see Petruccio again as well, but saw less of him due to his general confinement to the Auditore home. Even Ezio made the occasional appearance, always greeting her with an intriguing smile. It always captured her attention when he did this, but she couldn't quite place a word for the feeling. But, usually he was on his way elsewhere, so she had not had the chance to learn much of Claudia's elder brother.

One day after practicing her stances, she had left the empty room in the back and was greeted by Paola. The leader of the Courtesans had been keeping an eye on the girl's training from a distance, but occasionally offered advice when she got the chance. When she wasn't training or out with Claudia, Seona would help the other girls or even Paola herself with small tasks. But, there was something that she had been meaning to ask her. Seona still wondered if she was expected to join the Courtesans at some point. Perhaps her self-defense training was a part of this? Even though simple things made sense, this was never made clear to her. Paola was always very kind and friendly towards her, but she was still afraid at what the woman's answer might be.

"Buon pomeriggio, Seona. Vedo che hai lavorato sodo per imparare le tecniche di difesa. (Good afternoon, Seona. I see you have been hard at work learning those defense techniques.)" The madam smiled at her, dressed in her usual red regal garb. Seona nodded politely, even bending in a brief bow.

"Sì. So di avere una lunga strada da percorrere prima che questa diventa una seconda natura, però. (Yes. I know I have a long way to go before this becomes second nature, though.)"

"Siete saggio tenere a mente. (You are wise to keep that in mind.)" Paola replied with approval. Seona opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, nervous to address the concern she had. Paola was able to pick up on this and brought her eyes to meet Seona's.

"Si sembrano avere qualcosa in mente. Sarebbe disposto a dirmi? (You appear to have something on your mind. Would you be willing to tell me?)"

Seona's face flushed and she averted her gaze.

"Ho pensato a qualcosa per un po 'che ho in mente di chiederti. Ma, ero un po 'nervoso. (I've been thinking about something for a while that I've been meaning to ask you. But, I was a bit nervous.)" Seona told her truthfully.

"Chiedimi quello che vuoi. (Ask me whatever you wish.)"

Seona took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Paola, non posso ringraziare lei e le cortigiane abbastanza per avermi in cura e l'assistenza me indietro per la salute. Sei stato tutto così buono con me e significa il mondo. Sono lieto di aiutarvi a quando posso, io ti devo tutto un grande debito. Ma ... (Paola, I can't thank you and the Courtesans enough for taking me in and nursing me back to health. You've all been so good to me and it means the world. I am glad to help you when I can; I owe you all a great debt. But…)"

Seona gulped.

"Dovrei ... Dovrei essere premuto per diventare una cortigiana e servire i clienti come le ragazze fanno? Io ... io confesso mi chiedevo se ci fosse qualcosa che posso fare, invece ... forse aiutare voi e le cortigiane in un altro modo in qualche modo? (Would I…Would I be pressed to become a Courtesan and serve clients as the girls do? I…I confess I was wondering if there was something else I could do instead…perhaps assist you and the Courtesans in another manner somehow?)"

Paola concealed quiet laughter, which made Seona even more nervous.

"Posso capire ciò che riguarda profondamente. Non si dovrebbe assumere il ruolo di una cortigiana alla leggera. (I can understand this would concern you deeply. One should not take up the role of a Courtesan lightly.)" Paola motioned for Seona to walk with her. The blonde followed beside the dark haired woman down the hallway, listening to her intently as best she could.

"Seona, io ... sono uno che è arrivato a credere profondamente nella scelta e seguendo una propria strada, qualunque essa sia. Coloro che sono venuti da me per essere cortigiane hanno fatto di loro spontanea volontà, e non mi costringe nessuno che non voleva diventare uno di noi. Questo è il modo di un tiranno, e non ho intenzione di assumere un ideale mi oppongo. (Seona, I…am one who has come to believe very deeply in choice and following one's own path, whatever that may be. Those who have come to me to be Courtesans have done this of their own will, and I would not force anyone who did not wish to become one of us. This is the way of a tyrant, and I have no intention of taking on an ideal I oppose.)"

Paola's tone was somber. This was something Seona could tell the madam felt very strongly about, and it was certainly not the reaction Seona would have expected in response to her question. Or…was she somehow misunderstanding her?

"Se ritieni che il tuo percorso ti chiama per tornare la nostra generosità in un'altra forma, che poi è dove si va. Non è il mio posto di costringerti a un altro percorso, ma per consentire di fare le tue scelte. (If you feel your path calls you to return our generosity in another form, then that is where you will go. It is not my place to force you to another path, but to allow you to make your own choices.)"

"... Devo ammettere che questa non era la risposta che mi sarei aspettato. Sei davvero straordinariamente gentile, signora Paola. (…I admit that this was not the answer I would have expected. You really are extraordinarily kind, Madam Paola.)" Seona confessed.

"Immagino che tu non lo farei. Questa è una risposta prevedibile. (I suppose you wouldn't. That's a predictable response.)"

"In ogni caso, vi ringrazio. Mille volte. Io metterò del mio meglio in ogni altro compito che le cortigiane e mi farebbe fare. (In any case, I thank you. A thousand times over. I will put forth my best effort in any other task you and the Courtesans would have me do.)"

Paola nodded her head.

"Mi aspetto tanto. (I expect as much.)"

She put a finger to her lips, pondering a moment. The older woman then turned to the younger, her face with a light in her eyes and a smile on her lips. An idea had struck her.

"Seona, hai fatto il bucato, e di eseguire commissioni per la tua famiglia in Inghilterra? (Seona, did you do your own laundry and run errands for your family back in England?)"

Seona guessed when she meant laundry, she meant washing clothes by hand and not throwing them into a machine like she was used to. But, she had very vivid memories of her mother teaching her to wash clothes by hand, saying it was something that was passed down the generations. She was told in case there was some sort of major power outage or some other reason the washer and dryer couldn't be used. And errands? Of course she did that.

She nodded.

"Sì, vorrei aiutare mia madre nel nostro piccolo posto a Londra. (Yes, I would help my mother in our small place in London.)"

London was still a city, right? Maybe not as big as it was in modern day, but it was the closest thing she could think of to being a big city. Chicago was a bustling place. At that moment she remembered walking down the streets, stopping in art galleries and listening to music at Virgin Records. A bit of a homesick feeling sat in the pit of her stomach.

"Ti manca Londra, non è vero? (You miss London, don't you?)"

Seona sighed.

"Credo che quello che mi manca sono facce familiari e le persone che parlano la mia lingua. Ma, io sono qui adesso, e ho intenzione di fare la maggior parte di esso. (I guess what I miss are familiar faces and people who speak my own language. But, I am here now, and I'm going to make the most of it.)"

"Eppure, è comprensibile. ... Tuttavia, credo che sarebbe di grande aiuto per noi se avete aiutato a lavare i vestiti e in esecuzione per acquistare forniture dal mercato come il cibo. Avere qualcun altro per questo compito in modo che le ragazze possono concentrarsi sul proprio lavoro principale, sì? (Still, it's understandable. ...Nonetheless, I think it would be of great help to us if you assisted in washing the clothes and running to buy supplies from the market such as food. Having someone else for this task so the girls can focus on their primary work, yes?)"

"Puoi contare su di me. (You can count on me.)" Seona replied confidently.

"Molto buono. In realtà, si potrebbe correre ai venditori oggi e prendere un po 'di pane? Una delle ragazze mi ha informato che sono bassi. (Very good. In fact, could you run to the vendors today and grab some bread? One of the girls informed me we are low.)"

Seona was handed a pouch of coins. She was a bit surprised, but it was more than fair she be put to work right away. Plus, it was a good excuse to get some fresh air. She was instructed on what to obtain and what vendors would sell these.

"Farò fretta e vedere che si è fatto. (I will make haste and see that it is done.)" Seona quickly departed Paola's company. The blonde took to the market streets. With focus and promptness, she made her way to the vendors Paola indicated and asked for the things given. She paid what was asked, though it took some time to find all of the vendors with the items that were needed. However, she was satisfied to find everything on the list she memorized, and that they were willing to give her the price that was mentioned by Paola.

There would no doubt be longer lists in the future, but memory was something that served Seona well. So, this was something she knew she could do more than competently and consistently.

Her last stop had taken her a ways away from the brothel, and she could feel the sun simmering down heat onto her shoulders. She stepped into the shadier parts of the streets, taking a short walk before turning around to head back. She had started getting used to the less than rosy scent of Renaissance Florence and its people. The more pleasant smells of food and flowers could block it out if possible, though not entirely. She also had come to enjoy the music of the wandering minstrels, throwing a coin or two from her scavenging the streets their way. Some of them could be pushy and asked for more, while others were grateful for even a show of thanks. But, the more she walked the streets of Florence, the less and less she felt out of place.

But, she was still an outsider. That would never go away. She stood out especially since she had such a porcelain complexion. Rarely, she might see a blonde, even a redhead or two, but for the most part the Italians around her had very dark hair and that trademark olive tint to their skin. Foreigners were few and far between on the common streets. She still had her bag back in her room with her old clothes, and memories of things that would come long after all of these people had died.

But, when she was with Claudia and the other Auditores, she seemed to forget that she didn't belong. She was just as much a part of their reality as they were a part of her reality. She cringed at the thought of being stuck here forever, that she might never find an answer to why she was really here or if she would ever go home. But, maybe she could build a full life here, and she hoped they would be a part of it. One day at a time.

Seona strolled along, contemplating all of these things when she heard several voices.

"Io non ... no. Non c'è modo questo è vero! (I don't…no. There's no way that's true!)"

"Sei in negazione, Claudia! (You're in denial, Claudia!)"

Seona saw Claudia and three other girls up ahead. Claudia looked very upset and her lip was trembling. The other three looked very serious.

"Se non ci credete, magari crederete ai vostri occhi la prossima volta che lo vedi. Abbiamo finito cercando di farvi vedere la verità. (If you won't believe us, maybe you will believe your eyes when you next see him. We're done trying to make you see the truth.)"

What was going on? The one girl who spoke said some words Seona couldn't quite make out to the other girls and they left. Claudia stood there with a shocked expression, almost unaware that Seona was cautiously approaching her.

"Claudia!"

At first she didn't respond.

"Claudia!" Seona called a little louder. Claudia turned her head and twitched a bit as if surprised. It was as if Seona had pulled her out of a trance.

"Seona! Mi dispiace, io non ti avevo visto. (Seona! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there.)"

"Stai bene, Claudia? Che cosa è successo? (Are you alright, Claudia? What happened?)"

She shook her head.

"Non è niente, sto bene. (It's nothing, I'm okay.)"

"Non sembra male. Vuoi parlarne? (You don't seem okay. Do you want to talk about it?)"

Claudia shook her head no. Seona saw she was very troubled but it was probably not best to force the issue, she thought. Maybe she would tell her later if she felt she wasn't being pressured. Or maybe it was something private that she shouldn't intrude upon. She didn't know either way, but the best thing she could do was perhaps what a friend should.

"Beh, se cambi idea io sono qui per ascoltare. (Well, if you change your mind I'm here to listen.)"

Claudia wiped away a tear that trickled down and took of deep, shaken breath. After a few moments, she felt she could compose herself and looked up at Seona.

"E 'molto gentile da parte tua per offrire, Seona. Io ... Forse ho solo bisogno di essere distratto per un po 'e prendere la mia mente più gravi cose. (That's very kind of you to offer, Seona. I…Perhaps I just need to be distracted for a bit and take my mind of weightier things.)"

Seona smiled.

"Perché non andiamo a fare una passeggiata? Forse vi sentirete meglio. (Why don't we go for a walk? Maybe you will feel better.)"

Seona looked briefly at the market street and then back at Claudia.

"Sì, sì che sarebbe bello. (Yes, yes that would be nice.)"

The two girls began a quiet stroll down the active streets of Florence. Everyone bustled around them. The two, however, spoke very little. The silence in a way was calm, bringing serenity to uneasiness. Or maybe words were not always needed when one was trying to comfort a friend, Seona thought. Maybe sometimes the best medicine was simply keeping a friend company when they needed it. A bell from the church rang, adding a solemn melody to their walking.

They walked several blocks, looking at vendors and people running about before Claudia tapped on Seona's shoulder.

"Che ci fermiamo a riposare un po '? (May we stop and rest a bit?)" Claudia pointed to a nearby bench. Seona nodded.

"Certo. (Of course.)"

The two young women sat together, side by side, looking as people walked by. The clouds above moved slowly, as if watching the world go by with the two of them. Seona noticed Claudia's face twisting in a pensive expression. She was probably thinking about whatever was bothering her that the other girls were telling her about. Perhaps, Seona thought.

Suddenly, Claudia's eyes wandered over and saw Seona watching her.

"Seona?"

"Sì, Claudia? (Yes, Claudia?)"

"La maggior parte dei miei amici sarebbe ancora cercando di farmi parlare di quello che è successo. E 'venuto in mente che ho avuto momenti in cui ci siamo seduti in silenzio a guardare il mondo che passa in questo modo. E '... insolito. (Most of my other friends would still be trying to get me to talk about what happened. It's occurred to me that I've had few moments where we just sat in silence and watched the world go by like this. It's…unusual.)"

"Beh, hai detto che non voleva parlarne. Come il tuo amico, ho bisogno di rispetto. (Well, you said you didn't want to talk about it. As your friend, I need to respect that.)"

Seona turned her gaze from Claudia to the people walking about.

"Sono cresciuto in un back città molto affollata nel mio paese. In molti degli edifici persone stati, spazio personale era ad un premio. ... Quello che sto cercando di dire è che ho imparato che lo spazio era qualcosa di molto prezioso .(I grew up in a very crowded city back in my home country. In a lot of the buildings people stayed in, personal space was at a premium. … What I am trying to say is that I learned that space was something that was very valuable)," Seona started thinking out loud, relating her thoughts to Claudia, "E a volte è la cosa migliore che si può dare una persona, quando hanno bisogno di qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo con voi, avete bisogno del vostro spazio per risolvere la cosa da soli. Mi rendo conto che. Forse sarete pronti a condividere quando lo si risolvere, forse non. Ma, questa è la tua direttiva. (And sometimes it's the best thing you can give a person when they are in need of something. Whatever's going on with you, you need your space to sort it out on your own. I understand that. Maybe you'll be ready to share it when you sort it out, maybe you won't. But, that's your directive.)"

Suddenly, a thought smacked Seona in the face. She sounded an awful lot like Paola when she was talking to Seona earlier that day. Either some of Paola was rubbing off on Seona, of maybe the two of them had a similar philosophy that Seona hadn't taken notice of…

"In ogni caso, il mio lavoro principale è di essere tuo amico, puro e semplice. (Anyway, my main job is being your friend, plain and simple.)"

Claudia got up from the bench, containing a smile.

"Le cose sono raramente semplici. Apprezzo il fatto che tu mi consideri tuo amico, Seona. (Things are seldom simple. I appreciate that you consider me your friend, Seona.)"

Seona laughed.

"Beh, spero che possiamo essere amici. Conoscere persone in un paese straniero non è facile, ma sei stato molto paziente e generoso con me. (Well, I hope we can be friends. Getting to know people in a strange land isn't easy, but you've been very patient and generous with me.)"

"Sì. (Yes)," Claudia replied, "Incontro qualcuno diverso è sempre interessante. Ma, mi piace pensare a te un amico, forse, pure. Sei utile, solidale, e molto premuroso. (Meeting someone different is always interesting. But, I would like to think of you a friend, perhaps, as well. You're helpful, supportive, and very thoughtful.)"

There was a pause between the two of them.

"Grazie.(Thank you.)"

The sun was starting to glide towards the other end of the sky, signaling the beginning of evening. Claudia knew she would have to head home soon. Seona decided to walk with her back to the Auditore house and say a quick goodbye before heading back to the Courtesans to deliver the goods she had picked up for them. Doing more of that type of work like she had been doing was certainly something she could do better in than the alternative. And she had time to hold on to these small threads that were being woven and tightened to this time and place.

They arrived at the Auditore home, where Seona bowed to Claudia and was about to bid her farewell.

"Forse dovremmo incontrarci di nuovo domani? C'è un gioco che stiamo giocando qui a Firenze che ho pensato che potrebbe essere divertente per insegnare. (Perhaps we should meet up again tomorrow? There's a game we play here in Florence that I thought might be fun to teach you.)"

"Un gioco? Sarei veramente interessato a questo. (A game? I'd be really interested in that.)"

Seona looked up to see an older woman in the main Courtyard walking towards them, dressed in elegant garb with a smile on her face.

"Buona sera, Claudia! E 'bello averti a casa. (Good evening, Claudia! It's good to have you home.)"

"Madre! E 'bello vedere anche te! (Mother! It's good to see you, too!)"

…Mother? So this woman was Claudia's mother, Seona noted. She looked around to see if maybe anybody else was nearby, but none of the other Auditore were present outside.

"Con po 'di fortuna, Ezio e Federico sarà a casa prossimamente. Ma, conoscendo i miei due figli ... (With any luck, Ezio and Federico will be home shortly as well. But, knowing my two sons…)"

She saw Seona from behind Claudia.

"Buona sera, signorina. (Good evening, miss.)"

Seona bowed her head quickly.

"Buona sera, signora Auditore. (Good evening, Lady Auditore.)"

The mother's quiet smile persisted. Seona raised her head back up.

"Madre, questo è Seona. Seona, questa è la mia madre, Maria Auditore. (Mother, this is Seona. Seona, this is my mother, Maria Auditore.)"

Seona felt she was a little nervous. Maria noticed Seona's anxious expression and gestured to her to relax. Seona took a deep breath and tried her best to produce a calm smile.

"E 'bello conoscerti, Seona. (It is good to meet you, Seona.)"

"E 'un onore conoscerla, davvero. (It's an honor to meet you, truly.)"

Claudia chuckled. Seona admitted she might be a little over the top. But, was it over the top in this time and place? After all, after spending time with Claudia she had confirmed that the Auditore were indeed an aristocratic family here in Florence. Perhaps Seona was worried somewhere within herself of causing offense. But, Maria Auditore appeared as serene as a crystalline lake. Seona had met few people in her life that appeared so placid, but Claudia's mother was certainly among these people now.

"Claudia mi dice che sei uno straniero. Da dove vieni, Seona? (Claudia tells me you are a foreigner. Where are you from, Seona?)"

"Vengo da Londra, Inghilterra. (I hail from London, England.)" Seona quickly replied to Maria's question. The woman was quite surprised from the tone of her voice, though she still looked considerably calm.

"Il mio, il mio. Firenze è un viaggio terribilmente lungo da Londra. Se mi è consentito, cosa ti ha portato così lontano da casa, Seona? (My, my. Florence is a terribly long journey from London. If I may, what brought you so far away from your home, Seona?)"

"Io ... dovevo venire qui. Era piuttosto un lungo viaggio, devo dire. (I…I had to come here. It was quite a long travel, I must say.)" Seona answered truthfully.

"Ma, io sono contento di essere venuto qui. Firenze è una città bellissima. E la gente qui sono stati davvero bene per la maggior parte. Sto imparando tanto di questo posto e ho raccogliendo più italiano e più ogni giorno. (But, I'm glad I came here. Florence is a beautiful city. And the people here have been really good for the most part. I'm learning so much about this place and I've been picking up Italian more and more each day.)"

"Posso immaginare che lasciare la propria casa non è facile. Soprattutto perché si è circondati da persone che parlano una lingua diversa dalla propria. Ma, sarei uno dei primi a darvi il benvenuto qui a Firenze. (I can imagine that leaving one's home isn't easy. Especially since you are surrounded by people who speak a different language than your own. But, I would be one of the first people to welcome you here to Florence.)"

"È molto gentile da parte sua. (That's very kind of you.)" Seona thanked her.

"Forse venire per più di una breve visita qualche volta? (Perhaps you should come for more than a brief visit sometime?)"

Claudia's face lit up, an idea whishing through her head.

"Credo che sarebbe un'ottima idea, Madre! Forse si potrebbe leggere alcuni dei libri che abbiamo sugli scaffali per praticare il vostro italiano. E so Petruccio sarei felice di dire Ciao a voi. (I think that would be an excellent idea, Mother! Maybe you could read some of the books we have on the shelves to practice your Italian. And I know Petruccio would be happy to say Hello to you.)"

Seona thought about this a moment.

"Sì, forse avrei ottenuto di incontrare il resto della tua famiglia. Ho incontrato Ezio così, ma so che hai citato un altro fratello a un certo punto. (Yes, maybe I would get to meet the rest of your family too. I've met Ezio as well, but I know you've mentioned another brother at one point.)"

"Sì, forse avrei la possibilità di incontrare il resto della tua famiglia. Ho incontrato Ezio pure, ma io so che hai citato un altro fratello a un certo punto. (Yes, my other elder brother, Federico. And you haven't met my father or Annetta either. Perhaps if they happen to be around and not attending to other things perhaps there will be a chance for an introduction.)"

"Sembra una bella idea. (It sounds like a lovely idea.)"

"Molto buono. Perche 'non vieni domani pomeriggio? (Very good. Why don't you come over tomorrow afternoon?)"

Seona paused a moment, a bit surprised.

"Certo. Nel frattempo, mi piacerebbe meglio tornare al posto Io rimango prima che diventi troppo scuro. (Certainly. In the meantime, I'd best get back to the place I'm staying before it gets too dark.)" She looked at the sky, seeing she didn't have much time left. She would need to be back fairly soon and get the goods she had picked up delivered.

"Certo. Ci vediamo domani, Seona! (Of course. See you tomorrow, Seona!)"

"E 'stato bello conoscerti, Seona. (It was good to meet you, Seona.)"

She bid the Auditore women farewell, making a quick, straight path back to the brothel. Her eyes were more watchful and she was more wary of the people about the street. However, while she was keeping most of her attention on the world in front of her, a part of her mind was buzzing with the idea that she had been invited to the Auditore house for an actual visit and that she might get to meet the rest of this noble family who had been so benevolent to her.

Night descended once again, another day in the past had been spent. How many more days would she spend, she still wondered. But, if they were spent with people like the Auditore family, it would be an existence to be content with despite being torn from the one she had once known. Little did the Auditores or Seona herself know that it would change, that that the abrupt pull on the strings would change them as well.

…To be Continued…

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Sorry this took so long! I've been very busy slaving away over hot textbooks for my professors. Summer is very near, though, so I should have more time to work on moving things into events from the actual Assassin's Creed games. Speaking of which, one of my reviewers was concerned about the events in the last chapter. My answer is: The fight with Vieri in the last chapter is not the fight that occurs at the beginning of AC2, this is a fight that takes place before that. It's implied they had fight before then so I ran with the idea as a method of foreshadowing (which most of you picked up on). He didn't go visit Cristina as per the reasons I listed above, but even that was also a bit of foreshadowing. The whole chapter was foreshadowing! :D**

**Ugh…I am looking forward to the point where Seona learns enough Italian that I don't have to translate 99% of the dialogue using a crummy online translator. D:**

**I'm not so confident about this chapter… but in any case I promise by chapter 12 I should be moving into events from the game. If anyone has suggestions for future chapters I'll be happy to listen. See you then!**


	10. And He was Quite Charming

Chapter 10: And He was Quite Charming

Seona sat on her bed, letting a sigh pass her lips after a hard evening's work when she got back from her visit with Claudia. Tomorrow after her work and practice training were done she was to come to the Palazzo Auditore for a more formal visit with Claudia and her family. Claudia's mother, Maria, would be there, as well as Petruccio, and their maid, Annetta. Her brothers might also be there, and if they were fortunate, according to Maria, her husband might take time to say hello.

A chance to meet the whole family was both an exciting and terrifying thought to the young woman. The Auditore had been nothing but kind and gracious from what little she had seen of them besides Claudia. And Claudia was a friend to her, or at least the desire to become friends was mutual. She marveled at the idea of getting to learn more about the people of Florence and a chance to practice the Italian she had been picking up from everyone.

But, the terrifying aspects lurked around like the Dark Figure in her nightmares. The Auditore were an aristocratic family, and honestly they had seen as little of her as she did of them. Even after the time she spent with Claudia, her knowledge of the expectations of the nobility was limited to what little she was told and the other half guesswork. She knew what Claudia was like, but was the rest of the family as patient and forgiving as she?

She knew she would have to be very cautious of her language, but considering her limited capability to speak at all, that might be a problem. She had impressed even herself with what she was picking up, but what if she messed up? What if she said something in the wrong way and insulted them? And then there were other issues on top of that. What did one even do on these kinds of visits? What was she supposed to wear? All she had were her older clothes from home and the green dress she had picked up the first day.

Claudia had once inquired of this, wondering why she wore the same clothes. Seona wasn't sure how to answer the question at first. Claudia wondered if she was impoverished, but was a little confused because the dress Seona wore was more appropriate to someone with a decent family background. Not nobility by any means, but perhaps the daughter of a skilled artisan. And from what information Seona had told her, she understood that Seona's family did fairly well for themselves back in London.

Seona hesitated, but thought of an explanation, explaining to Claudia that she had been robbed on her way to Florence and barely escaped with only herself and a scraping of her possessions. Claudia was horrified to hear this, especially after what happened to Seona not too long ago. It almost was as if Seona had a target on her back, or perhaps that was how Claudia saw it anyway. Seona wanted to reassure her somehow, but realized that she might have elaborated her backstory not quite how she had intended. But in a way, except for the details it was as close to the truth as she could probably get.

In either case, Claudia was aware that despite whatever Seona was back home, it didn't mean much now that she was here. She had little more than what a beggar might, but perhaps only a little more because she had been fortunate to find a place to live.

But, other than that dress, she didn't have anything else to wear that seemed appropriate. And while she might know a little of mending clothes, she didn't quite have the skills to make an entire dress of her own. Especially not one overnight that was of acceptable standard to the nobility. She would have to see what she could find tomorrow.

Her mind drifted back to the story she had made up about herself to present to this new world she was trapped in. Naturally, Claudia had asked about Seona's family and her travels. Seona was honest for the most part about the type of people in her family, and talked about life in the city. She had told Claudia before that she had left home against her will. Claudia never pried too deeply into the matter, but Seona knew she probably had her wonders and suspicions. But, eventually she would need a purpose to her journey and a reason she could not easily go back.

A part of her felt dishonest for having to omit and alter parts of her past to make it in keeping with something that might actually happen to someone from the 15th century. Well, to a point it was dishonesty. But, it was necessary. Nobody would understand time travel or strange phenomena like the Dark Figure. Madness! Witchcraft!

The Courtesans also inquired about her past, but they asked fewer questions than Claudia. Well, except for Paola. The madam of the Florentine Courtesans had a curiosity about the woman that her girls had taken into the fold, assisting in tasks so the girls could work more and not have to take time for more mundane tasks. The older woman actually did once inquire about if Seona would attempt to make it back to London and why she had come to Florence in the first place.

Seona told her as she had told Claudia that she had left home against her will. Unlike Claudia, Paola asked if Seona was willing to share why that would be. The madam probably wondered if it was something she had done or if something had been done to her. Seona gave her the simplest answer she could think of: that there was no longer a home or family for her to return to, that all the things of her old life were gone, and so she was forced to leave London to build a new life. Why she came so far as Florence, not even she could say. Perhaps it would have been better to stay in England, that at least she would understand the language. But, perhaps there was something special about Italy, or merely being far enough away from home would give her a truly fresh start.

Paola accepted the story with a grain of salt. She was not one so easily fooled, and she probably sensed there was more going on than what Seona was willing to share. But, Seona's mourning of her family and having to start over was genuine and perhaps Paola left it at that out of sympathy. Or perhaps she thought Seona would be willing to share more later when more trust had been built. Either way, she had reason to believe now that Paola was generally not a malevolent person in her intentions, just the opposite.

It would be nice if there was at least one person she could talk to though. Someone who would understand and that she could tell the real story. But for the sake of her safety and the peace of those around her she had to become a part of the time and place until some sort of sliver of hope came, perhaps a chance to go home. But as she had thought before, there was a very likely chance that she could never go home. But, even repeating it over and over didn't quite keep the thought from having the same punch as it did the first time it occurred to her.

She undressed and slipped under the covers, hugging her blanket tightly as she sought the darkness of sleep.

…

The next morning, Seona was full of an eager discipline as she went about her tasks for the day, more so than usual. The early morning was difficult, with lots of scrubbing floors and clothes and running about to assist the Courtesans. Seona persevered through it with this focus and determination, not once faltering to do things to the best of her ability. This focus carried into her training. She still made mistakes, sometimes serious missteps that cost her balance or advantage against an opponent in the mock self-defense scenarios. But, she found herself recovering much quicker and getting back into the fray of things.

The Courtesans who had overseen her from the beginning, Anselma and Luana, both noted her keen discipline this day. The two of them whispered to one another, speculating at possible reasons for the young woman's increased durability and stamina. As usual, Luana was the one more visibly impressed, with Anselma appearing to be ever the silent judge.

When training had concluded for the day, Seona excused herself and made her way to the back door. Her hand reached for the knob, only to pause when an unexpected voice spoke to her from behind.

"Che si sta per incontrare di nuovo il giovane nobildonna, sto indovinando? (You are going to meet the young noblewoman again, I am guessing?)"

From the lower, more serious tone in the voice it sounded like it was Anselma. Seona was surprised to hear the Courtesan speak to her outside of training. Anselma seemed ever the skeptic and somewhat distant of the two who watched over her. But here she was, apparently having taken note of Seona's other daily routines.

"…Sai? (…You know?)"

Anselma kept a cool expression, her tone unchanging.

"Ho visto i due di voi da una distanza di tanto in tanto. Quindi sì, sono a conoscenza di esso. (I've seen the two of you from a distance from time to time. So yes, I am aware of it.)"

Seona's face flushed.

"Sono curioso di sapere perché si sceglie di essere in sua compagnia. Stai cercando di ingraziarsi dalla sua famiglia? (I am curious as to why you choose to be in her company. Are you looking to curry favor from her family?)"

It was a reasonable possibility, but Seona had never thought of her relationship with Claudia and the Auditore in that manner.

"Claudia è il mio amico. Passo il tempo con lei. (Claudia is my friend. I enjoy spending time with her.)"

Anselma raised an eyebrow.

"E questo 'Claudia' gode la compagnia di una delle stazione inferiore come te? (And this 'Claudia' enjoys the company of one of lower station such as yourself?)"

Seona exhaled tentatively.

"Ha detto queste cose, sì. (She has said such things, yes.)"

Anselma gave a barely audible harrumph, betraying her skepticism.

"Fare attenzione a non impigliarsi dalla politica della nobiltà, Seona. C'è sempre più in corso di i sorrisi e le tafferugli che si vedono per le strade. (Be careful not to become entangled by the politics of the nobility, Seona. There is always more going on than the smiles and the scuffles you see on the streets.)"

Seona found herself unable to understand some of the words, but it was clear that Anselma was warning her of the relationship she had with Claudia and her family. She felt naturally defensive, wanting to argue that the Auditore seemed like decent enough people. But in all honesty, what did she really know of them as a family? Only time would say for certain whether she even truly understood what was meant by Anselma's words.

"Ho fatto Paola consapevoli di questo, ma lei non ha agito su di esso per la mia conoscenza. Forse lei se si sente la necessità di, o forse lei ha un piano di cui sono semplicemente inconsapevoli ... (I've made Paola aware of this, but she has not acted on it to my knowledge. Perhaps she will if she feels there is a need to, or perhaps she has a plan of which I am simply unaware…)"

The words became muddled and almost incomprehensible to Seona when she realized they were probably not entirely meant for her. Anselma had looked away and lowered her voice, as if making an aside to someone else. The only thing she managed to understand was that Paola's name was mentioned. Anselma looked back at Seona with a stern gaze.

"Battistrada con saggezza. (Tread wisely.)"

Anselma picked up the skirt of her dress and turned away from Seona, back to the front where there were costumers awaiting. She heard the eager voice of Luana calling to Anselma, as well as the boisterous shouts of men looking for a good time. Seona took this as her cue to exit and whipped around the door, shutting it behind her before making her way towards the market.

This morning seemed a bit quiet for the usual bustle of Florence, the air a bit cooler and the sun's light softened by the passing of white clouds. However, compared to the cold, barren plains around Peace Garden State, Italy still felt mildly warm and the wind gentler on her skin, especially today. The young blonde scanned the markets for the tailors that were vending women's clothing. She browsed through them, either finding the price beyond what she could pay or the type of dress she was looking for to be absent.

Seona felt a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Back home, she was never one who worried too much about her appearance. She always made an effort to look clean and well-kept but when it came to clothes she admitted she was less than thrilled with the subject. When she first looked for a dress here, it was out of a necessity to blend in and not draw undue attention to herself and get into trouble. But now…looking for something to wear to visit Claudia's family… it seemed rather…frivolous?

She came upon the small shop she had been to before where she bought her green dress. There was almost nobody there this time, and the shop seemed bare compared to last time. The young man who had waited on her before was there, tidying up the place. In the back Seona could see the partial figure of a woman sewing the hem of a skirt.

As she turned her attention to the clothes that were available, the young man looked up and realized that Seona was there.

"Ah, bentornato! Vedo che vestito si è scelto si adatta molto bene. (Ah, welcome back! I see that dress you chose fits you very well.)"

Seona's attention snapped away from the clothes and she blinked rapidly, startled that the young man remembered her from before.

"Sì, lo è. Sono sorpreso che mi riconosci. (Yes, it is. I'm surprised you recognize me.)"

The young man laughed, smiling politely at the blonde.

"Io non dimentico mai una faccia, e io di certo non dimentico un vestito che mia sorella fa. (I don't forget a face, and I certainly don't forget a dress that my sister makes.)"

"Sorella? (Sister?)"

"Mia sorella e mia nonna fanno gran parte dei vestiti qui. Quindi, stavi cercando qualcosa in particolare oggi, signorina? (My sister and my grandmother make much of the clothes here. So, were you looking for something in particular today, miss?)"

Seona found herself eyeing a lovely blue dress with multiple layers and lacey ruffles puffing out of the sleeves like sea foam. Darker, tree like patterns snaked down the back, making it seem like something fit for a Courtier. She gulped and turned her gaze away, knowing the odds of being able to afford something so extravagant.

The shopkeeper read the expression on her face and walked a little closer to her.

"Siete alla ricerca di qualcosa di più formale? (You are looking for something more formal?)"

Seona nodded.

"Io sono. Ma non sono sicuro se posso ottenere un bel vestito e ottenere un buon prezzo per questo. Non è che per caso hai qualcosa del genere, vero? (I am. But I am not sure if I can get a nice dress and get a good price for it. You wouldn't happen to have anything like that, would you?)"

The shopkeeper thought for a moment then yelled something in Italian to the woman in the back that Seona couldn't quite make out because he spoke rather fast. He turned his attention back to Seona and nodded.

"Io non sono sicuro se è proprio quello che state cercando, ma forse ho qualcosa che si adatti bene. Se volete tenere su, ma un momento ... (I am not sure if it is quite what you are looking for, but I may have something that will suit you well. If you would hold on but a moment…)"

There were loud rustling and shuffling noises in the back, as well as low Italian mutters from a soft feminine voice. Several moments went by before the woman called back to him. The shopkeeper excused himself and before long he was out from the back carrying a dress in his arms.

"E 'la stessa dimensione come l'altro abito e quindi dovrebbe adattarsi voi ... (It's the same size as the other dress so it should fit you…)"

It was a light blue, very simple but appeared to be made out of decent quality material. It had a simple white collar and small lace trimming on the sleeves and around the waist and hem of the skirt. Seona felt skeptical about it but felt that it was probably a waste of time to be picky about it, especially with a limited budget. She just hoped it was presentable for a visit to a noble house.

And then it dawned on her. She was going to this trouble because Claudia was her friend and hoped that the Auditore would also come to like her. Anselma's question repeated itself in her mind and she thought about the answer again. Claudia was her friend. But what of the other Auditore? She shook her head. She was worried because she was building her friendships and connections to other people from the ground up and she didn't want to make mistakes with the few she had made.

But, she didn't really know what would happen today, would she? She knew them to be kind from meeting Claudia's mother, and Petruccio and Ezio, who had been very friendly and good natured towards her. Perhaps her worries were not unfounded, but maybe over exaggerating things. But, either way, she would need to take a chance and see how things worked out. After all, she was going to be here for a while, she reminded herself.

"E 'questo uno non è di vostro gradimento? Potrei prendere qualcos'altro. (Is this one not to your liking? I could fetch something else.)"

The young man's voice brought her back to the matter at hand and she apologized for being distracted. She examined the dress in his hands. She was generally more of a fan of darker shades of blue and perhaps it was not as ornate as some of the dresses she had seen running around. But, the design was something more no-nonsense, and deep down it was something she knew would probably be better for her in the long run. Both for her and her circumstances.

"Quindi ... quanto vuoi per questo? (So…how much do you want for it?)"

The shopkeeper eyed Seona getting out her florins.

"Per te ...(For you…)"

Seona counted her coins. She had still done the routine of taking time every day to collect a few coins that she would find scattered around the streets. A few of the Courtesans in the brothel also gave her a very rare florin or two for helping them before Paola had officially assigned her to fetching supplies and doing chores behind the scenes.

"Due cento e dieci fiorini. E 'accettabile, signorina? (Two Hundred and Ten florins. Is that acceptable, miss?)"

She only had one hundred and ninety seven florins. She let out a disappointed hick in her breathing.

"Si ... può eventualmente andare inferiore a quello? (Can you… possibly go lower than that?)"

The young man kept a placid expression.

"Che prezzo mi puoi offrire? (What price can you offer me?)"

Seona looked down at her florins reluctantly.

"Cento ... e novanta sette. (One Hundred…and Ninety Seven.)" She answered honestly. The shopkeeper was hesitant, a silence passing between him and his customer. After a few moment, a shout from the woman in the back broke the silence, speaking fast. He replied just as quickly, an undercurrent of annoyance in his voice. The two went back and forth for a minute or so before he shook his head.

Before he spoke, Seona heard the woman say something she finally understood.

"Basta prendere i soldi e darle il vestito, Figaro. Preferirei che vestito da indossare che sedersi polvere raccolta. (Just take the money and give her the dress, Figaro. I'd rather that dress be worn than sit gathering dust.)"

"Sì, sorella. (Yes, sister.)"

He offered the dress to her in exchange for all the florins Seona had, though he seemed as though he had been strong-armed into accepting the lower price. The items switched hands, the money for the dress. Seona thanked him profusely and shouted thanks to the woman in the back as well before taking off. She knew that she wouldn't have much time before she would need to be at the Auditore home, and she had no intention of being late. And from the position of the sun in the sky, time was drawing near.

She bounded back to her room in the brothel and changed as swiftly as she could, though she tripped over herself a few times dressing in her haste. But, she managed to get changed and brush her hair quickly before heading back out to retrace her steps back in the direction of the Palazzo Auditore. A couple of Courtesans at the back door raised an eyebrow as she whisked by them, surprised to see the young woman in such a hurry.

Seona moved quickly, but tried to keep herself from getting too frazzled. However, that didn't prevent her in the course of her pace from bumping into someone. Her nose hit someone square in the shoulder, her right arm bumped against their chest. Her face flushed pink with embarrassment. But, before she could excuse herself and apologize she felt a distinct, sharp push from a pair of gloved hands.

"Potrai vedere dove si sta andando, donna! (You will watch where you're going, woman!)"

Seona managed to react fast enough to keep her footing but was startled.

"Si dovrebbe mostrare rispetto ai vostri superiori. (You should show some respect to your betters.)"

The whining tenor voice speaking to her seemed to belong to a young man, probably just around her age, but perhaps somewhat younger.

The blonde turned her gaze from the street to a young man who was now standing in front of her. He had long, black hair hanging in bunches under a cloth hat, and loose fitting dark clothing that was made of high quality material; the style suggested he was probably of nobility or some high status. He glared at her with eyes that seemed like broken bowls- sharp and defiant.

"Mi scusi, signore, mi dispiace. (Excuse me, sir, I am sorry.)" Seona apologized, turning around to be on her way. However, it seemed she would not be allowed to leave so easily.

"Non vi allontanate da me. È così che si dà una vera e propria apologia di un membro della famiglia dei Pazzi? (Don't you turn away from me. Is that how you give a proper apology to a member of the Pazzi family?)" The young man approached her with impatience.

"Mi dispiace molto. Non volevo... offendere. (I am very sorry. I didn't mean… to cause offense.)" She bowed slightly to show some sort of respect in hopes she could allay whatever offense she had caused.

Seona felt a strange mix of confusion and anxiety. So far she had been lucky not to incite anyone other than the group of drunkards who beat her up, and had been careful when treading with those of importance. Was there some proper, formal phrase in Italian that she was forgetting that was causing this young noble to be so incensed with her?

"Non sono... stato in questa... città lungo. Sto facendo... del mio... meglio per esprimere le mie scuse. (I have not… been in… this city long. I am doing my best to… express… my… apologies.)" Seona found herself faltering with her words, finding it difficult to put together what she wanted to say. She even noticed her accent become more prominent as she was struggling to find some way out of the situation.

The young man stopped a foot in front of her and looked as though he might spit in her direction. He was picking up on the change in her voice and noticed her accent, and smirked at her as a response.

"Si tenta di vestire la parte, ma è ovvio che sei uno straniero che non conosce il suo posto. Forse dovrei insegnare come mostrare il vostro deferenza per quelli sopra di voi. (You try to dress the part but it is obvious that you are a foreigner who does not know her place. Perhaps I should teach you how to show your deference for those above you.)"

He was about to grab Seona's arm when she stepped out of his reach. He hissed his disapproval and proceeded to advance as she retreated. However, the confrontation was interrupted when a figure appeared from behind the young man out of a side street. Seona's eyes widened when she recognized the red band of cloth holding back the sunlit strands of dark brown hair and the voice that halted the angered nobleman in his tracks.

"È questo il modo di trattare ogni donna, Vieri? (Is this how you treat every woman, Vieri?)"

The noble scoffed, turning to face his challenger.

"Hai ancora un debole per attaccare il naso negli affari altrui, cane Auditore. (You still have a penchant for sticking your nose into other's business, Auditore dog.)"

Ezio stood opposing him, his lips curled into a smile but his eyebrows furrowed in ire.

"Avrei pensato dopo che ti ho insegnato una lezione, quando si è tentato di imporre Cristina non si sarebbe ripeterti. Credo che non sarei dovuto aspettare così tanto anche da voi. (I would have thought after I taught you a lesson when you tried to impose upon Cristina you wouldn't repeat yourself. I guess I shouldn't have expected so much even from you.)"

"Cerco solo di rettificare un insulto da questo straniero. (I only seek to rectify an insult from this foreigner.)"

"E da quello che ho sentito, ha chiesto scusa a voi. Si dovrebbe accettare che e piedi. O sei così appassionato delle nostre lotte che se hai voglia di un altro così presto? (And from what I heard, she apologized to you. You should accept that and walk away. Or are you so fond of our fights that you're itching for another one so soon?)"

The young noble Ezio called Vieri was torn between swinging a punch and retreating to fight another day. It was true that their last scuffle had been only a few days ago, and his family was planning something in the days to come, something that would settle his struggle against this thorn in his side. There was also the issue that it was the middle of daytime and he was alone. His anger seemed eager to get over whatever judgment he had, however.

"Allora, hai intenzione di fare ciò che è saggio per una volta? (So, are you going to do what is wise for once?)"

He stomped over to Ezio as though a fight were to start. However, instead of the usual pattern of their confrontations, Vieri gave Ezio a death-laden glare.

"Ci sarà un altro giorno, presto, dove potrete incontrare il vostro conto. Fino ad allora, ci saranno un sacco di opportunità per me per fare un esempio di voi. E poi, con tutti questi testimoni in giro penso che non sarei in grado di dare veramente quello che un cane come lei merita. (There will be another day soon where you will meet your reckoning. Until then, there will be plenty of opportunities for me to make an example of you. Besides, with all these witnesses around I think I wouldn't be able to really give you what a dog like you deserves.)"

Vieri disappeared into the streets of Florence. Ezio glanced in the direction he went for a second or two, muttering something under his breath that Seona couldn't understand.

"Lui è un codardo come sempre. Ma questa volta è buona norma chiudere, mentre lui è ancora un pezzo. Eppure, quasi che egli decise di darmi la possibilità di buttarlo giù prima faccia. (He is a coward as always. But this time he is wise to quit while he's still in one piece. Still, I almost wish he decided to give me the option to knock him down face first.)"

He turned his attention to Seona who was still standing a few feet away, her gaze towards the ground and her hands folded into one another.

"Seona?"

Seona turned her gaze up as he offered out a hand.

"Stai bene? (Are you alright?)"

Seona nodded, when he noticed her hands tremor slightly.

"Io sono. Grazie per fare un passo dentro non sapevo cosa fare ... pensavo di aver causato qualche offensiva e stavo cercando il mio meglio per mostrare le mie scuse. (I am. Thank you for stepping in. I didn't know what to do…I thought I had caused some offense and I was trying my best to show my apologies.)"

"Non hai fatto niente di sbagliato, Seona. Vieri è un codardo che è al di là pieno di sé. Non pensare più su di esso. (You didn't do anything wrong, Seona. Vieri is a coward who's beyond full of himself. Don't think any more on it.)" Ezio assured her, but Seona wasn't entirely convinced.

"Io ... non l'ho fatto? (I… I didn't?)"

"Niente affatto. Hai la mia parola. (Not at all. You have my word.)" He replied cordially, trying to put Seona at ease. He still held out his hand as a helpful gesture, but when Seona did not take it he let his hand fall to his side.

"Forse stiamo andando allo stesso modo? Posso accompagnarti nel caso Vieri lo ottiene in testa di fare qualcosa di stupido. (Perhaps we are going the same way? I can escort you in case Vieri gets it in his head to do something foolish.)" He then gave Seona that same curious smile that he always had whenever the two of them passed by one another. Seona's cheeks felt an elevated heat as though her face might flush but she couldn't quite put a word to the feeling.

"Oh, non c'è bisogno di farlo, Ezio. Sto semplicemente camminando per la casa Auditore perché Claudia e tua madre mi ha invitato per una visita di questo pomeriggio. (Oh, you do not need to do so, Ezio. I am simply walking to the Auditore home because Claudia and your mother invited me for a visit this afternoon.)" She politely explained, trying to gently refuse his offer, though it was generous.

"In quel caso, forse possiamo semplicemente camminare e avere una conversazione amichevole? Difficilmente Abbiamo parlato da Claudia ci ha introdotto. (In that case, perhaps we can simply walk and have a friendly conversation? We've hardly spoken since Claudia introduced us.)" He suggested.

"Suppongo che sia vero. E, sono ansioso di parlare con voi tanto quanto l'altra Auditore. (I suppose that's true. And, I am eager to speak with you just as much as the other Auditore.)"

And there was that smile again, followed by a slightly lower undertone in his voice.

"Sono felice di sentirlo. Quindi, andiamo allora, Seona? (I am glad to hear it. So, shall we go then, Seona?)"

Seona looked behind Ezio to see if there was any sign of Vieri, and when there wasn't any, she nodded her approval.

"Sì, io sono ansioso di essere sulla mia strada. (Yes, I am eager to be on my way.)"

…

**Author's Notes: Yay! I finally got this up. I had some serious writer's block for this chapter. Sorry if this chapter drags on a bit with internal monologue and if I got the characters wrong. **

**So, I have a few things I would like to share with you guys this time:**

**First off, I'm going to need some serious feedback from you guys because I'm doing some long term planning. I don't always plan everything out for the chapters because stuff can happen when things wind up running shorter or longer than you anticipated. Anyway, the long term planning I am working on revolves around the overarching story in regards to Seona's arc (not the AC storyline because I've already worked out that this is going to go to the end of Brotherhood assuming I can keep my motivation and creativity up. Which so far is going strong but considering what happened with my epically long Yu-gi-oh! Fic, anything is possible). **

**So, I'd like you guys to answer some questions if you have time: What do you think the Dark figure is or what its role is in the story based on what you've read so far? What direction would you like to see taken in regards to the Dark Figure and the role of Seona's dreams in the story? **

**Second thing: I decided to do a little contest of sorts for those of you who are artistically inclined. As you know, kitkat101895 provided the lovely cover art that is now displayed for this story. But, I was wondering if anyone else wanted to try their hand if they felt they felt up for a challenge. How would you feel about drawing a picture of Seona? I am willing to reward people who do it with oneshots, poems, or deviantart points. (If you have a deviantart account.) (You can use whatever clothes she had worn in the story so far, and can draw her in whatever style you do best that you think would look awesome.)**

**Third thing: 60 + subscribers? Holy smokes! A few more and this will have more subscriptions than my most popular fan fiction! (Still nowhere near in terms of reviews, though.) Thanks for the support and submit some reviews if you've got a question, comment, feedback, or suggestion! **

**Sorry for the long author's note this chapter…I'll try to keep it down next time around. Until next time!**


	11. And the Wheels were Turning

Chapter 11: And the Wheels were Turning

Ezio walked close to Seona as the two turned down the winding streets. He seemed in a much calmer state once he was sure that Vieri wasn't going to come back for seconds. Not now, anyway. As the two walked, Ezio stole curious glances at the young blonde. Her gaze occasionally met his, but she would silently look away after a second or two. He didn't recall meeting hardly any girls who acted quite so reserved and quiet.

But perhaps it was because she couldn't speak the language fluently yet, not having been in Florence for very long.

"Mia sorella ha detto che eri dall'Inghilterra. (My sister mentioned that you were from England.)"

Seona seemed to perk up a bit and nodded.

"Sì. Sono nato e cresciuto a Londra, in realtà. (Yes. I was born and raised in London, in fact.)"

He seemed pleased that she began to seem at ease, her shoulders relaxing and her hands ceasing to tremble with tension.

"E 'molto diverso da Firenze? (Is it very different from Florence?)"

Seona almost laughed at the question.

"E 'molto diverso in un sacco di modi. (It's very different in a lot of ways.)"

Ezio probably had no idea just how different were, she thought. No, he definitely didn't have any inkling. Seona looked around at the people walking by before turning her head back to Ezio.

"Mi immagino così. Non sono mai stato così lontano da casa. (I would imagine so. I've never been so far away from home.)" Ezio commented, smiling at her, "Devi essere molto coraggioso a fare un simile viaggio. (You must be very brave to make such a journey.)"

Seona's face lightly flushed.

"Oh, io ... Grazie. Io non credo di molto. (Oh, I…thank you. I don't really think of it much.)"

Ezio chuckled at her modest response.

"Ti piace qui? (Do you like it here?)"

Seona seemed pensive for a moment, collecting her thoughts to carefully devise an answer.

"Sì. Non c'è molto da come. Credo che fino ad ora, le cose sono andate meglio del previsto. Ma ... mi manca Londra. Eppure, di tutti i posti che potrebbero essere, sono contento che sono qui. (Yes. There's much to like. I think so far, things have been better than expected. But…I do miss London. Still, of all the places I could be, I'm glad I'm here.)"

Seona noticed his eyes, which quickly looked her up and down, before coming back to her face. Seona looked away, trying to think of something she could ask him in return, not wishing to simply be the passive person who only responded to questions rather than giving them. She wasn't quite sure of what was going through his head; she had spoken to him very little save for the occasional greeting when the two of them had crossed paths before.

"Sono cresciuto a Firenze, tutta la mia vita. Come ho detto non ho viaggiato molto lontano da casa mia, ma ho condurre una vita molto buona qui. (I've grown up in Florence all my life. As I said I have not travelled very far from my home, but I have lead a very good life here.)"

Seona nodded, letting a smile form on her lips.

"Non tutti possono dire che ... Condurre una buona vita è qualcosa che molti si sforzano per. (Not everyone can say that...Leading a good life is something many strive for.)"

Ezio nodded and the two of them kept walking, closer to the Auditore home.

"Suppongo che sia ... (I suppose it is…)"

"Fare molti stranieri passano per Firenze? (Do many foreigners pass through Florence?)" Seona asked out of a sudden curiosity.

"Qualche volta ho visto i membri della chiesa da altre terre di passaggio. Ma, la maggior parte dei viaggiatori sono da altre parti d'Italia. E ci sono diversi commercianti che commerciano tra le diverse città e stati. (I've sometimes seen members of the church from other lands passing through. But, most travelers are from other parts of Italy. And there are several merchants who trade between the various cities and states.)"

And there was that smile again.

"Sei un po 'di un'eccezione, non è vero? (You're a bit of an exception, aren't you?)"

Seona shook her head, her face still lightly colored.

"Io ... io onestamente non saprei. Ma, credo che non è una cosa che penso spesso. (I…I honestly wouldn't know. But, I guess that's not something I think about often.)"

Ezio raised an eyebrow, that smile still on his lips.

"C'è qualcosa che si preferisce pensare? (Is there something you prefer to think about?)"

Seona was hesitant about how to answer his question. Her primary concern as of late was navigating through this time and place where she was out of her element, to put it very mildly. It was not something she 'preferred' to think about, but it was the thing that demanded the most of her attention.

And it wasn't like she could talk to him about video games or books that hadn't even been imagined yet. And, quite frankly, her main interest was science. She was a double major in math and physics before this whole mess got started, and she was more than aware that up until the nineteenth century most women were not encouraged to pursue such things. Except maybe aristocratic women. And even then that might be a big 'exception'.

"Io ... suppongo che ho concentrato su come diventare abituato a questo luogo. (I…I suppose I've been focused on becoming accustomed to this place.)" She answered truthfully, "Quello che preferisco pensare sono cose più intellettuale, non qualcosa che mi farà guadagnare il cibo caldo e un posto per riposare. (What I prefer to think about are more intellectual things, not something that will earn me warm food and a place to rest.)"

"Non ho avuto molto tempo per voi stessi, allora? (You haven't had much time for yourself, then?)"

"No ... io non ho. (No… I haven't. )"

"Mi dispiace di sentire che. (I am sorry to hear that.)"

"Lo apprezzo. Ma non c'è bisogno di essere dispiaciuto. Qualsiasi disagio passerà nel tempo. (I appreciate it. But you don't need to be sorry. Any hardship will pass away in time.)"

The two of them were almost to the house now. Seona could see the familiar roof over a few blocks or so.

"Attività intellettuali non sono qualcosa che le donne comunemente esprimono interesse pollici. (Intellectual pursuits are not something women commonly express interest in.)" Ezio commented. Seona took a couple of steps away from him, worrying that she might have said something out of place. She searched for something to excuse it away.

"(My grandfather wasn't a noble, but he felt that all his children and grandchildren should be educated. So, he used his wealth to hire tutors to give us the best education he could afford. He encouraged all of us in the family to seek knowledge.)" She responded defensively.

What she told Ezio was in part based on truth. Her grandfather had pushed her and her parents before her to excel. Both her parents had earned higher degrees and she had originally planned to pursue a master's degree in her field. But, then a sudden wave of anxiety hit her.

No, was that worse? She worried about how such a thing would be looked on. But, rather than earning a negative response from Ezio, he seemed rather surprised.

"Volevo dire ... E 'qualcosa che non si vede molto spesso. (I meant …It's something that you don't see very often.)" He replied in response to her defensive tone. Seona felt embarrassed now for her reaction, her hands trembling ever so slightly.

He returned to a more confident expression and posture as before.

"Non ho incontrato nessuno come te. E sei stato un buon amico di mia sorella, Claudia. Si tratta di una parte del motivo per cui ero così ansioso di accompagnarvi nel vostro cammino. (I haven't met anyone quite like you. And you have been a good friend to my sister, Claudia. It is a part of why I was so eager to accompany you on your way.)"

She was different, but it wasn't seen as a bad thing. …It was a compliment. And her friendship with Claudia meant something to him. Seona managed a genuine smile.

"Dovresti sorridere più spesso. Vi si addice. (You should smile more often. It suits you.)"

Seona's blush returned in full force. Wait…what did he just say?

"Sembra che noi siamo qui. (It seems we are here.)"

Seona looked around and realized they were standing in front of the courtyard of the Palazzo Auditore. Ezio stepped to the side and gestured in a gentlemanly fashion that she may enter first.

"E 'stato ... bello vederti di nuovo, Ezio. Mi sono divertito a parlare con te. (It was …good to see you again, Ezio. I enjoyed talking with you.)"

"Forse noi due deve parlare di nuovo come questo in un prossimo futuro? (Perhaps the two of us shall speak again like this in the near future?)" He asked coolly.

"Sono sicuro che di esso. (I'm sure of it.)" She replied, politely thanking him before walking into the courtyard, greeted by the maid of the house. Seona took a deep breath, mentally reassuring herself to stay calm and remember her best manners. With any luck, all would be more than well.

…

The air was tense inside the study, the red walls seemed to curl inwards and the flicker of a lamp cast shadows across the floor. A messenger in black stood with parchments in hand, his face concealed by the dark shadow of his large hood.

"E 'fatto signore. Tutte le prove richieste è contenuto all'interno delle parole scritte qui. (It is done sir. All the evidence required is contained within the words written here.)"

Giovanni Auditore took the parchments from the messenger, reading them in the dim light of the room. His eyes clung to every letter, his hands carefully tracing down every edge of the parchment. He looked back up to the messenger and nodded solemnly.

"Questa è la prova che dobbiamo condannare Francesco di Pazzi per i suoi crimini. Ho bisogno di assicurarsi Alberti vede questi al nostro incontro stasera. Grazie per la collaborazione. (This is the evidence we need to convict Francesco di Pazzi for his crimes. I will need to make sure Alberti sees these at our meeting tonight. Thank you for your assistance.)"

"Certo. Farò fretta di lasciare voi come eri. (Of course. I will make haste to leave you as you were.)"

The hooded man quickly departed from Giovanni's company, leaving the head of the Auditore family alone in his study. It had been an arduous search for him and those he worked with, but now things were coming together for what he needed. The Auditore and the Pazzi families had an enmity that ran deep, but he himself had to pause even now that the facts were pointing to the blood on Francesco di Pazzi's hands. Murder. Treason. All of it was there in detail. Once the authorities saw this proof, the Pazzi man would no doubt be arrested within the day.

And the sooner the better. Things were becoming dangerous behind the closed doors of Florence. Giovanni worried for the safety of his wife and children, and of other darker plots that lay beneath the one he had uncovered. It was only a matter of time before his sons would join him in chasing down the dark deeds of demons that called themselves men, claiming power but abusing those under them, those who would take away the ideals he had come to uphold.

But that time was coming sooner than he had wanted.

He felt the flicker of the fire in his lamp as the dim light brushed against his long brown hair and the few tanned wrinkles in his face. He adjusted the large sleeves of his dark garments and the white collar underneath, standing up and opening a secure, hidden place in his desk to conceal his evidence. That was when he heard a knock at the door of his study.

"Prego, si accomodi. (Please, come in.)"

"E 'solo io, Padre. Ho recuperato il pacchetto che ti aspettavi da Signore Alphonso. (It is only I, Father. I retrieved the package you were expecting from Sir Alphonso.)"

Giovanni recognized the voice of his eldest son, Federico.

"Grazie, figlio mio, io lo prenderò. (Thank you, my son, I will take it.)"

The young man in his bright red garments entered the study cautiously with the bound object in his arms. Giovanni gestured to his son and carefully took the package from him, placing it on an open spot on his desk.

"E 'una buona cosa che questo è arrivato in anticipo. Hai ed Ezio anche completare le altre attività che avevo per te oggi? (It is a good thing this came early. Did you and Ezio also complete the other tasks I had for you today?)"

"Sì, o Padre. (Yes, Father.)"

"Molto buono. (Very good.)" Giovanni responded as he rearranged for more space on his desk.

"Padre? (Father?)" Federico called his attention.

"Sì, Federico? (Yes, Federico?)" Giovanni responded to let his son know he had his attention.

"Madre voleva sapere se si dovesse essere con noi a tutti questo pomeriggio. (Mother wanted to know if you were to be joining us at all this afternoon.)"

Giovanni thought for a moment.

"Ah, sì, tua madre mi ha detto che ci sarebbe stato un ospite in casa nostra oggi. Sarò sicuro di accogliere i nostri ospiti, ma purtroppo ho bisogno di fare la mia apparizione breve. Ho un importante incontro con Uberto Alberti questa sera. (Ah, yes, your mother told me there was to be a guest in our house today. I'll be sure to welcome our guest, but sadly I will need to make my appearance brief. I have an important meeting with Uberto Alberti this evening.)"

Federico nodded understandingly.

"Lascerò madre sa che si sarà in grado di unirsi a noi per un breve periodo, poi. (I will let Mother know that you will be able to join us for a short time, then.)"

Giovanni sat back down at his desk, putting down a blank parchment and picking up a quill.

"Ho un po 'di lavoro ho bisogno di finire. Adesso puoi andare, Federico. Ci vediamo più tardi. (I have some work I need to finish. You may go now, Federico. I will see you later.)"

His son closed the door behind him, leaving Giovanni Auditore alone in his study once again. Under the light of the lamp, he dipped his quill in the well of black ink, methodically putting each stroke to the parchment as he began to write. The words he wrote were a letter to an ally and friend of his, Lorenzo de' Medici, a member of the most powerful family of Florence in their time.

Lorenzo was not just a statesmen but in a way the man who led the city of Florence, acting as a leader, a diplomat, and a patron of the arts. The evidence against Francesco di Pazzi had implications of other members of his family being involved in a vie for political power that would threaten the Medici family- something that concerned Giovanni greatly. As an ally to the Auditore, and with all the power he possessed, it made the Medici a possible target for the darker things going on beneath the surface of what Giovanni was beginning to unearth.

So, Giovanni began recording his findings and progress, leaving also a warning of the storm that might be to come. But, not even Giovanni knew that the storm would come so soon.

…

Seona found herself actually relaxing once she saw Claudia waiting for her in the sitting room where the maid escorted her. Her mother, Maria was also there, a quiet elegance about her. The young woman still found herself quite impressed by the noblewoman, at first feeling her insecurity starting to creep back in to her thoughts. Her expression must have betrayed this, for then Claudia reassured her, requesting Seona to take a seat near her.

The inside of the Auditore home was quite comfortable, with lots of warm colors, well-made furniture, and paintings adorning the walls. She wondered which of them were made by Leonardo da Vinci, remembering that they commissioned him often from speaking with him during a fateful encounter not long after her arrival in Florence. Every detail itself seemed lifted out of a piece of art.

She let an airy sigh of amazement part from her.

"Sono contento che sei venuto a visitare, Seona. (I'm glad you came to visit, Seona.)" Claudia called back her attention.

"Sono molto onorato di essere qui. (I'm very honored to be here.)"

"Meraviglioso. (Wonderful.)" Maria replied, turning to the maid and exchanged a few words before the maid bowed and took her leave. The woman then noticed her son Ezio not too far away and her other son walking into the room.

"Ah! Ezio, Federico! Io lo prendo avete finito i compiti tuo padre aveva per voi questa mattina. Buono. Il nostro ospite è qui. La prego quindi di venire a sedersi con noi? (Ah! Ezio, Federico! I take it you finished the tasks your father had for you this morning. Good. Our guest is here. Would you please come sit with us?)"

"Certo, Madre. (Of course, Mother.)"

Seona watched as Ezio and the other young man she didn't recognize came in and sat on the other side of the room from the three women. Seona remembered Claudia mentioning another older brother before, and guessed that the young man she didn't know was probably him.

"Devi essere Seona. (You must be Seona.)" He spoke, "Perdonami, ma non ho ancora avuto il piacere di fare la vostra conoscenza. Il mio nome è Federico Auditore, io sono il fratello maggiore di Claudia. (Forgive me, but I have not yet had the pleasure of making your acquaintance. My name is Federico Auditore, I am Claudia's eldest brother.)"

"Un piacere di conoscerti. (A pleasure to meet you.)" Seona replied, bowing her head. Federico had a smile on his face quite like Ezio's, but it seemed more restrained and composed. She noticed he shot his younger brother what Seona could have sworn was a mischievous smirk. Claudia had spoken about the two getting up to no good when the two were together out and about Florence, so perhaps it was something to do with that.

Seona looked around, noticing that Petruccio was not with them. Upon seeing this she inquired about him. Maria replied that her youngest son was a little more frail than normal and had taken to more bed rest for the day so that he might feel better. Seona nodded knowingly, remembering what she had learned of the little boy's failing health.

"E 'stato un vero peccato. Era così felice che tu saresti venuto a visitare e ha una gran voglia di vederti, Seona. Ricorda ancora quando gli hai dato una delle piume che aveva cercato di raggiungere. (It was a shame. He was so happy that you were coming to visit and he very much wanted to see you, Seona. He still remembers when you gave him one of the feathers he had been trying to reach.)" Maria lamented, looking to the hallway that led up to Petruccio's bedroom.

"Se io non lo vedo, si prega di dirgli che sto pensando buoni pensieri per lui che egli possa stare meglio presto. (If I don't see him, please tell him that I'm thinking good thoughts for him that he may feel better soon.)"

"Non mancherò di farlo. Ha bisogno di alcun incoraggiamento che riesce a trovare, il mio povero Petruccio. (I will certainly do that. He needs any encouragement he can find, my poor Petruccio.)"

Seona folded her hands in her lap. For a moment, things seemed to take a somber tone, and everyone seemed quiet. However, things were made a little brighter when Federico attempted to change the subject.

"Mia sorella parla di come hai viaggiato tutta la strada da Londra a Firenze. (My sister speaks of how you traveled all the way from London to Florence.)"

"Sì, mi è venuto da lì. (Yes, I came from there.)" Seona acknowledged what she had told.

"Devi aver attraversato un sacco di altre città e nazioni per arrivare a Firenze. Ti sei fermato da nessuna parte che ha fatto un impressione su di te? (You must have passed through a lot of other cities and nations to get to Florence. Did you stop anywhere that made an impression on you?)"

Seona had to think for a moment and remember some place from Europe that she remembered was around during the renaissance. An…impression, he asked? As in, did it have an impact on her? Or stir something in her emotionally?

"... N ... Notre Dame a Parigi. Sono venuto attraverso la città su ... i miei viaggi ... è stata una bella ... (…N…Notre Dame in Paris. I came through the city on …my travels…it was a beautiful…)."

She struggled trying to remember the proper word, not a church, but a…

"... Cattedrale. (…Cathedral.)"

Claudia remembered how impressed Seona had been with the grand church in Florence and asked if Seona had a taste for architecture. Seona admitted that ever since she was a little girl, buildings that were grand and artistic had always moved her. The small church her parents had attended as a child was nothing in comparison but a small hovel. The city of Florence itself seemed to have a quality of life to it she didn't remember in London, she explained. She found herself struggling with words, but Claudia was eager to help her and the rest of the family seemed to understand enough. Though sometimes her accent would really break through when she was struggling and that did earn a brief quizzical expression or two, especially from the two young men.

The conversation moved from architecture to art, and a few times she inquired about Da Vinci and other artists who were producing quality art in Florence. Seona noted that not many artists produced art with such sophistication and style, unlike those that came from her homeland. Or, at least that was how she felt about it. They talked about different styles of art, speculating about regional differences. Seona still struggled to find words, but she was intrigued by the subject matter. It wasn't mathematics or physics, but she was one to appreciate the creative side of humanity as much as the practical side.

They talked for quite a while before there was the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Seona turned her head, hearing the footsteps come closer until she heard a cordial voice speak. A man emerged from behind the entryway, wearing loose-fitting, dark clothes made of the fine materials of the nobility. He seemed somewhat aged, with long brown hair, and distinct olive skin and a roman nose. He had a distinguished air about him, and when he greeted the rest of the group, Seona was unsure exactly how to respond.

"Scusami per il ritardo, ho avuto qualche lavoro urgente bisogno di frequentare. Spero che le cose sono bene qui. (Forgive me for being late, I had some urgent business that needed attending to. I hope things are well here.)"

"Sì, Padre, è bello vederti. (Yes, Father, it's good to see you.)" Federico greeted him. Seona nearly froze in her seat. So this was Claudia's…father.

Maria also greeted her husband, relieved that he was able to join them with his busy schedule. He agreed, saying that he wanted a chance to spend time with his family when he could, and how could he not spare a moment for a visit such as this? He then turned his gaze to Seona, who immediately stood up and respectfully greeted him the best she could.

"E '... E' molto più che un onore conoscerla, signore. (It… It is very much an honor to meet you, sir.)"

Claudia's father nodded.

"È pure. Il mio nome è Giovanni Auditore, e io sono il capo della famiglia. Maria è mia moglie, e Federico, Ezio, Claudia e Petruccio sono i miei figli. (You as well. My name is Giovanni Auditore, and I am the head of the family. Maria is my wife, and Federico, Ezio, Claudia, and Petruccio are my children.)"

Seona tried her best to keep reasonable eye contact.

"E tu sei l'amico di Claudia, Seona? (And you are Claudia's friend, Seona?)"

"Io sono. (I am.)"

He gestured for Seona to sit back down, which she did promptly.

"Un amico della mia famiglia è più che benvenuto qui. (A friend of my family is more than welcome here.)"

He was about to speak when the maid entered the room with a distressed look on her face.

"Mio signore Auditore, il Gonfaloniere è arrivato presto e chiede un incontro con voi, non appena si è in grado. (My lord Auditore, the Gonfaloniere has arrived early and requests an audience with you as soon as you are able.)"

Giovanni was hesitant. Uberto was not supposed to arrive for another hour, but perhaps he found the news urgent enough that he came sooner than he had planned. Becoming composed he apologized for the interruption.

"Mi dispiace davvero, ma devo parlare con il Gonfaloniere. Credo che la questione può essere di qualche importanza e quindi devo prendere congedo prima del previsto. Spero che il resto della vostra serata è piacevole. Ed è stato bello fare la tua conoscenza, Seona. (I am truly sorry, but I must speak to the Gonfaloniere. I believe the matter may be of some importance and so I must take my leave sooner than expected. I hope the rest of your evening is pleasant. And, it was good to make your acquaintance, Seona.)"

Seona noticed an uncertain look had flashed across Giovanni's face when he had received the news that he was needed elsewhere so suddenly. He had the same look briefly as he left, the maid following not too far behind him.

Maria sighed.

"Il lavoro di mio marito spesso lo chiama lontano da noi. A volte si lavora fino a notte fonda. (My husband's work often calls him away from us. Sometimes he works long into the night.)"

Seona felt a sudden curiosity overcome her.

"Se posso chiedere, cosa fa per vivere? (If I may ask, what does he do for a living?)"

"Padre è un banchiere. Ezio e Federico stanno imparando a prendere dopo di lui nel commercio, in effetti. (Father is a banker. Ezio and Federico are learning to take after him in the trade, in fact.)" Claudia replied.

So, they had banks in the renaissance. And being so busy in such a profession made sense to Seona, especially if they lacked any sort of technology like they had for banks in Seona's time. That she wasn't aware of, but that just showed that she was probably more ignorant than knowledgeable as of yet. That was changing, however. She briefly looked at Ezio and Federico. She had a hard time picturing the two of them as bankers, but perhaps it was because she hadn't seen their work ethic.

She didn't think more of what happened, excusing it as probably some urgent and critical business dealing. It was a shame for him to depart only after introducing himself, she thought.

"Penso Padre ha voluto essere qui, però. Egli si rammarica di non poter passare più tempo con noi come vorrebbe. (I think Father wanted to be here, though. He regrets not being able to spend as much time with us as he would like.)"

"Posso capirlo. (I can understand that.)" Seona empathized.

At that moment, Maria thought of a question she had been meaning to ask Claudia's foreign friend.

"E la tua famiglia, Seona? Che cosa ha fatto la tua famiglia fa ritorno a Londra? (What about your family, Seona? What did your family do back in London?)"

Seona thought for a moment, answering as truthfully as she could while keeping in mind the time period she was in had different expectations and professions than hers.

"Mio nonno ... è stato consulente per gran parte della classe superiore nella parte della città che abbiamo vissuto dentro mio padre non era primogenito così fu apprendista a qualcun altro come un mercante. Mia madre ha aiutato molte persone nella parte della città nostra quando poteva e ha contribuito a mantenere la pace a modo suo. Ho avuto diversi zii e cugini e una zia ... ma io sono l'unico figlio di mio padre. (My grandfather…was an advisor to much of the upper class in the part of the city we lived in. My father wasn't firstborn so he was apprenticed to someone else as a merchant. My mother helped many people in our part of the city when she could and helped keep the peace in her own way. I had several uncles and cousins and an aunt… but I am my parent's only child.)"

In the full story, her grandfather was a stockbroker in New York while her father worked part time as a museum curator and the other part at an antique shop. Her mother was a social worker, but women usually didn't have much in the way of professions at all back in this time save for a very, very small list. Seona went on to explain about how living in a big crowded city like London was different than the space she felt in Florence despite it being a sizable city as well. Her family had spoken of wanting to live more in a place like that, but they always said home was where they were needed most, and that was where they were.

The discussion took interesting turns, and in time the Auditore talked more about their family and the city of Florence. She learned that the system of government was somewhat different in Italian City-States, having more of a de facto ruler and several noble houses rather than a monarch with all underneath them, including the nobility, owing their allegiance to them. Ezio and Federico became more active at this point in the conversation, letting her know that matters of the world at large rather than creative pursuits were closer to their interests.

They moved on to other subjects, some that Seona was familiar with, others that she honestly had no knowledge of. She spoke the most eloquent Italian she could muster, sometimes sputtering. It was embarrassing when it happened, but with encouragement she would pick up where she left off and managed to get her ideas across.

The visit went from the afternoon into the evening, and before long things eventually had to come to a close. The family had to prepare for their evening meal, and Seona had to return to where she stayed. She of course had not told them where she stayed, but knew that Paola and the Courtesans surely had work for her upon her return. She excused herself, saying that her own duties required her to retire for the evening. She regretted it, wanting to stay and talk more.

But, with friendly and heart-felt goodbyes, she knew that she would be welcome there again. As she walked back to the brothel along the side streets of Florence, she looked forward to more days with them, wondering what the future in this past would bring.…

…

**Author's note: Hey guys! Guess what? We are now at 70+ subscribers! This story is now the most popular fanfiction I have in terms of dedicated readers. I just want to say thank you so much for all the support I've been getting. Your feedback has been invaluable and I appreciate people taking the time to say what they like and what they think could work better. *tears* You guys are the best readers I've had...**

**So, I wasn't sure about Ezio flirting with Seona a bit, but I remembered someone saying a while back that he was a womanizer even back in his early days (which I more than agree with…), so I thought I would include it because I wanted to give you guys something after you voiced your support for them as a pairing and waiting so patiently. Anyway, next chapter we should start to move into the events of the game. And more characters from the game. Like Cristina, and more Leonardo da Vinci… and… *censored for spoilers* And we'll really get things under way in the chapter after that. **

**Dun dun dun! Well, that's all for now, folks. See you next time.**


	12. Minutes to Midnight, part 1

Chapter 12: Minutes to Midnight, part 1

That night, Seona's dreams were once again haunted with vivid images of the ever imposing dark figure. But, just when she thought she was getting somewhere with determining the nature of this mysterious force in her dreams, it drew far from her. It did not speak to her in archaic phrases as it did before, no, it did not speak to her at all. Neither did its form continue to become something human, something that Seona could comprehend. And the world of the dream that surrounded her also ceased to have order. But the sensations were still so real, so intense for the young woman.

The dark figure's form became mistier, like a cloud floating on the surface. When she tried to speak to it, all that was heard were guttural, animalistic cries uttered as a response. It fled from her and she gave chase, running through rooms and places both real and imagined, both orderly and chaotic. She managed to corner the creature in an all too familiar place- the room of gears and the foreboding clock that was ticking closer and closer to the twelfth hour. But, the sky outside had darkened, making the message clear- the clock was approaching midnight, not noon.

However, the clock hands began to move rapidly, until they were spinning wildly like flailing fins of a beached fish. A high pitched scream rang through the room, and the bell had stopped its toll. All became still and gray. And then the words came, hissing like the blade of a chainsaw.

"You can never go home…"

Seona realized she was all alone in the room, with not even the dark figure present. Before she could open her mouth to speak however, the dream was over, and she awoke to a dark room in the middle of the night. Only a small slit of moonlight traced a line across the bed and over strands of her hair. There were the sounds of courtesans working the night in other parts of the Brothel, but they seemed distant and transient.

Seona shivered, feeling a severe chill for the first time since her arrival. But, was it caused by being cold? Or had this recent nightmare affected her more so than the others? Either way, she felt a sudden wave of anxiety. Her gaze shifted as she sank down beneath the blankets, pulling them over her head. She found it difficult to find sleep again for the rest of the night, her mind coming back to the words that were shrieking in her head.

"You can never go home…"

She didn't know whether those words were true, but she was nonetheless afraid that they were. Even if she could rebuild a new life here, a part of her hoped this was simply not to be her fate. She hoped that the things she had lost were not gone forever. Perhaps the promise of answers would be something to hope for, regardless of the truth of such words.

The sun rose upon the city of Florence once more, and Seona began another day of training and helping Paola and the courtesans. She tried to focus solely on her work, but the words from the nightmare before periodically surfaced in her thoughts. She acknowledged the thought and shooed it away, but it seemed as though the most basic of her fears with her ordeal would not leave her in peace, no matter how much she rationalized.

Anselma and Luana could see this conflict manifest itself in more frantic and hurried movement on Seona's part. It caused some serious missteps in her training. Both agreed that one of them needed to talk to her, however Luana was the one who insisted she do the talking this time. She was not so sure that a stern approach was needed, sensing that Seona's emotional distress was recent and perhaps something that could be dampened quickly. Luana was less cynical than Anselma, something that distinguish one from the other.

Before Seona could scurry off, Luana gently tapped her on the shoulder as she was about to exit through the back door. Seona turned her head and the courtesan greeted her in a friendly tone of voice.

"Seona, posso parlarti un attimo? (Seona, may I speak with you a moment?)"

Seona nodded and turned around to face her.

"Anselma e ho notato che sei stato traballante e facendo più errori durante l'allenamento di oggi. Ho anche notato che hai avuto un effetto invecchiato sul viso per la maggior parte della giornata. (Anselma and I noticed that you were shaky and making more mistakes during your training today. I also noticed that you had a distressed look on your face for the larger part of the day.)"

Seona hesitated.

"Ha qualcosa di stato ti preoccupa, Seona? (Has something been bothering you, Seona?)"

Seona shook her head.

"È solo banale. Solo un brutto sogno. (It is only trivial. Just a bad dream.)," she told her.

"Un brutto sogno? (A bad dream?)," Luana inquired, "Perché ti da fastidio così? (Why does it bother you so?)"

Seona didn't want to explain all the details, as the main thing that caused her anxiety were the words that were spoken. Perhaps a nightmare shouldn't have her so riled up, but it spoke to a very large fear of hers. How could she best explain it?

"Penso che sia perché mi manca la mia casa. E una parte di me vuole tornare. (I think it's because I miss my home. And a part of me wants to go back.)"

Luana's eyes widened with realization and she nodded.

"Questo è molto comprensibile. E ... Penso che sia un modo molto naturale per sentirsi vivere in una terra straniera che è diverso dal tuo. (That is very understandable. And…I think that's a very natural way to feel living in a strange land that's different from your own.)"

Seona simply replied with a nod. Luana tipped her head and tried to give Seona a reassuring smile.

"Non importa cosa succede, pensi di andare avanti. Ho sempre trovato più produttivo pensare a ciò che si può guardare avanti per il futuro, non rimuginare le tragedie del passato. E lavorando sodo nel qui ed ora, le cose luminose sembrano un po 'più vicino. Oppure ... almeno hanno per me ... (No matter what happens, think about moving ahead. I've always found it more productive to think about what you can look forward to in the future, not brood over the tragedies of the past. And by working hard in the here and now, those bright things seem a little closer. Or…at least they have for me…)"

Keep moving forward, Seona thought. It seemed strange, being in the past and having to do such a thing. But, wasn't that what she had been doing before? Well, she thought, in all honesty it was the most viable option she had. And sitting around and feeling sorry for herself now was not going to get her any closer to answering the question of whether going home was a possibility or not.

"Va bene perdere la vostra casa, ma concentrarsi su ciò che si fa qui e ciò che si desidera per il futuro. Se si dà una prova, sono sicuro che sarete di nuovo al vostro meglio. (It's okay to miss your home, but focus on what you do here and what you want for the future. If you give it a try, I'm sure you'll be back to your best.)"

Seona politely bowed her head.

"Lo farò. (I will do this.)"

"Bene.(Good.)," Luana approved, "Ora suppongo che avete da qualche parte si preferisce essere. E devo clienti a partecipare a. Tieni il mento, Seona. (Now I suppose you have somewhere you'd rather be. And I have customers to attend to. Keep your chin up, Seona.)"

Seona closed the door behind her, and made her way out into the city. She thought about what Luana had said, and realized she was beginning to understand others a lot more than she had before. But what she actually said made the young woman think about the future. She had been focused on the present, and mournful of the past, but the future seemed a vague possibility at best, even if it had surfaced in her thoughts before.

Well, there was the Auditore family, surely, and perhaps she could pick up some other useful skills. Perhaps she would have other friends and maybe even adventures in this strange world.

As she walked along, she noticed a familiar red hat sticking up above the crowd. She recognized it as belonging to Leonardo da Vinci, whom Claudia had introduced to Seona. It was certainly a surprise to meet a man who had such a reputation in her time, so long after he would pass from the world. And it was even more of a surprise that he was a friend of the Auditore family.

But, from what she could gather, he was not quite the legend now as he would be in the future. He was recognized to some extent, surely, but he was a young man, not yet the master with the full beard, the flying machine, and the Mona Lisa.

She was surprised when there was a line of sight between the two that he waved in her direction. The blonde made her way to the artist, who had a pleasant smile on his face. He bowed slightly, and she did so in kind.

"Buon giorno a te, Leonardo. (Good day to you, Leonardo.)," She greeted him.

"A voi pure. Tu sei l'amico di Claudia Auditore, Seona? (To you as well. You are Claudia Auditore's friend, Seona?)," He asked, wondering if perhaps he remembered her correctly.

"Sì, sono sorpreso di me ti ricordi. E 'passato un po' che Claudia ci ha introdotto. (Yes, I'm surprised you remember me. It's been a while since Claudia introduced us.)"

Leonardo shook his head.

"Io stesso sono sorpreso, anche se devo dire che non conosco nessun altro che va sotto il nome di Seona. Lei ha ragione, però, è stato un po 'di tempo. (I am surprised myself, though I must say I don't know anyone else who goes by the name of Seona. You are correct though, it has been some time.)"

Seona chuckled. True, she thought, she doubted she would find someone around Florence who had a name like hers.

"Stavo andando al mio laboratorio. Se avete un momento libero, forse hai ancora voglia di accompagnarmi sulla passeggiata indietro? (I was heading to my workshop. If you have a moment to spare, perhaps you would care to accompany me on the walk back?)"

Seona paused, a bit startled by the proposal. It would have been nothing at all, but considering what she knew of the man's future, it was rather extraordinary. The young woman took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sarei più che felice di unirmi a voi. (I'd be more than happy to join you.)"

"Eccellente. Vogliamo procedere? (Excellent. Shall we proceed?)"

She nodded and followed the young man down the street, with his red cloak trailing behind him. The sun created contrasts of light and shadow along the buildings around them as people walked to and fro, the city bustling with life. Every detail seemed clear and crisp on that day, the kind of day Seona would want to capture in a photograph, if they had such things.

She focused her attention back on Leonardo walking beside her.

"Hai avuto molto successo nel vostro lavoro come di ritardo? (Have you been having much success in your work as of late?)"

He smiled thoughtfully and looked up at the sky wistfully.

"Ho avuto alcune commissioni. In effetti, la Commissione ha fatto della famiglia Auditore dovrebbe essere fatto a breve. Si potrebbe arrivare a vedere la prossima volta che li vedi. (I have had some commissions. In fact, the commission made by the Auditore family should be done shortly. You might get to see it the next time you see them.)"

Seona nodded. The two of them walked along, approaching a winding street that seemed to spiral down wards.

"Che io. (That I may.)"

Seona thought for a moment.

"Sei stato in grado di fare qualsiasi... cosa con l'applicazione di vostro lavoro direttamente è detto prima che hai avuto un interesse... per lo studio del corpo umano o aiutare con... l'architettura? (Have you been able to do anything with applying your work directly…you mentioned before that you had an interest in …studying the human body or helping with…architecture?)"

Seona struggled, as she did not yet know the word for 'anatomy', causing her accent to become slightly pronounced as she spoke. Leonardo sighed and shook his head, this time with a regretful undercurrent.

"Non sono stato in grado di fare come negli ultimi tempi, e non ho acquisito come materiale di ricerca tanto quanto vorrei per i miei inseguimenti anatomiche. E, di ricerca e di guadagnarsi da vivere entrambi richiedono fondi, quindi per ora sono concentrato sul mio lavoro di commissione. (I have not been able to do such as of late, and I have not acquired as much research material as I would like for my anatomical pursuits. And, research and earning a living both require funds, so for now I am focused on my commission work.)"

"Hai bisogno di fare quadrare i conti e ottenere il materiale necessario. Questo è comprensibile. Suppongo che trovare materiale di ricerca non è sempre facile. (You need to make ends meet and get the material you need. That's understandable. I suppose finding research material isn't always easy.)"

"A volte. Ma, io lavoro con quello che posso. (Sometimes. But, I work with what I can.)," Leonardo explained.

"Sono sicura. (I'm sure.)," Seona agreed, "Poche persone lavorano su questo genere di cose, però. Penso che le cose importanti possono essere raggiunti attraverso queste cose. Gli edifici possono servire molte funzioni, e una migliore comprensione del corpo potrebbe produrre cure per malattia o infortuni. (Few people work on that sort of thing, though. I think important things can be achieved through such things. Buildings can serve many functions, and a better understanding of the body might yield cures for sickness or injuries.)"

His smile grew a bit.

"Mi auguro che il mio lavoro possa produrre un tale risultato. Sarebbe bello avere il lavoro che ha fatto modifiche alla vita delle persone per il meglio, per il mondo della pratica e non solo il mondo dell'estetica. (I would hope that my work could produce such a result. It would be nice to have work that made changes to people's lives for the better, for the world of the practical and not solely the world of the aesthetic.)"

They came upon a building with a carved wooden door. Seona was surprised that she was able to hold such a conversation with Leonardo. She was surprised at how much his aspirations seemed like her own: a desire to change the world for the better in a practical way. People in the past were still relatable, still human, with similar thoughts and aspirations to the people of her time, even if the exact details were different.

"Beh, sembra che siamo qui. Mi piacerebbe parlare di più, ma purtroppo devo concentrarmi sul mio lavoro, per il momento. Forse io vi vedrò di nuovo, Seona? (Well, it appears we are here. I would love to talk more, but sadly I must concentrate on my work for the time being. Perhaps I will see you again, Seona?)"

Seona was a bit disappointed that their conversation had to end so shortly, but she doubted that she would be leaving Florence any time soon.

"Penso che sia probabile. E 'stato bello rivederti, Leonardo. (I think that is probable. It was nice to see you again, Leonardo.)"

"Tu pure, Seona. Avere una buona giornata. (You as well, Seona. Have a good day.)"

He went into his workshop and closed the door, leaving Seona to herself on the streets of Florence once more. She decided to walk back towards the markets, seeing if maybe she could pick up a few stray coins on her way back.

She walked a few blocks, looking around at everything from the people running about to the other sights of the city. The chatter of passersby, however, was overruled by the loud sound of a man's voice, which was clear across the thick of it all.

"Attenzione! Attenzione! I cittadini di Firenze! (Attention! Attention! Citizens of Florence!)"

Seona could hear another's voice not too far off shouting something similar. She had heard such announcements before in her time in Florence, though did not always take notice of them. They often shouted news of sorts of goings on in the city, making them the equivalent of town criers, Seona suspected.

However, her attention was held when a familiar surname was spoken.

"Francesco de 'Pazzi e' stato arrestato con l'accusa di omicidio, ed è stato imprigionato. Si è in attesa di giudizio, e se trovato colpevole, sarà condannato a morte. (Francesco de' Pazzi has been arrested on the charge of murder, and has been imprisoned. He is awaiting judgment, and if found guilty, will be sentenced to death.)"

Pazzi…Pazzi…The image of an angry young nobleman came to Seona's mind. The nobleman Ezio called Vieri, the one Ezio derided for his behavior towards her, had claimed to be a member of the Pazzi family. Was this one of his relatives that was being spoken about?

The one called Vieri had acted much like a bully, trying to intimidate but cowardly when confronted with someone who could challenge him, like Ezio did. And now, someone else in the family had been arrested for murder. Was this a family that was somehow dangerous? No, surely she couldn't judge someone based on their family… but still it made her wonder if there was some darker elements of Florence that somehow Seona had not been made aware of. Something beyond simple thugs, perhaps 'affairs' of the nobility that Anselma had warned her of.

She saw the glint of dark brown hair and a red band, and recognized the form of Claudia's brother, Ezio, walking through the crowd. Ezio seemed like he knew Vieri, and perhaps to some extension he might know something of the family. And, in either case, it would be a reason to speak with him again. Claudia was not able to meet with her that day as she had other plans to see her other friends. On top of that, yesterday's events increased her already budding curiosity towards Claudia's elder brother. And so, she maneuvered her way towards him.

"Ezio?"

At first he didn't hear her, and kept on moving. Seona followed him a bit, managing to make her way through the crowd. However, she could feel her heart starting to beat faster and her anxiety levels were raised from having to make her way through the clusters of people. When she managed to get through to an open pocket, she found her breathing had become labored and she was frantically looking around to make sure she wasn't surrounded again. However, Ezio seemed to have vanished into the crowd before she could catch up to him. Or so she thought.

"Seona?"

She heard the familiar voice of Ezio on her left. How did he get over there? She shook her head and tried to get her bearings. When she looked up, he was standing in front of her with a concerned look on his face.

"Va tutto bene? Si guarda spaventato. (Is everything alright? You look frightened.)"

"Oh, Ezio! I. .. non ti ho visto lì. Sto bene. Io ... non sono proprio adatti per essere circondato da così tante persone in una volta. (Oh, Ezio! I...I didn't see you there. I'm alright. I…am just not suited for being surrounded by so many people at once.)"

It was ironic that she reacted this way to crowds, considering where she was born and raised. But, it was something that had been with her ever since she was a small child, and it was something she never quite got over. It was a part of why she had chosen to go to college in the middle of what was considered nowhere, Midwestern America. There were much fewer crowds there, and those that existed were easy to get out of.

"Folle fanno sentire a disagio. (Crowds make you uncomfortable.)"

"Per usare un eufemismo. (To put it mildly.)," she admitted aloud. She realized what she had said and flushed pink.

"Quello che voglio dire è ... (What I mean to say is…)"

"Va tutto bene, Seona. Non si preoccupi. Non ti sto giudicando su una cosa del genere. (It's alright, Seona. Don't worry about it. I'm not judging you on such a thing.)"

"Io ... va bene, non lo farò. (I…alright, I won't.)," She easily seceded. Ezio smiled approvingly, causing Seona to flush pink. Why was it that whenever he smiled it always caused this reaction?

However, the question quickly faded from her mind. Seona remembered that she had specifically sought him out for a purpose.

"Ho sentito i banditori dicendo che qualcuno chiama Francesco de 'Pazzi è stato arrestato. (I heard the town criers saying that someone named Francesco de' Pazzi was arrested.)"

Ezio's face shifted to one of discontent, thinking about his rival.

"Il padre di Vieri, sì. L'arresto è stato fatto non molto tempo fa. (Vieri's father, yes. The arrest was made not long ago.)"

Seona clasped her hands together.

"Quindi, è un parente di quel nobile che era arrabbiato con me l'altro giorno. (So, he is a relative of that nobleman who was angry with me the other day.)"

She paused, trying to remember the words for what she wanted to say.

"Confesso che conosco... poco della famiglia Pazzi... o molto della nobiltà in generale, non essendo stato in città... per molto tempo. Ben diverso da quello che... so sulla tua famiglia da Claudia. (I confess…I know little about the Pazzi family…or much about… the nobility in general, not having… been in the city for very long. Well… other than what I know about your family from Claudia.)"

Ezio motioned towards a nearby bench, and proceeded to sit down. Seona joined him, sitting next to him at a comfortable distance.

"Come si è visto, Vieri è un monello egoista e un codardo. Se fosse per me, direi che è più o meno una buona immagine di ciò che la famiglia dei Pazzi è come. (As you've seen, Vieri is a selfish brat and a coward. If it were up to me, I would say that is pretty much a good picture of what the Pazzi family is like.)," Ezio explained, "Essi ritengono che essi hanno diritto al potere non hanno guadagnato, e non trattare gli altri con rispetto. Alcune persone rispettano la famiglia per la quale influenza che hanno, ma molti possono vederli per quello che sono veramente. Si tratta di una parte del motivo per cui la mia famiglia ed i Pazzi hanno tale disprezzo per l'altro. (They feel that they are entitled to power they have not earned, and do not treat others with respect. Some people respect the family for what influence they have, but many can see them for what they truly are. It is a part of why my family and the Pazzi have such disdain for one another.)"

He looked at Seona who was listening attentively. His expression softened and he sighed.

"Rivalità e alleanze come quelle la mia famiglia ha fatto sono un modo di vivere a Firenze. (Rivalries and alliances such as those my family has made are a way of life in Florence.)"

Seona nodded quietly.

"Per essere onesto, ho sentito parlare di queste famiglie e ... politica ... di nuovo a Londra (To be honest, I've heard of such families and …politics…back in London.)"

"Credo che alcune cose su persone non sono mai diverso, non importa da dove vieni. (I guess some things about people are never different, no matter where you're from.)," Ezio chuckled in response to Seona's simple comment. She turned her head to look up at Ezio, when she noticed a young man who was about Ezio's age running up to them. The young man panted and he stopped in front of them, resting his hands on his knees.

"Ezio, è... necessario venire... in fretta. (Ezio…you need to…come quickly.)"

Ezio recognized his friend and gave him an accepting gesture.

"Aspetta un momento, Horatio. Che cosa sta succedendo? (Hold on a moment, Horatio. What's going on?)"

The young man caught his breath, dusting off his dark clothes and ruffling his dark hair.

"E 'Vieri ei suoi lacchè. Sono stati in giro la città dicendo cose calunniose su di voi e il Auditore! Sono sicuro che è per ripicca dopo che suo padre è stato arrestato. Ma qualcosa deve essere fatto su di loro. (It's Vieri and his lackeys. They've been running around the city saying slanderous things of you and the Auditore! I am sure it is out of spite after his father was arrested. But, something needs to be done about them.)"

Ezio's eyes narrowed as he got up from the bench slowly.

"Questo ha bisogno di essere curato. Vieri ha fatto molte cose che lo segnano per quello che è, ma una cosa che avrà bisogno di una lezione di specie non è per insultare la mia famiglia. Portami dove dobbiamo andare, e potete dirmi i dettagli sulla strada. (This needs to be taken care of. Vieri has done many things that mark him for what he is, but one thing he will need a lesson in especially is not to insult my family. Take me where we need to go, and you can tell me the details on the way.)"

"Naturalmente, Ezio, molti di noi si sono riuniti per mostrare Vieri una cosa o due. Avremo la schiena quando quel vigliacco decide di sgattaiolare fuori dalla sua ombra scura. (Of course, Ezio, several of us have gathered to show Vieri a thing or two. We'll have your back when that coward decides to slink out of his dark shadow.)," the friend smirked.

Ezio turned to Seona, giving her an apologetic look.

"Mi duole dirlo, ma ho paura devo congedarmi, Seona. Ho a che fare con Vieri. (It pains me to say it, but I am afraid I must take my leave, Seona. I have to deal with Vieri.)"

Seona shook her head. Even if Vieri was looking for a fight this time, which it seemed like he did, was it so wise to give it to him? As if he had a sense of her thoughts, Ezio reassured her that it was the right course of action.

"Se non mi occupo di lui, egli continuerà a insultare la mia famiglia, e forse avrà messo in testa che essere marcio agli altri è accettabile. E 'una questione d'onore. (If I do not deal with him, he will continue to insult my family, and perhaps he will get it in his head that being rotten to others is acceptable. It is a matter of honor.)"

Seona nodded. Perhaps she did not agree with his actions, but his reasoning she agreed with to a point. He smiled at her and bowed his head before turning to his friend.

"Fino a quando ci incontriamo di nuovo, Seona. (Until we meet again, Seona.)"

And so he followed his friend, ready to rally his friends to face Vieri. Seona watched as the two young men disappeared into the crowd, with Seona alone to ponder things once more. She looked up at the sky, realizing the sun was closer to setting than she thought.

…

**Well, dear readers, it's finally time. Starting next chapter, we finally get into events from the game. And, only a couple more chapters or so of crummy internet translations! I'm starting to regret doing it in the first place, but I did it for atmosphere and context purposes…Anyway, we have fanart are commissions! The lovely VivianaxD has finished a commission featuring Ezio and Seona (aptly named 'Ezio and Seona'), and a DA reader by the name of toOpendoor34 has contributed a lovely fan-portrait of Seona. ^^ Awesome work, you guys! Thank you so much. I have also commissioned a manga artist and huge Ezio fan Hinoe-0 to do a portrait of Seona, and another manga artist by the name of jadenkaiba to do a squee-inducing picture as well. All of these will be found on Deviantart, however, only the ones by VivianaxD and toOpendoor34 are finished currently. ( doesn't like people posting links so I would recommend firing up a search engine or searching for the pictures yourself.)**

**Or…you can visit my DA page (LittleBlackDragon), I'll have a box for them once all the pictures are done and ready. Fanart and commissions are always welcome.**

**Well, that's all for now! Thanks for the reviews, subscriptions, faves, etc. Every little bit helps.**


	13. Minutes to Midnight, part 2

Chapter 13: Minutes to Midnight, part 2

The sun was already beginning to sink into the other part of the sky, setting behind the city as a group of young men gathered upon the street. They were eager, their eyes filled with energy and vigor. Ezio walked ahead of the group of his friends, ready to give Vieri another fight that was waiting to happen between the two of them. According to one of his friends, Vieri had started to defame the Auditore name after his father, Francesco de' Pazzi was arrested.

The Auditore family and the Pazzi family, as many in Florence knew, had a long-standing enmity. And, Ezio was aware that his father would surely be one of the people testifying against Vieri's father. This event was another manifestation of their conflict, or so most onlookers would conclude.

The group of young men came to a stop along the street, where the sky seemed open above them and the city was surrounding them. The young Auditore came to the front of his comrades, facing them with a determined expression.

"Insieme per la vittoria!(We stand together!)," He shouted, raising his fist.

His friends chanted "together" in response to his rally, mimicking him in raising their fists. He then motioned with his hands for silence.

"Silenzio, amici miei, silenzio. (Silence, my friends, silence.)"

The cheering quickly died down, with only a straying voice or two before there was none. He nodded approvingly, his expression still serious and with exacting focus.

"Grazie.(Thank you.)"

He walked back and forth as he started to explain the situation, gesturing in order to create emphasis and instill the sense of determination in his comrades that he had at that moment. His companions listened eagerly, awaiting a chance to let out a rallying cry against whom they were about to confront.

"Sapete che cosa ci porta qui stasera? Onore. Vieri de 'Pazzi calunnie nome della mia famiglia e le forze sue miserie su di noi. Se noi ... (Do you know what brings us here tonight? Honor. Vieri de' Pazzi slanders my family's name and forces his own miseries upon us. If we…)"

Before he could finish, a swish of the wind followed a small rock flying through the air and cracking against the street besides Ezio's feet.

"Basta con le tue sciocchezze, grullo!(Enough of your nonsense, idiot!)"

Vieri had already arrived with his group of supporters in tow. Ezio flashed a look of annoyance before putting on a smug smile and turning to face his rival. He opened his arms mockingly, as if their meeting was something more civil than it was about to become.

"Buona sera, Vieri! Stavamo giusto parlando di te. (Good evening, Vieri! We were just talking about you.)," Ezio greeted him tauntingly.

He took a few steps forward with a bit of boastfulness in them. His voice changed to convey a similar attitude.

"Sono sorpreso di vederti qui. Ho pensato che il Pazzi assunto altri a fare il loro sporco lavoro. (I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work.)," He taunted Vieri, attempting to put him on edge. Vieri smirked and shrugged it off, familiar with this game of insults and banter the two of them had played before their fights.

"E 'la famiglia che piange per le guardie quando ci sono guai, codardo. Paura di gestire le cose da soli? (It's your family that cries for guards when there's trouble, coward. Afraid to handle things yourself?)," Vieri taunted back, also feeling a sense of smugness. Neither of them at this point was provoked to make the first move in the fight that was just waiting to happen. However, Ezio was quick to think of something that he knew would incite him.

"Tua sorella sembrava abbastanza soddisfatto della 'manipolazione' le ho dato in precedenza. (Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her earlier.)," Ezio retorted, his implicitly licentious comment inciting chuckles and sounds of encouragement from his fellows.

As Ezio predicted, this was enough to push Vieri, causing him to turn to his followers in anger. He grabbed a rock, pointing his free hand quickly as a means to aim at Ezio. He cried out an order to his cohorts and he took the first attack.

"Uccidetelo! (Kill him!)"

The rock went flying into the air, arcing and coming down towards Ezio, smacking him in the face. Ezio covered his face with his hand as he felt a sudden pain where the rock had hit him. His friends saw this as the opening they were looking for, and ran to engage the rival faction. A second or two later, Ezio looked up heatedly, blood trickling from a small gash the rock had made on his lips.

He joined his friends in the fight, throwing jabs and kicks at Vieri's side. Ezio was swift and effective, leaving many unable to continue or easy pickings for his allies. There were several punches thrown at him, but he mange to move around, dodging them with the reflexes of a fox. Only one of two ever landed, and he shrugged it off within a matter of seconds. He did manage to get another scratch near his forehead, but he barely noticed as he pushed down an assailant of Vieri's in front of him. Everything seemed like it was happening in a blur it was happening so fast.

In the midst of the brawl, Ezio heard a male voice that he recognized, issuing him a warning.

"Ehi! Dietro di te!(Hey! Behind you!)"

Ezio turned his head to realize the person speaking directly behind him was none other than his eldest sibling, his brother, Federico. The younger brother approached him as he detected another one of Vieri's henchmen in an oncoming attack.

"Federico? Che cosa ci fai qui?! (Federico? What are you doing here?!)"

His brother artfully dodged the attacker, his opponent losing his balance and falling over.

"Volevo vedere se fratellino aveva finalmente imparato come combattere. (I wanted to see if baby brother had finally learned how to fight.),"Federico replied cheekily. Ezio grabbed the opponent he was engaged with and head-butted him, before giving him a push. The follower of Vieri fell to the ground, allowing Ezio to approach his elder brother.

"E?(And?)"

Federico smiled and nodded, his eyes looking for others coming to attack while he spoke.

"Hai stile, fratello. (You have style, brother.)," He explained, "Ma la resistenza è ciò che conta davvero. (But endurance is what truly matters.)"

He motioned to Ezio as another couple of Vieri's men came at them.

"Vediamo quanti di loro si può rovinare prima di ottenere il meglio di te. (Let us see how many of them you can ruin before they get the best of you.)"

Federico was quite habitual in getting into trouble with his younger brother. He liked to play the role of the older brother mentoring the younger, but both learned much from one another and shared equal support when back to back against some sort of obstacle. It was common for them to issue challenges to one another like this, exchanging banter and coming to one another's aid should their paths cross. Now that Federico was here, Ezio's side was even more effective than previous, dominating the fight.

They took down several more on Vieri's side, and soon the Pazzi realized that he was losing support quickly. It would just be him left, and even he knew that since both the Auditore brothers were now in the brawl, his chances of victory were slim. But, being outnumbered today seemed like less of an embarrassment than it would have been, for he knew that his losses today compared little to a victory his entire family had been anticipating, one that would end the contest of the two families. And that day was quick in its approach.

Still, there was some regret that he couldn't put Ezio down now, to add insult to injury. He reluctantly called back the few of his followers that were left ready and able.

"Ripiegare! Ripiegare, adesso! (Fall back! Fall back, now!)"

With the sound of the retreat, the few still standing on the Pazzi side fled. Those who were beaten remained, many bruised, knocked to the ground, feeling dizzy and disoriented. Some were even knocked out, though none were more than markedly wounded.

Federico noticed Ezio's own injuries, notably the one on his lip. As his younger brother was about to make pursuit of their opponents, he stopped him, making his concern apparent.

"Aspetta. (Hold on.)"

"Che cosa?(What?)," Ezio objected, "Ma abbiamo quasi vinto! (But we've almost won!)"

Federico gave Ezio a serious expression.

"Il tuo labbro … (Your lip…)"

Ezio touched his lip briefly, seeing faint traces of red when he saw the tips of his fingers.

"E 'solo un graffio. (It's just a scratch.)," Ezio retorted, trying to brush off his injury.

"Forse sarebbe stato meglio se il medico ha fatto questa decisione. (Perhaps it would be better if the doctor made that decision.)," Federico urged him, knowing full well that an untreated injury could turn into something more serious.

"Non è necessario. (It's not needed.)," Ezio tried to reassure him, "Inoltre, non ho soldi per pagare questo medico del tuo. (Besides, I have no money to pay for this doctor of yours.)"

Federico smirked at his brother, almost laughing when he replied.

"Fammi indovinare ... hai sprecato sulle donne e il vino, eh? (Let me guess… you wasted it on women and wine, huh?)"

Ezio shook his head as he returned a smile.

"Avevo appena chiamo sprecato. (I'd hardly call it wasted.)," He chuckled, "Prestarmi alcuni fiorini, allora? (Lend me some florins, then?)"

There was a brief pause before Ezio's smile grew wider.

"…O hai fatto lo stesso? (…Or have you done the same?)"

The two of them laughed, knowing full well that the two weren't entirely unlike one another. Both had reputations as charmers and had a streak of hedonism in their ventures, pursuing beautiful girls and other things. Federico looked around at those who were sprawled out on the street.

"Dovremmo cercare le tasche: sono tenuti ad avere qualcosa su di loro. (We should search their pockets; they're bound to have something on them.)"

Quickly, florins were swiped from Vieri's pawns before the two brothers made off. They were swift to make themselves scarce, heading straight for the local doctor. It was a few blocks, but when they arrived, the good doctor himself was standing outside his office, dressed in the typical dark garb and strange mask that those of his trade wore in the city and around Italy.

He seemed to be preparing something, and so Federico called to him with a greeting as the two brothers approached him.

"Ben trovato, medico! (It is good to see you, doctor!)"

The physician looked up at them, his eyes narrowed in a stern gaze. There seemed to be a slight undertone of annoyance in his voice as he greeted them in return.

"Sì. ... ciao. (Yes… hello.)," He replied, recognizing the two young men, "Hmmm ... i fratelli Auditore. Perché non sono sorpreso? (Hmmm…the Auditore brothers. Why am I not surprised?)"

A few of the doctors in the city were familiar with their antics, including him. He shook his head, reaching out his hand to examine Ezio's face.

"Hai fatto un bel pasticcio di te, giovanotto. (You've made quite a mess of yourself, young man.)"

Ezio averted his gaze.

"Non è niente, davvero. (It's nothing, truly.)"

Federico smirked at Ezio's response. He put his hands together and motioned to the doctor as if pleading with him, but it was mostly something exaggerated.

"Tu lo devi aiutare! Che bel viso è il suo unico bene! (You must help him! That pretty face is his only asset.)"

Ezio shot his elder brother a glare as the doctor attended to him. He uttered a profane statement to his brother, causing Federico to let out a stifled laugh.

The doctor did what could be done with Ezio's injuries. It took a bit, but before long he was done, and he gave a firm nod as he accepted the money from the two young men.

"Ho fatto quello che posso. Ora, fuori di qui voi due. (I have done what I can. Now, get out of here you two.)," he sternly shooed them off.

Ezio thanked him before Federico directed the two of them elsewhere. The sky was darkening over Florence as the two of them walked about the street.

"E 'passato abbastanza la sera. (It's been quite the evening.)," Federico commented nonchalantly.

"Anzi. (Indeed.)," Ezio remarked slyly, "Vorrei solo che fossero tutti così divertente. Oh ... aspetta ... sono! (I only wish they were all such fun. Oh…wait…they are!)"

Federico shook his head, noting the fast approaching darkness of night.

"Probabilmente dovremmo pensare a tornare a casa. Sono sicuro che il Padre è probabilmente chiedendo dove siamo. (We should probably think about heading home. I'm sure Father is probably wondering where we are.)"

"Sarei d'accordo. Penso Preferirei evitare una lezione di oggi. (I'd agree. I think I'd rather avoid a lecture today.)"

Federico searched around, their conversation suddenly giving him an idea.

"In questo caso, come su di una gara? (In that case, how about a race?)"

Ezio raised an eyebrow, wondering what his brother had in mind.

"Per dove? (To where?)," he asked aloud.

Federico looked around again, noting the nearby church, which had a towering part of its roof reaching high above the city. He pointed to Ezio, giving him a clear sense of what his thoughts were.

"Come circa il tetto di quella chiesa? (How about the roof of that church?)"

Ezio nodded, and Federico readied himself.

"Va bene allora, al mio tre! (Alright then, on the count of three!)"

Ezio also prepared himself for a quick dash.

"Uno .. due ... (One…two…)"

There was a brief pause.

"Tre! (Three!)"

The two of them began a swift approach towards the church, quickly grabbing onto areas they could grasp to pull themselves up. The two climbed the walls, going as fast as they could. They exchanged banter along the way, though Ezio focused more on reaching the destination.

"Fratellino ha ancora molto da imparare! (Baby brother still has much to learn!)"

Ezio maneuvered as quickly as his brother, thinking fast and making the jump to the lower roof of the church.

"Dai, tartaruga! (Come on, turtle!)"

However, Ezio managed to pull himself up to the highest part of the roof as his brother made the jump from a nearby building to the church. The younger of the two brothers waited for Federico, who quickly joined him. There was a nearby column on the highest point of the roof, stone jutting out with an ornate cross atop it. Federico laid his eyes on this column, figuring it was a good place for them to get a good look at the city.

He was a bit surprised that his younger brother beat him, but Ezio had been showing a remarkable amount of talent, something that both he and their father, Giovanni, had been taking notice of. He started walking towards the column, motioning for Ezio to follow him.

"Dai, Ezio, in questo modo. (Come on, Ezio, this way.)"

"Dove vai, Federico? (Where are you going, Federico?)," Ezio asked inquisitively.

"Vedrai. (You'll see.)"

Ezio followed his brother up the tower, finding that there was a decent surface at the top for them to get footing on. He passed the windows of the tower, revealing a large metal bell hidden inside. He joined his brother, who helped him up on a decent spot for the two of them to see the city under the light of the full moon that cast its silver shadow.

"Si tratta di una buona vita che conduciamo, fratello. (It is a good life we lead, brother.)," Federico remarked contentedly.

"Il migliore. (The best.)," Ezio agreed, "Non sia mai cambiare. (May it never change.)"

"E possa non cambiare noi. (And may it never change us.)"

A bird flew past them, becoming a small speck in comparison to the city below, a marvel under the light of the moon and the darkness of night. Florence took on a different air in the eventide, making everything seem like a dream of what it was during the day. But it was still the same city the brothers knew, and the one they had always lived in.

Ezio's profound moment was cut short however, when a glimpse of a familiar house caught his eye. It was the residence of Cristina Vespucci, the object of his romantic affections. Thinking of her, especially after having a fight with Vieri, caused his mind to begin racing with thoughts of her. He had been wise enough to use his better judgment in his last evening scuffle and let her rest in peace. But, his judgment would not overrule his desire this day, and thoughts of getting home without some sort of repercussion seemed to grow distant.

"Va bene. (Alright.)," the sound of his brother's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Penso che possa bastare. Abbiamo davvero dovremmo andare. (I think that may be enough. We really should get going.)"

"Aspetta. (Wait.)," Ezio replied, his gaze drifting to Cristina's house. Federico saw where his brother's gaze led, and he saw the expression on his face. He knew perfectly well what his younger brother was thinking about. He shook his head at Ezio's impulsivity.

"Ezio! Si dovrebbe lasciare Cristina dormire. (Ezio! You should let Cristina sleep.)"

Ezio smirked.

"Ci sarà abbastanza tempo per questo ... dopo. (There will be time enough for that… later.)"

He walked back in the direction Cristina's house was facing. Federico decided to let it go, having no desire for more conflict. After all, if Ezio got into trouble on his own, it would be only he who would deal with it. He almost wanted to laugh. His brother still had much to learn about patience and when was a good time to restrain oneself or let go for personal desire's sake. Even he too had his own lessons to learn, but it seemed more readily apparent on the surface with his younger brother.

Ezio stood on a ledge sticking out one of the sides of the tower, leaning over to get a better view of the surroundings. Below them was a cart full to the brim with hay, with just enough cushioning to give the young Auditore a safe landing. The men of the family had a knack for falling from great heights successfully, and Ezio was no exception to this rule. After a moment or two, he leapt from the building, landing inside the cart of hay below. Some of the hay piled over him upon impact, causing him to be hidden.

He peered out from under the hay as he heard the familiar voice of Vieri and his followers, and from the sound of things, they were looking to finish the fight when he was alone.

"Continua a cercare! Non poteva avere ottenuto troppo lontano. (Keep looking! He couldn't have gotten too far.)"

Ezio cursed under his breath as he ducked down, staying concealed beneath the hay. He waited until the group had passed. He knew he would have to be careful to make his way to Cristina. After a few moments, he slipped out of the pile of hay, jumping down and silently slinking down an alleyway towards the Vespucci residence.

Luckily, he was close by, and his journey was not far. He came upon the large manor, and stood directly beneath Cristina's window. When the street was mostly clear, he called for Cristina, hoping that she would answer.

"Cristina…Cristina!"

He heard the tired yawn of a female voice before a response came.

"Chi è? (Who's there?)"

"Sono io! (It's me!)," he replied eagerly, smiling as the window of Cristina's room opened up. It was Cristina herself who greeted him. She was in her nightgown, but her raven black hair was still tied back into a thick set of buns, with curled strands hanging loose on either side of her face.

"Ezio!," She gasped in pleasant surprise, "Avrei dovuto sapere che eri tu. (I should have known it was you.)"

"Posso entrare? (May I come in?)," he asked hopefully, his mind anticipating whether or not his racing thoughts and feelings would yet be sated. Cristina sighed, a smiled still on her lips.

"Va bene, ma solo per un minuto. (Fine, but only for a minute.)," She encouraged him. It was enough for him. He eagerly began climbing up the wall to her room.

"Un minuto è tutto ciò che mi serve. (A minute is all I need.)," Ezio replied.

"In effetti? (Indeed?)"

Realizing the possible implications of his comment, Ezio felt a brief redness in his face that faded in about a second or two.

"Aspetta ... che è venuto fuori sbagliato. (Wait… that came out wrong.)"

Still, he had been given permission, and he hoped his off-hand comment would not dampen things. He carefully grasped open ledges, finally finding the ledge of Cristina's window, and pulled himself in. He was out of reach of danger for now, greeted with the prospect of something far more pleasant than what had transpired for him earlier.

Elsewhere in Florence, Seona was making her way back to the brothel for the evening, feeling very tired. Since Claudia was busy with other friends today and Ezio had run off to face Vieri for the sake of honor, she had spent some time practicing more of her self-defense and did a few extra tasks for Paola and the courtesans. They much appreciated the help, but the tasks had been more difficult than usual, leaving the young woman feeling drained.

After she undressed, she slumped over and let herself fall face first into the bed. She let out a long sigh into the sheets, her mind utterly blank for what felt like the first time in ages. Seona fell asleep within minutes, spending most of the night in a deadening slumber, void of all sense.

However, interlaced between periods of nothing were dreams about the clock, the Dark Figure not appearing at all. Once again the sky darkened, the clock ticking down to midnight. As soon as midnight was reached, the hands began to spin out of control as they did before, spinning every which way. The sky began to turn light, a fine line of red followed by shades of pink and light blue. It seemed as though dawn was coming, but time seemed to have no meaning.

She briefly saw shadows that resembled the Auditore family beyond the window of the room, standing as a black contrast to the light of dawn beginning to pour into the room. The light blinded her, and soon she awoke to a dimmer light, the light of dawn, in the world of reality. However, it was just barely the dawn of a new day, and Seona had some time before she would need to arise to begin the cycle of this existence in this strange time and place.

She turned over on her back, looking up at the ceiling in the barely lit room, her hands reaching over the covers to rest on her waist. Her hair was askew, strands resting on her bare shoulders. Her eyes wandered back and forth from the ceiling to the window outside.

How long would the cycle continue this way, she could not help but wonder. Nothing ever stays exactly as they are. Some time, there would be a change in things. What sort of changes would happen? Would it be better or for worse? Would she get any closer to understanding how and why she was sent here? Was she stuck here forever or wasn't she? Regardless, she thought perhaps she was starting to get too comfortable with the routine she had adapted since being taken in by the courtesans.

And if one gets too comfortable with a routine, she thought, it will be harder to act or even comprehend when change comes.

Sunlight slowly began to fill into the room, bringing about yet another day in Florence. Change was indeed coming, the clock was dangerously close to midnight and there would be no way to turn back. And Seona would soon need to decide her way forward, whether for the best or the worst of what was to come.

…

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the late updates. I've been busy and the last place I went had no internet. T_T Anyway, the commission I made for Hinoe-0 on Deviantart is up so if you want to check it out, please do! Also, sorry about some of the censorship. I'm trying to keep this story T/PG13/whatever for as long as humanly possible, assuming I ever get to the point that I need to change it. Also, trying to be close to the original dialogue of the game as I can for the events that I cover. **

**Thanks for the subscriptions, reviews, favorites, etc. It makes working on this story all he more joyful for me. Your kind and critical feedback is much appreciated. See you next time!~**


	14. Of Friendship and Foreshadowing

Chapter 14: Of Friendship and Foreshadowing

The day began much like the previous days during Seona's time with the courtesans. There was training in the early morning as always. Seona found she was finally beginning to feel honestly comfortable with the self-defense techniques she was being taught. She made noticeably fewer mistakes and was able to work through the scenarios given with fewer interventions by Anselma and Luana. It was nothing too impressive, perhaps, but Seona appreciated that the intense practice she was going through was beginning to pay off.

Anselma was ever the distant and critical one, reminding Seona that a few weeks' worth of practice was not nearly enough to become a master. More weeks, even months or years would be needed to perfect such things. There was truth in that, and Seona quietly accepted the criticism of the courtesan. However, she acknowledged that compared to when she first came to Florence, she had learned much from the courtesan's lessons. She knew very little of defending herself before, but her eyes were opened up to possibilities she could not have seen otherwise.

Luana noted that Seona's comprehension of their directions was much improved, a sign that her understanding of Italian was getting much better. A little more time and practice and perhaps it would become as easy as speaking her native tongue, Luana said. Seona was hopeful that it wouldn't be much longer. There were several words and phrases that were becoming second nature, perhaps Italian could become as natural as English for her. It would enable not only a better chance of survival, but also the possibility of actually thriving in the Renaissance, something that might enable her to begin answering the questions of her place in this time.

Luana noted however, that there was still that 'pesky accent' of Seona's that would show up from time to time when she spoke, something that she assured her would also improve over time. She laughed as she told the young woman this, and Seona flushed red, a bit embarrassed. But, it was mostly teasing on the courtesan's part, she was assured. She and Anselma concluded the lesson, giving Seona permission to begin running her errands for the day.

She was given a few coins and sent to collect a few needed items from the market vendors. When she stepped outside, she was surprised at how brightly the sun was shining that day. She briefly had to shield her eyes before her vision adjusted. Taking a deep breath, the young woman quickly and efficiently went about her task.

Seona was able to find all the goods that were needed, carrying them on her way back to the brothel in a small, nondescript cloth sack. The smells and sights of Florence were becoming something familiar to her, and she had memorized much of it. However, familiarity did not stop Seona from noticing something out of place.

A few guards walked past her, muttering to themselves. She didn't hear much of what they said, but she shrugged it off as unimportant. In between a pair of buildings was a rather large stack of golden hay, giving off the light of day. It was not an uncommon sight to see such a pile or two or carts full of the harvested flora, so at first it was not something all that significant.

Seona paused however, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move in the haystack. She leaned forward ever slightly, studying the pile for a second or two while keeping a grip on the goods she was meant to bring back. However, when there was not even a shudder, she turned her head and sighed.

"It must be my imagination," she whispered under her breath. As she turned to keep walking however, there was the slight sound of movement from the pile, but softer this time. Her eyes widened a little, but she didn't look back.

"Maybe it's just a cat or a dog or something that got in the hay," she whispered, "Yes, that must be it. Or else …"

She noticed nobody else seemed to be taking notice of it and shook her head. She walked away considerably several feet when she heard rustling and the whoosh of plant material moving against something. Seona slowly turned her head to see a familiar face standing a good distance behind her, dusting pieces of hay off his clothes.

"Ezio?"

Claudia's elder brother seemed preoccupied at the moment, looking around as though he were expecting someone. After seeing the strands of hay that he brushed off, she couldn't help but wonder. Was he hiding in that pile of hay just then?

He started walking in the opposite direction of where Seona was heading, apparently not in the mood to stop and chat with anyone, or so it seemed. She started walking up to him out of curiosity. He turned his head slightly, noticing her out of the corner of his eye before turning completely around.

"Buongiorno, Ezio! (Good morning, Ezio!)," she greeted him, waving her free hand gently.

"Ah! Ciao, Seona. (Ah! Hello, Seona.)"

His eyes shifted quickly to either side of her before turning his attention back to Seona as she walked up to him. She was debating to herself in her mind as she did so. Should she ask him about what she saw? Or should she keep it to herself? In the meantime, she was concerned about the events of yesterday as well. After all, he went running off to fight Vieri and there was some concerned as to what became of him.

"È scappato ieri dopo aver sentito parlare di Vieri. Mi chiedevo se eri bene ... (You ran off yesterday after you heard about Vieri. I was wondering if you were alright…)"

Ezio chuckled a little.

"Non devi preoccuparti per me, Seona. Ho fatto in modo Vieri sapeva che io non prendo gentilmente per i suoi spettacoli di arroganza e di disonore. Sono abbastanza bene. (You don't have to worry about me, Seona. I made sure Vieri knew that I don't take kindly to his shows of arrogance and dishonor. I am quite alright.)"

She smiled faintly, until she noticed an odd sort of shadow cast on Ezio's face. She narrowed her eyes slightly, seeing on a more focused inspection that there was a thin line across one side of Ezio's lips. It much resembled a scratch or gash of some sort. And she knew it was not something she had seen before. She looked up at him with concern.

"È stato ferito. Riesco a vedere il segno sul labbro. (You were hurt. I can see the mark on your lip.)"

He shook his head.

"Non è niente, davvero. Sono andato dal medico per il trattamento. Si dovrebbe andare bene. (It's nothing, really. I went to the doctor for treatment. It should be fine.)"

Seona nodded, sighing in relief.

"Oh, bene. (Oh, good.)"

However, the expression on her face betrayed to Ezio that she was not entirely set at ease.

"Sei molto dolce per essere interessato, ma credetemi quando dico che sono più che bene. (You're very sweet to be concerned, but trust me when I say I am more than fine.)," he reassured her, flashing her a smile. Her cheeks warmed up just a faint touch from the compliment and she smiled in return. She took a deep breath and accepted it.

"Va bene. Se lo dici tu, Ezio. (Alright, if you say so, Ezio.)"

"Molto buono. E 'stato un piacere rivederti, ma deve essere la mia strada. Ho bisogno di vedere mio padre, e le probabilità sono che si sta chiedendo dove sono andato. Speriamo che non si è sentito parlare molto la scorsa notte, ma lui che è dubbio sul fatto ... (Very good. It was a pleasure to see you again, but I must be on my way. I need to see my father, and chances are he is wondering where I have gone. Hopefully he hasn't heard much about last night, but knowing him that is doubtful…)"

"Non voglio tenerti allora. (I won't keep you then.)," she said, understanding the feeling of urgency one feels when someone is expecting them, and might possibly be cross with their actions. In Ezio's case, his fight with Vieri that he tore off in a hurry for, she guessed.

"Addio, Seona. (Farewell, Seona.)"

When he was no longer visible, Seona let out a long sigh. Perhaps it was for the best that she didn't ask about what he was doing hiding in that pile of hay. Maybe she was fussing over the whole situation a bit much, she told herself. With her focus now back on her task, she turned to head back to the brothel with the needed items in tow.

Things seemed fairly busy there compared to an average day, making Seona feel less at ease when she returned and delivered the items. She did a couple more tasks, assisting with cleaning and other small duties in the background. She finished promptly, and was greeted by Paola as she was finishing arranging a few items for the courtesans.

Seona stepped down from what she was doing and bowed respectfully to the madam.  
"Ciao, Seona. Prima di andare a correre via oggi, ho una richiesta da farti. (Hello, Seona. Before you go running off today, I have a request of you.)"

Paola's voice was soft but serious. Seona's hearing sharpened and she nodded.

"Sì, certo, che cosa vuoi da me? (Yes, of course, what do you wish of me?)," Seona asked earnestly.

Paola appreciated Seona's eagerness to do what was asked of her, giving her an accepting smile. Paola had been keeping an eye on the girl who had come to stay and help her and the courtesans. Things in the city were shifting; events were starting to be put into motion.

"Mi piacerebbe di tornare a casa presto oggi. Ci sono alcuni ... eventi importanti in arrivo nel prossimo futuro. Ci sono dettagli ho bisogno di far conoscere a voi, come potrei aver bisogno del tuo aiuto con questi eventi. (I would like you to return to the house early today. There are some…important events coming up in the near future. There are details I will need to make known to you, as I may need your help with these events.)"

Paola folded her hands. Seona nodded. She was a bit confused as to Paola's vague statement, but was attentively listening nonetheless.

"Direi di più adesso, ma le cose sono particolarmente occupato oggi e so che siete ansiosi di vedere il vostro amico che vi è stato in visita. Ma, quando le cose stabilirsi in seguito per un po 'avrò un po' di tempo per spiegare correttamente me stesso. (I would say more now, but things are especially busy today and I know you are eager to see your friend that you have been visiting. But, when things settle down later for a while I will have some time to properly explain myself.)"

Her friend…Seona thought back to her conversation with Anselma not too long ago.

"Ricordo che Anselma ha detto che sapeva che avevo fatto amicizia con qualcuno in città. (I remember that Anselma said she knew I had befriended someone in the city.)"

"Sì, ha condiviso queste informazioni con me. Lei mi ha detto che stavi befriending un membro della nobiltà, non meno. (Yes, she shared this information with me. She told me you were befriending a member of the nobility, no less.)"

Seona gulped.

"Quindi ... sai anche allora? (So…you know then, too?)," Seona felt a bit silly asking an obvious question, but there it was. Anselma had warned her against entanglement in the affairs of the aristocracy, but, Paola was the type to gently push and encourage, laying out what needed to be done simply.

"Io so molte cose, Seona. Informazioni su questa città, della sua gente. E si vive qui. (I know many things, Seona. About this city, about its people. And you are living here.)"

"Questo è un punto giusto. (That is a fair point.)"

"Avere un amico è importante. Possono essere una fonte di forza quando non c'è nessun altro a cui rivolgersi. E il più forte l'amicizia, il più forza che può dare alla gente che comporta. (Having a friend is important. They can be a source of strength when there is nobody else to turn to. And the stronger the friendship, the more strength it can lend to the people it involves.)," Paola said, reminding Seona of some of the things Paola had said to her in previous conversation. She was a very astute woman, seeing a great deal and having quite an amount of intelligence.

"Spero così. Lei e la sua famiglia sono stati così gentili e sono felice di avere la sua amicizia. (I would hope so. She and her family have been so kind and I am glad to have her friendship.)"

Seona thought for a moment, coming back to the request Paola had made. She would be ready to render whatever help was needed, but, Paola had made no indication at all of what she was asking, other than the fact it was important and that her help would be needed. However, her concerned was not addressed.

Paola placed a hand on her shoulder which called her attention out of her thoughts.

"Ora, non perdere quello che il tempo libero che hai, Seona. Sono sicuro che il tuo amico ti sta aspettando. E probabilmente come desiderosi di trascorrere del tempo con voi come siete con loro. (Now, do not waste what free time you have, Seona. I am sure your friend is waiting for you. And probably as eager to spend time with you as you are with them.)"

Paola was drawn away by a few of the courtesans who were asking for her attention. Seona was left in the back alone, hearing the shuffling of feet, the twists and turns of doors, and the chatter of excited customers and courtesans tempting them with sight and sound and touch. Seona shook her head, trying her best not to think about it. For the most part, that had never been much of a problem for her, but every now and again there was a reminder that the young woman was in fact living in a brothel.

As she turned and walked out the back door, she began to think about how odd it was. Of all the places she would or could find refuge in Renaissance Florence, the last place she expected was a supposed 'house of ill repute'. Realistically, most such places were not the sort of place she would go, and most of the people there would be people to avoid, including those who worked there. Especially those who worked there.

Granted, Seona occasionally saw a glimpse of the men who came into the place when she would sprint quickly from one part to another for a quick request of one of the girls. And they did not generally seem like the pleasant, associable type of folk. Some very well might be in their average lives, but Seona had a hard time imagining it because of her upbringing. Her family did not look favorably on such places and for the most part the people in it. Perhaps it was a product of time, culture, and in the case of her childhood, religious leanings.

They might very well be justified in their thinking in some cases, she thought, but Paola and the courtesans here seemed in defiance of that logic. They showed traits that were admirable to Seona, things that one might actually aspire to, even if the profession they practiced was among them. If anything, her experience with them was a good example of not judging a book by its cover, as the familiar adage went.

What would her family think of all of this? Madness, surely. Just as the people here would think it was madness if she admitted her true origins.

Seona closed the door behind her, strolling through the familiar smells and sights of the markets once again, up the road to the Auditore house. The sun was now fairly high in the sky, and despite it being a cool day she could feel slivers of warmth as the sun was shining over the city. Both pleasant and unpleasant scents wafted through the air with the sound of chatter and bustling people. All the while on her way, Seona wondered to herself what it was that Paola needed her help with.

Why did it require she return early when there would be a period with fewer people at the brothel? Was it some sort of secret or dark thing? Was it something complex or intricate? She honestly hadn't the faintest idea, and what Paola said gave little indication as to the task's nature or what their later discussion would entail.

Seona came upon the house of the Auditore family, which seemed to have a glow about it in the bright sunlight. A gentle breeze passed by, causing her sleeves to billow for a second or two.

Two people walked across the courtyard, one of whom Seona recognized as Giovanni Auditore, Claudia's father. He seemed to be in a very serious discussion with the other man next to him, frowning and narrowing his eyebrows. The other man seemed as though he was trying to be positive and reassuring, but Giovanni was not convinced of the man's optimism.

From the entrance, Seona could see the other man was a little taller than Claudia's father, and portly in his shape. He was wearing colorful clothing with several shades of violet, and a decorated piece with a cross and many ruffles along his sleeves. He also wore a hat over his head. The man carried himself in a very dignified manner, and the look suggested he was someone of high station. Perhaps he was a noble or an official of some kind, Seona guessed.

She saw no signs of Claudia, and decided to wait by the main entrance. After a few moments, the portly gentleman emerged turning around to be on his way. He seemed to have a look on his face that suggested conflict, but what sort of conflict Seona could not say. Perhaps it was due to the discussion he was having with Giovanni Auditore. She did not hear much of it, and what she did hear were words she didn't quite take the time to think of their meaning. But it was probably related to Giovanni Auditore's work and none of her business anyhow.

Seona waited for a while for Claudia. She briefly went into the courtyard, but she didn't come. Giovanni had gone elsewhere, and the maid was probably elsewhere in the house. Perhaps if she came out at some point she could ask as to Claudia's whereabouts. As far as she knew, the two of them were going to meet today. Perhaps there was something that came up?

After a moment or two of once again waiting outside the entrance, Seona saw the familiar form of her friend walking slowly up the street. She smiled, relieved to see her after waiting for a while. However, as Claudia drew closer, Seona saw that Claudia had an absolutely sorrowful look on her face, as though she were on the verge of tears.

Seona's freckled façade twisted in alarm and she quickly approached her young friend. Claudia looked up at her pitifully.

"Mi dispiace per fare è aspettare, Seona. Ero con un altro amico e avevo perso la cognizione del tempo. (I'm sorry for making you wait, Seona. I was with another friend and I had lost track of time.)," She apologized weakly. Seona waved her hand as a reassuring gesture.

"No, va tutto bene. Non è stato così a lungo. Sono più preoccupato per te, Claudia. Stai bene? (No, it's fine. It wasn't that long. I'm more concerned about you, Claudia. Are you alright?)," Seona questioned her troubled friend.

"No, non lo sono. Io ... io non sto bene, Seona. (No, I'm not. I'm… I'm not alright, Seona.)"

"C'è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarti? (Is there anything I can do to help?)," Seona offered.

"Penso ... (I think…)," Claudia hesitated, "Penso di aver bisogno di sedersi e parlare con qualcuno che non è una delle ragazze ero solo con. Non posso arrivare ovunque a parlare con loro. (I think I need to sit down and talk to someone who isn't one of the girls I was just with. I can't get anywhere talking with them.)"

"Beh, io sono qui per ascoltare se ne avete bisogno, Claudia. (Well, I'm here to listen if you need it, Claudia.)"

The two of them went inside the courtyard, sitting down on a bench. Claudia took a deep breath and folded her hands over her lap.

"Ho sentito cose dai miei amici ... terribili dicerie ... (I've been hearing things from my friends…terrible rumors …)"

Seona raised an eyebrow, very concerned. The young woman herself knew rumors were something that brought discontent and conflict, often falsehood designed to debilitate a person.

"E 'terribile. Perché dovrebbero farlo? (That's awful. Why would they do that?)"

"Non lo so. (I don't know.)," Claudia shook her head. She took a moment to collect herself. Seona stayed close, ready to offer whatever support she could for her distraught companion.

"Parlano di Duccio, l'uomo che era fidanzata con da mio padre. (They speak of Duccio, the man I was betrothed to by my father.)"

Seona sat up a bit more straight.

"Fidanzata?(Betrothed?)," Seona repeated, not understanding the word.

"Io ... io non ho detto molto di lui quando si parla con te, vero? Ma, sì, mio padre stava facendo accordi per me di sposarlo. (I…I haven't said much about him when speaking with you, have I? But, yes, my father was making arrangements for me to marry him.)"

Married, Seona thought, perplexed. Claudia was engaged and she was only fifteen years old, an engagement that was arranged for her by her father, no less. Sometimes Seona almost forgot she was in a time and place quite different from her own. She continued to listen as Claudia confided her troubles.

"Avevo trascorso del tempo con Duccio. Ho pensato che fosse un bel uomo, ho pensato che forse sarei felice e che stavo crescendo ad amarlo. (I had spent time with Duccio. I thought he was a nice man, I thought perhaps I would be happy and that I was growing to love him.)"

"Ma i tuoi altri amici hanno da dire che non è quello che sembra? (But your other friends are saying he isn't what he seems?)," Seona guessed aloud, thinking about the fact that Claudia had referred to what her friends were saying as 'rumors'. Claudia nodded, starting to shift her expression from one of sorrow and distress to one of frustration.

"Sì, questo è esattamente quello che hanno detto. (Yes, that is exactly what they have been saying.)"

Her gazed turned downward to her hands in her lap.

"Mi dicono che hanno visto lui portando avanti con altre donne. (They tell me that they've seen him carrying on with other women.)"

Poor Claudia, what an awful rumor to be spreading around, she thought.

"Ho detto loro che non poteva essere possibile. L'altro giorno, quando si stava al mio fianco quando ero arrabbiato e non volevo parlare di ciò che mi dava fastidio ... (I've told them that it couldn't be possible. That other day when you stood by my side when I was upset and didn't want to talk about what was bothering me…)"

Seona remembered seeing Claudia arguing with a group of other girls just before that one day. She nodded, acknowledging the memory.

"Si stavano discutendo con loro di Duccio. (You were arguing with them about Duccio.)"

"(I was tired and needed some peace. After what happened, I went and spoke to Duccio about my concerns. But he said it was nothing and they were just being cruel and telling lies. I wanted to believe it wasn't true, and I confronted them about it.)," Claudia told her.

"Hanno ammettono? (Did they concede?)," Seona asked.

"No, hanno detto che ero ingenuo e Duccio ero quello che stava mentendo. Poi hanno detto che appena lo videro sfilare in giro con qualcuno solo ieri sera! Mi hanno anche detto che il suo nome e quello che dicevano l'un l'altro ... e ... e ... (No, they said that I was gullible and Duccio was the one who was lying. Then they said they just saw him parading around with someone just last night! They even told me her name and what they said to one another… and… and…)," Claudia was having trouble holding onto her words.

"Va tutto bene, Claudia. (It's alright, Claudia.)"

Seona felt an urge to hug her, to tell her friend that everything would be fine. But, was such a gesture appropriate in this time and place? Seona offered a hand, which Claudia squeezed tightly with hers. Claudia took a deep breath before she was able to continue her last thought.

"... E ... sto cominciando a pensare che potrebbe non essere solo una voce. (…and…I am beginning to think that it might not just be a rumor.)"

"Pensi davvero che lui è stato infedele? (You really think he's been unfaithful to you?)," Seona inquired.

"Sì, con il modo in cui ha agito e trattare me ultimamente ... e come irremovibile sono stati ... Ma lui non dirà nulla a me (Yes, with the way he's been acting and treating me lately…and how adamant they've been…But he will not say anything to me.)," Claudia withdrew her hand and clasped the two of them together in her lap once more. Seona looked Claudia in the face with a serious expression of determination. If Duccio was avoiding being straightforward about the situation, maybe he had some not so savory behavior to hide. And Seona couldn't stand the idea of someone Claudia cared about treating her so badly.

"Forse qualcun altro lo deve confrontarsi riguardo? O forse c'è qualcos'altro che si può fare su di esso dal momento che non vuole parlare con te? (Maybe someone else should confront him about it? Or perhaps there's something else that can be done about it since he won't talk to you?)"

As Seona was speaking, she heard the sound of footsteps and her gaze moved to briefly see Ezio walking into the courtyard. He saw the two young women sitting on the bench and waved to the two of them.

"Ancora ciao. (Hello again.)"

He approached the two of them, seeing the distressed look on Claudia's face.

"Ehi Claudia. (Hey Claudia.)," he greeted his sister, "Come stai? (How are you?)"

"Sto bene, Ezio. (I'm alright, Ezio.)," she replied, turning her eyes away from her older brother. Ezio knew his sister well and could see that she was worried by something. Seona also had a very worried look, making him suspect even more that something was going on.

"Si consiglia di non mantenere le cose da me. Cosa ti preoccupa? (You shouldn't keep things from me. What's troubling you?)"

"E 'Duccio. (It's Duccio.)," Claudia admitted, shaking her head and closing her eyes tight for a second or two. Ezio raised an eyebrow.

"Che di lui? (What of him?)"

Claudia looked away, then briefly at Seona, and then to her brother.

"Penso ... penso che lui è stato infedele! (I think…I think he's been unfaithful!)"

"Chi ti ha detto questo? (Who told you this?)," he questioned her, sitting beside her.

"Le altre ragazze! (The other girls!)," she replied, her voice watery from trying to hold back the fact she was still very upset. Ezio's expression was serious and full of disquiet for his only sister.

"Arpie! Si sta meglio senza di loro. (Harpies! You are better off without them.)," He gestured, trying to reassure her by wrapping an arm around her.

"Lo amavo. (I loved him.)," she wined, almost as if a part of her still wanted to believe that what she had been told was nothing more than a cruel falsehood.

"No, Claudia. Hai pensato solo che hai fatto. Se davvero lo ha fatto ... (No, Claudia. You only thought you did. If he really did this…)"

Before Ezio could finish, Claudia's face twisted in anger, something Seona had not seen of Claudia before. She looked up at her brother, her eyes burning.

"Se davvero ha fatto questo, Ezio, allora dovrebbe soffrire per quello che ha fatto. (If he really did this, Ezio, then he should suffer for what he's done.)"

Those words carried weight, and from the look Claudia had in her eyes Seona knew that she meant it. She had never seen Claudia so indignant. Irritated or frustrated, perhaps, but never genuinely angry. But, with how much she was upset before, who was to say the response couldn't mean an equal amount of anger? Seona's eyes fell to Ezio, who stood with a look similar to when he had gotten the news about Vieri the day before.

"Andrò due parole con lui. (I will go have a word with him.)"

His eyes met Seona's.

"Si prega di guardare dopo che Claudia, mentre io mi occupo di questo, Seona. (Please look after Claudia while I take care of this, Seona.)"

"Sarò proprio qui, Ezio. (I'll be right here, Ezio.)," Seona assured him. And she had no reason to leave. Right now, her job was to be there for her friend. She admired that Ezio was quick to go to confront Duccio on Claudia's behalf. Seona did not have siblings, so she admired those who did and looked out for one another and got along. But no, she wasn't going anywhere.

She had a feeling that Ezio might do more than talk if the mark on his lip was any indication of his proceedings with Vieri the day before. But if Duccio turned out to be cheating on Claudia, perhaps he would deserve a beating if one were to occur.

The verdant flora around the courtyard rustled as a breeze blew by and Ezio took his leave. Claudia looked away, her feelings of betrayal and hurt running through her.

"Forse non è giusto per una donna qui ... e non potrebbe ottenere alcuna risposta essere tale, altrimenti vorrei suggerire 'parlare' di Duccio me stesso. (Perhaps it isn't proper for a woman here…and I might not get any answer being such, or else I would suggest 'talking' to Duccio myself.)," Seona muttered. Claudia stifled a giggle, her anger quietly subsiding as quickly as it had come. How quickly a person's emotions could change, Seona thought, how odd it was. But she was glad to see her comment had cheered Claudia up, if only for a moment.

"Apprezzo il sentimento, Seona, anche se tu non mi sembri il tipo da andare in cerca di una rissa. E ... io non sono troppo sicuro di come sarebbe guardare ad altre persone ... (I appreciate the sentiment, Seona, though you don't strike me as the type to go looking for a fight. And…I'm not too sure how that would look to other people…)"

"Suppongo che sarebbe stato strano. (I suppose it would be strange.)," Seona laughed, "E hai ragione, io non sono uno per i combattimenti di ogni genere, davvero. Ma, non mi piace quando i miei amici sono male. Voglio aiutare però posso. (And you are right, I'm not one for fights of any kind, really. But, I don't like it when my friends are hurting. I want to help however I can.)"

"Beh, tu eri disposto ad ascoltare e hai fatto i suggerimenti senza cercare di dirmi cosa fare. Direi che sei stato di grande aiuto. (Well, you were willing to listen and you made suggestions without trying to tell me what to do. I'd say you've been a great help.)," Claudia exhaled, looking up at the sky, finally starting to relax after several moments of letting her negative feelings run their course.

"Io ... Grazie. Ho pensato che stavo solo facendo quello che ogni buon amico dovrebbe fare. (I…thank you. I figured I was just doing what any good friend should do.)," Seona also looked up towards the sky, seeing a few clouds floating over the city.

"E tu sei il mio amico ... (And you are my friend…)"

"Esattamente. Siamo amici, e il lavoro di un amico è di avere la schiena, per così dire. (Exactly. We're friends, and a friend's job is to have your back, so to speak.)," Seona giggled right along with Claudia. On the other side of the courtyard, Seona could see Petruccio walking across from one side of the house to the other in the direction of his room. He was carrying a small box, and when he saw Claudia and Seona he waved enthusiastically to the two of them before being joined by the eldest Auditore brother, who encouraged him to be on his way before his mother would start to worry. He nodded to Seona and said hello to the two women before he himself went elsewhere to do whatever tasks he was needed for.

The clouds continued to float overhead, and the two women watched the world go by, glad to simply have the other's company. Claudia calmed down more, knowing that she had the support of her friends and family when she had been hurt by words and people she had come to care about.

In the meantime, Ezio made haste to find Duccio, knowing where the man usually liked to run about during the day. The young Auditore passed through the busy streets of Florence, his eyes scanning through crowds and clusters of city folk. As he walked past the tinted roofs and the archways, he spotted his person of interest, seeing him in the company of another. He hung back temporarily to watch the scene unfold, as he predicted that he may have found reason to indicate his sister's suspicions were not unfounded.

Duccio was a young man about Claudia's age, though perhaps appearing a little older. He had brown hair that was a little frazzled underl his tan cap, with a matching vest, pants, and dark colored boots, and a pastel blue shirt. He appeared rather smug as the person who accompanied him in question, a round-framed woman with black hair and a dark colored dress, held up her hand to marvel at a rather decorative ring that was placed on her finger.

"Oh, Duccio! E 'bellissimo! (Oh, Duccio! It's beautiful!)," she exclaimed with delight. The young man had a mischievous smile upon his lips, as though he were an eager and hungry wolf waiting to pounce upon prey while it was distracted. The woman turned to him as he touched her cheek, stroking it with the back of his hand.

"Solo il meglio per te, amore mio. (Only the best for you, my love.)"

A sardonic smiled pursed the woman's lips as she recognized Duccio's devious expression.

"E che dire di Claudia? (And what of Claudia?)," She remarked inquisitively as she softly and playfully pushed him back, "Ho pensato che era stata promessa a lei. (I thought you had been promised to her.)"

Duccio smirked, drawing close to her as if he completely disregarded the statement.

"Mio padre ha detto che avrei potuto fare molto meglio di un Auditore. (My father said I could do much better than an Auditore.)," He retorted brazenly. Ezio was more than ready to deck his sister's betrothed when the woman began walking away from him, inviting Duccio to join her. Duccio pushed her teasingly, causing the woman to grin.

"Come cattivo di te! Venite, camminiamo un po '. (How naughty of you! Come, let us walk a bit.)"

He grabbed the woman and twirled her around, dipping her slightly.

"Penso di avere qualcosa di meglio in mente di camminare ... (I think I have something better in mind than walking…)"

"Oh, Duccio."

Ezio decided he had seen enough, practically marching up to the two as they locked lips.

"Ehi, lurido porco! (Hey, you dirty pig!)"

However, Duccio was quick to notice the Auditore approach him. He quickly stood up, releasing his companion. He approached the indignant young man, putting on an amicable appearance.

"Ezio, amico mio! (Ezio, my friend!)," he greeted him in a cheery tone before Ezio's fist promptly and swiftly met and receded from the middle of his face.

"Ma che diavolo! (What the hell!)," Duccio cried as he cradled his face, and then looked down to check if his nose was bleeding.

"È più di insultare mia sorella Duccio, sfilano in giro con questa puttana. (You more than insult my sister Duccio, parading around with this whore.)"

"Che cosa stai p-parlando? (What are you t-talking about?)," Duccio hesitated, initially trying to avoid a confrontation.

"Ho visto il regalo che le hai dato ... sentito le cose che hai detto. (I saw the gift you gave her…heard the things you said.)"

"Forse tua sorella non avrebbe dovuto essere così avaro con la sua virtù. (Maybe your sister shouldn't have been so stingy with her virtue.),"his eyes narrowed, annoyed by the elder brother's interference. But Ezio was not budging, and there was no way he was going to let Duccio get away with his behavior towards his only sister.

"Mi hai spezzato il cuore! (You broke her heart!),"Ezio rejected his jab. Realizing there was no way out, Duccio put up his fists against the older young man, his eyebrows furrowing in conceited pride.

"E ora, ho intenzione di rompere il vostro viso! (And now, I'm going to break your face!)," he retorted arrogantly.

However, his words of challenge rang remarkably hollow. Duccio tried to pull and bring a few punches, but Ezio quickly overwhelmed him. He was much faster and graceful in his movement, able to bring Duccio flat on his back in less than a minute. Both flung insults and banter, but actions made it clear who was going to be the victor. Despite Duccio's attempts to kick and regain his footing, he was soon unable to do anything as he felt a sharp, immobilizing pain between his legs. A few similar contacts between Ezio's boot and the area between his thighs caused him to howl in agony.

"Ferma! Cedo! Cedo! (Stop! I yield! I yield!)," he pleaded as Ezio threatened another strike. He withdrew, glaring at him threateningly as a few people looked on at the spectacle. Ezio pointed at him, causing Duccio to freeze in place, his face wrinkled from the pain that had been swiftly and powerfully inflicted upon him.

"Stare lontano da mia sorella! (Stay away from my sister!)"

Duccio was in such pain, or he would have nodded vigorously, eager that his nether regions not meet the sharp blow of another kick. Ezio, satisfied that the message had been understood, disappeared into an oncoming crowd, on his way to other things now that he felt justice had been given its due, leaving Duccio alone in front of others with his humiliation.

Ezio always took matters with his family to heart, seeing that justice was served when they were wronged, and taking care when help was needed. Though he was still a young man and had his fair share of getting into trouble, he did not let a sense of honor or dedication to his family go to the wayside. It was an integral part of the Auditore brother, something that would motivate him especially as a devastating change loomed over everything he knew.

…

**Author's note: Okay…so this is a bit of a long chapter, sorry about that, folks. Also, it is probably not quite as spot on with events from the game as the last chapter, especially since in this case I had to account for another character being in the mix. But, in either, case, there is much more to come! I appreciate all the support and thoughtful comments that make the awesomeness that has become this story possible. Seriously, you guys have been a big help and I couldn't have made it even this far without you. (F.Y.I. the story is over 90+ subscribers now-! *is dancing like a fiend*)**

**Well, that's all for now, see you next time! Which is in the near future because I am posting this chapter and the next one at the same time! Check it out!**


	15. The Rainfall before the Lightening

Chapter 15: The Rainfall before the Lightening

It had been a day almost like any other. Ezio was predictably lectured by his father Giovanni about last night's events, some of which Ezio was dismayed that his father was able to find out about. However, his father was not unforgiving, commenting on how he was also mischievous in his youth. And with that, the young Auditore was set about to begin another day of work starting with delivering a message to a friend and associate of his father, Lorenzo di Medici.

The face of the powerful Florentine family was regretfully not in the city, at present, due to return soon after a visit elsewhere according to a servant Ezio had met. He relayed the news to his father, who sent him off to see if he could assist his mother and sister with anything while he was in a meeting with Uberto Alberti, the current Gonfaloniere of Justice. Not lingering for long, Ezio was quite prompt in carrying out his father's wishes.

Despite the fact that he often got into trouble, Ezio was very dedicated to his family, and did what they asked of him. He was also caring and protective of them, as evidenced by his swift dealing with Duccio after seeing his sister in distress over the news concerning his infidelity.

Having that problem dealt with, the young man proceeded to return to see what his mother was doing and if there was anything she had for him. Maria Auditore was in the courtyard where Claudia and her recent friend, Seona had been before. She saw her son behind her and greeted him in a graceful, pleased manner.

"Buongiorno, Ezio! (Hello, Ezio.)"

"Buongiorno, madre. (Hello, mother.)," Ezio greeted her back with the same amount of dignity and sincerity, "Come stai? (How are you?)"

"Io sto bene. E voi? (I am well. And you?)," she replied with a hint of curiosity added in her next question, "Ancora riprendendo da ieri sera? (Still recovering from last night?)"

Had his mother also heard about his antics as well?

"Non ho idea di che cosa si sta parlando. (I have no idea what you are talking about.)," he replied calmly. Maria smiled, knowing full well that her son was avoiding a confrontation. She smiled in response.

"Certo che no. Ad ogni modo, ho una commissione da fare e mi piacerebbe a unirvi a me. (Of course not. Anyway, I have an errand to run and I'd like you to join me.)"

"Con piacere. (With pleasure.)," Ezio answered favorably. The young man followed beside his mother as they left the courtyard and went out into the city.

"Andiamo, non è lontano da qui. (Come, it is not far from here.)"

As Ezio followed along, he and his mother continued to speak to one another.

"Conosco la tua lotta con Vieri ... (I know about your fight with Vieri…)," she said, acknowledging his denial earlier.

"Che lotta? (What fight?)," he asked, continuing to disavow his knowledge.

Maria shook her head.

"Per favore, cerchiamo di non giocare questo gioco. (Please, let's not play this game.)," she sighed, hoping that her son would be honest with her. To her appreciation, Ezio deceased in evading her questions.

"Ha parlato male di noi. Non potevo permettergli di continuare così. (He spoke ill of us. I couldn't allow him to continue such.)," Ezio explained his motivations for his actions of the previous night. Maria knew her son well and understood this motivation, but she had a feeling Vieri's actions were not solely or simply out of spite and the rivalry between the two families.

"Sono sicuro che lui sta avendo un momento difficile trattare con le accuse contro suo padre. (I'm sure he's having a hard time dealing with the accusations against his father.)," she said, relating to him her thoughts on the matter, "Francesco de 'Pazzi è molte cose - e nessuno di loro del bene. Ma anche non ho mai sospettato che sarebbe stato capace di uccidere. (Francesco de' Pazzi is many things – and none of them good. But even I never suspected he would be capable of murder.)"

"Che cosa ne sarà di lui? (What will happen to him?)," Ezio asked curiously.

"Immagino che ci sarà un processo. (I imagine there will be a trial.)," his mother answered.

"Sarà padre parlare in esso? (Will father speak at it?),"he wondered, remembering the presence of the gonfaloniere in his father's office earlier that day.

"Dovrà. Lui è quello con l'evidenza. (He'll have to. He's the one with the evidence.)"

"Eppure, mi piacerebbe che ci fosse un altro modo. (Still, I wish there was another way.)," Ezio admitted solemnly, betraying that he had his own anxieties about the matter.

"Non hai nulla da temere, Ezio. (You have nothing to fear, Ezio.)," his mother assured him, "Tutti vogliono che sia fatta giustizia. Si tratta di uno stato di cose sfortunato, ma passerà. (Everyone wants justice done. It is an unfortunate state of affairs, but it will pass.)"

The two of them came upon a building with a decorative door, a large shadow cast over the place. The clouds were clearing out overhead, however, the sky a stark blue that was nearly clear and featureless. Ezio waited for his mother as she approached the door, giving it a light rapping. They waited for a moment before the door was answered. A young man, a few years older than Ezio emerged, wearing a red hat and cape over blue and white garments. The man had light brown hair under his cap, and his eyes seemed to have a sparkle to them.

He smiled happily upon seeing Maria at the door, both a patron and a friend to him.

"Buongiorno , Leonardo! (Hello, Leonardo!)"

"Madonna Maria! (Lady Maria!)," he greeted her with a light kiss on both cheeks. Maria returned a smile as her eyes fell on her son.

"Questo è mio figlio, Ezio. (This is my son, Ezio.)," she began introductions.

"Molto onorato. (It's a pleasure to meet you.)," he bowed, putting his hand over his heart as a sign of respect. Ezio returned the gesture.

"L'onore è mio. (The honor is mine.)," Ezio responded cordially.

"Lasciami andare a prendere i dipinti. (Let me go and fetch the paintings.)," he said, "Sarò subito. (I will be right back.)"

Maria nodded approvingly and Leonardo was gone for but a moment. Maria was very glad to know that the paintings were done, especially since she admired the artist's talents and aspirations. Ezio had not been introduced to him before, and she hoped that exposure to other things in life would help him to grow as a person.

She smiled and nodded.

"Ha molto talento. (He's very talented.)," she said aloud.

"Imagino. (I guess.)," Ezio replied off-handedly.

"Espressione di sé è fondamentale per la comprensione e godersi la vita. (Self-expression is vital to understanding and enjoying life.)," she responded, Ezio turned his gaze away a moment, knowing how his mother could be about things she cared about.

"Si dovrebbe trovare uno sbocco. (You should find an outlet.)," she suggested.

Ezio almost chuckled.

"Ho un sacco di sbocchi. (I have plenty of outlets.)," he told her cheekily. Maria shook her head.

"Intendevo oltre vagine. (I meant besides vaginas.)," she retorted flatly, knowing full well that her son was more interested in chasing pretty girls than chasing artistic pursuits. Ezio's shoulders dropped and he gave his mother a vexed expression.

"Madre!(Mother!)"

Leonardo quickly came back with a wooden box with paintings inside. He was ready to take them back to the Auditore house. Maria volunteered Ezio to carry the box so Leonardo and she could talk to one another more easily on the way back. He agreed to it, easily picking up the box. It was a bit bulky with the paintings inside, but the weight was no trouble for him.

"Quindi, Ezio, che cosa fai? (So, Ezio, what do you do?)," Leonardo asked as Ezio began to carry the box back to the house. Maria and Leonardo followed close behind.

"Ha lavorato per il padre. (He's been working for his father.)," Maria replied to the artist's question.

"Ah, così si è di essere un banchiere allora? (Ah, so you are to be a banker then?)"

"Per ora. (For now.)," Ezio replied, keeping most of his focus on carrying the paintings safely to their destination, "E voi ... arte, vero? (And you…art, was it?)"

Leonardo smiled softly, looking at everything around them as they walked.

"A dire il vero, è stato difficile per me accontento. Io non sono contento di catturare semplicemente il mondo. Io voglio cambiarlo. Mi sento spesso il mio lavoro manca ... scopo. (Truth be told, it's been difficult for me to settle. I am not content to simply capture the world. I want to change it. I often feel my work lacks…purpose.)," he explained, "Ha senso? Vorrei piuttosto contribuire al mondo in un modo diretto più pratico. Forse architettura o di anatomia ... (Does that make sense? I would rather contribute to the world in a more practical, direct way. Perhaps architecture or anatomy…)"

"Oh, Leonardo. Non ho alcun dubbio si andrà a fare grandi cose! (Oh, Leonardo. I have no doubt you will go on to do great things!)," Maria encouraged him.

"Vi ringrazio, Madonna. Questo è gentile da parte tua. (I thank you, my lady. That's kind of you.)"

They arrived back at the house, where Ezio was able to put down the box with the paintings inside gently. Maria nodded to her son.

"Grazie per il vostro aiuto, Ezio voi. Non lasciate che vi impediscono di altri tuoi doveri. (Thank you for your help, Ezio. Don't let me keep you from your other duties.)"

"E 'stato un piacere conoscerti, Ezio. (It was nice to meet you, Ezio.)," Leonardo said, "Spero che le nostre strade si incrociano di nuovo. (I hope our paths cross again.)"

"Anch'io. (Me too.)," Ezio replied, saying his farewells before he returned to his father to receive and complete other tasks that he surely had for him. He received a couple of packages that needed to be delivered, as well as instructions to receive a message from a nearby pigeon coop for his father. With a gentle warning to stay out of trouble, he was sent off again.

On his way, he saw the familiar glint of blonde hair and pale skin. Seona was on her way elsewhere, crossing the courtyard of the palazzo. He was surprised to see her leaving this early, since it was normal of the foreigner to spend most of the day with Claudia, sometimes also taking some time to say hello to Petruccio as well.

"Seona!"

He caught her attention easily, she bowed slightly.

"Buongiorno, Ezio. (Hello, Ezio.)"

"Come sta facendo Claudia? È lei sente meglio di quando l'ho vista prima? (How is Claudia doing? Is she feeling any better than when I saw her earlier?)," he asked.

She smiled.

"Molto meglio. Sono certo che lei sarà a posto ora. (Much better. I am certain she will be alright now.)"

"Molto buono. Ero preoccupato dopo quello che lei mi ha detto di Duccio. (Very good. I was worried after what she told me about Duccio.)," he said, returning a smile in kind. He was glad that she had done as he asked and stayed with Claudia when he went to deal with Duccio. Seona folded her hands together.

"Ero preoccupato pure. Ma, io sono contento che tu eri disposto a stare in piedi per lei come hai fatto tu. Come ho detto a Claudia, vorrei poter l'ho affrontato io. (I was worried as well. But, I am glad you were willing to stand up for her like you did. As I said to Claudia, I wish I could have confronted him myself.)"

"Io sono suo fratello, come potevo non? Ma hai fatto la tua parte pure. Un buon amico dovrebbe stare al tuo fianco. (I am her brother, how could I not? But you did your part as well. A good friend should stand by your side.)," he noted. A blush crept up on her face. How easy it was to make her react in such a way, he thought. It was something peculiar about Claudia's friend that he found quite…amusing. His thoughts were interrupted before he could think on it more when she spoke.

"Sono contento di sentire che tu pensi che io sono un buon amico di Claudia. (I am glad to hear that you think I am a good friend to Claudia.)," she replied, "Io cerco di fare del mio meglio. (I try to do my best.)"

"Certo. (Of course.)," he said, "Sono curioso però. Io di solito non ti vedo uscire così presto. (I am curious though. I usually don't see you leaving so early.)"

"Oh…," she sighed, "La donna che mi ospita ha detto che voleva parlarmi di qualcosa di importante che stava accadendo in futuro. Quindi, devo tornare presto, purtroppo. (The woman I am staying with said she wanted to talk to me about something important that was happening in the future. So, I have to return early, regrettably.)"

"Sai, non hai detto molto su dove si vive qui a Firenze. (You know, you haven't said much about where you are living here in Florence.)," he commented curiously.

"E '... Non è un posto speciale. (It's… It's no place special.)," she replied with a hint of anxiety in her voice, "Ma, io aiuto la donna lì con la cura del luogo in cambio di avermi permesso di stare lì. (But, I help the woman there with taking care of the place in exchange for letting me stay there.)"

"Vedo. (I see.)," Ezio responded, even more curious because of her sudden nervousness, wondering what could be the cause of the change, "Stai facendo tutto bene lì? È la donna che si alloggia con trattamento di bene? (Are you doing alright there? Is the woman you are staying with treating you well?)"

She eased up a little bit, nodding.

"Sì, lei è molto gentile e generoso. Il lavoro può essere difficile, ma fare bene per la maggior parte. Mi considero molto fortunato. (Yes, she is very kind and generous. The work can be hard, but I do well for the most part. I consider myself very lucky.)"

"Va bene. (Alright.)," he nodded and accepted her answer, looking at the deliveries he still needed to make, "Se siete necessari altrove allora io non tenerti. Ho alcune commissioni che devo correre quindi devo essere per la mia strada come bene. (Well, if you are needed elsewhere then I won't keep you. I have some errands I need to run so I must be on my way as well.)"

The two of them parted ways, Ezio going about the tasks he needed to do for his father.

Meanwhile, Seona made her way back to the brothel. She made her way through the crowds, taking her usual route by entering through the back of the building. She didn't see Paola anywhere at first, checking the back areas and quickly peeking out front. The other place Seona guessed Paola might be would be her private office, something that Seona had gotten a brief glimpse of from time to time.

The office was luckily back away from main traffic, allowing Seona to keep out of sight from the courtesans and their customers. However, there were fewer than usual, which made the journey a lot less uncomfortable for her.

She came upon the office to see the door was closed. Seona was about to knock, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Si consiglia di attendere. Paola è in un incontro urgente con un socio di lei. (You may want to wait. Paola is in an urgent meeting with an associate of hers.)"

One of the courtesans was behind her, and when she turned around, she nodded to show that she had heard and acknowledged the woman.

"Molto bene, aspetterò allora. (Very well, I will wait then.)"

The courtesan departed, hearing the call of others who needed her help elsewhere.

Seona stood by the door patiently waiting. She could occasionally hear voices from inside the office, but they were very hushed and it was impossible to make out what anyone was saying. Seona didn't want to pry too much, but her curiosity allowed her to at least understand that Paola was in some sort of serious discussion with another person. The other person sounded like a man, probably noticeably older in age, and from the tone of their voices the conversation was very somber.

Time passed by, the waiting becoming increasingly lengthy. Whatever was going on, it must have been a very serious matter indeed if it required so much time. Still, Seona waited, knowing that a serious discussion of her own was awaiting her. She was, however, unaware of the true weight of the matter.

Elsewhere in Florence, Ezio was becoming aware that there were weightier matters involving his family. As he walked back from the errands he had completed for his father, he thought about the peculiar things that had taken place. These were especially apparent in the deliveries he made.

One delivery was made to a notably scruffy looking fellow accompanied by a courtesan. The man assured him that all was well and took the package without incident, but he wasn't aware that his father dealt with such company. But, even stranger so was the man he made the second delivery to.

He was rather wild in appearance, with tattoos across his arms. He talked fast and nervously, asking Ezio odd questions such as if he was followed. Why would he have cause to ask such a question? Was there any reason Ezio would be followed? And then the man said that 'they're' moving tonight and that his father should consider doing the same. Who was he talking about? Who was moving? But, before Ezio could finish his plea for an elaboration, the man took off.

It made him wonder about what his father said to him before he set out.

"Ci sono cose che dobbiamo discutere. (There are things we need to discuss.)"

With the oddities surrounding his errands that day, there would surely be much to discuss with his father once he returned to the house.

It was a quiet walk back to the palazzo. Perhaps unusually so. The courtyard was empty upon his arrival, and at first when Ezio entered the house, everything seemed deserted. No, something was very wrong he thought, there was usually someone here.

"Padre?(Father?)," he called, gaining no reply, "Federico?"

He walked in a few steps, hearing a very light shifting of feet. The air around him shifted, and he sensed swift movement coming towards his head before he saw a flash of gray. He artfully maneuvered out of the way, spinning out to see the terrified face of the maid, Annetta. She held a book up firmly in her hands, but when she saw it was him she quickly withdrew, sighing in relief.

"Signore Ezio! Oh, grazie a Dio! (Sir Ezio! Oh, Thank God!)"

Ezio's expression turned to that of worry. What on earth was going on?

"Annetta, che cosa è successo? Dove sono tutti? (Annetta, what's happened? Where is everyone?)"

Annetta nearly trembled as she answered him.

"Tuo padre e fratelli sono stati arrestati. Sono stati portati al Palazzo della Signoria - in prigione! (Your father and brothers have been arrested. They've been taken to the Palazzo della Signoria – to prison!)"

The news hit Ezio like a shockwave. How was this even possible? There were so many questions that were beginning to flood into his mind, but if his father and brothers were arrested, then what became of the rest of his family?

"E che dire di mia madre e mia sorella? (And what of my mother and my sister?)," he asked swiftly in response. His question was answered with the small voice of his sister Claudia calling his name. He found her in a corner, hidden away with their mother beside her. The two siblings readily embraced, relieved to see one another.

"Claudia, stai bene? (Claudia, are you alright?)"

Claudia nodded and looked to her mother fearfully.

"Io sto bene, ma madre ... (I am alright, but mother…)"

Maria Auditore's expression was grimly unmoving. Her eyes seemed dim and distant. She didn't speak, and she was largely unresponsive.

"E 'ancora di scosse ... quando ha resistito ... (She's still in shock…when she resisted…)"

Claudia could barely complete her sentences, she herself still in shock over what had just happened. Her father, Federico, even Petruccio, so suddenly and violently taken from them, thrown into the dark of prison. Why? The guards did not clarify, only that they were under arrest. Both she and her mother had pleaded that there had been a mistake, to let them go. And Maria had tried to prevent them from being taken, becoming most resistant as they had ripped Petruccio from her arms.

Ezio helped Claudia get their mother to her feet. He turned to Annetta, determined to do what he could to save his father and brothers and keep his mother and sister safe. And the latter had to become his first priority before dealing with the former. Claudia and his mother certainly wouldn't be safe in their home.

"Claudia e mia madre non può stare qui. C'è un posto dove si può prendere il loro dove saranno al sicuro? (Claudia and my mother cannot stay here. Is there any place you can take them where they will be safe?)," he questioned her. Annetta's eyes almost flickered before she nodded hurriedly.

"Sì. Sì! Posso portarli a casa di mia sorella. Essi saranno al sicuro lì. (Yes. Yes! I can take them to my sister's house. They will be safe there.)"

Annetta led Claudia gently as the young girl guided her mother towards the door.

"Buona, nel frattempo andrò vedere mio padre. (Good, in the meantime I will go see my father.)," Ezio stated. Annetta's eyes met Ezio's.

"Fate attenzione, Signore Ezio. Le guardie erano alla ricerca di voi. Cercate di rimanere fuori dalla loro vista, se potete. (Be careful, Sir Ezio. The guards were looking for you as well. Try to stay out of their sight if you can.)," the maid warned him. He assured her that he would heed her advice, watching them as the three women carefully exited the house, taking another route into the city to try and keep from drawing unwanted attention. Ezio went in the other direction to the Palazzo della Signoria, sticking to the shadows away from the areas where the guards were littered. It would become more difficult to stay hidden as he approached the prison, but he would have to go undetected, lest he get captured as well. What was this darkness rapidly descending upon his house? Why were his family members so suddenly imprisoned? Would he be able to determine its source and lift it before it was too late?

As Ezio approached the prison veiled in shadows, Seona continued to wait outside Paola's office in the brothel. After what had seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened. The man who had been conversing with Paola said his farewells, walking past Seona without ever looking in her direction. He was fairly tall, and swift in his stride. She did not see his face, which was hidden under a large, spacious hooded cloak the color of burnt orange. The rest of his outfit had a similar color scheme, save for his boots that were a little darker in color, a sort of soft brown. But that was all the detail she was able to see before he disappeared around the corner.

She had never seen a man who's normal walking stride was that fast, even in her own time.

Paola exited behind him, greeting Seona when their eyes met.

"Seona, sono felice di rivederti. Mi scuso se si doveva aspettare a lungo. (Seona, I am glad to see you back. I apologize if you had to wait long.)"

"Aspetterò tutto il tempo necessario. Hai detto che volevi farmi tornare presto per discutere di una questione importante? (I will wait as long as needed. You said you wanted me back early to discuss an important matter?)," Seona asked.

"In effetti ho fatto. E ora credo che ci sia tempo per me spiegare correttamente me stesso. Vieni, Seona. (Indeed I did. And now I believe there is time for me to properly explain myself. Come, Seona.)"

The young woman was led into the small room and Paola closed the door. Paola indicated a chair for Seona to sit in. Paola took a chair across from her, the room illuminated only by the small light of a burning candle. With the sun's light fading, there were large shadows cast, making parts of the room difficult to see, save for the desk upon which the candle rested, which had several papers and envelopes upon it.

"Vi ricordate la conversazione che abbiamo avuto questa mattina? (Do you recall the conversation we had this morning?)," Paola asked Seona.

"Sì. Hai detto che ci sono stati eventi importanti che avete avuto bisogno del mio aiuto con ... (Yes. You said there were important events you needed my help with…)"

"Questo è corretto. (That's correct.)," Paola replied, "E 'una questione che si può essere coinvolti in un livello molto personale. Ma, è tutto il motivo in più che ho bisogno del vostro aiuto. (It is a matter that you may become involved in on a very personal level. But, it is all the more reason that I require your help.)"

"Personale? Paola, io non voglio sembrare impaziente, ma sono molto preoccupato per ciò che questo compito è che si richiedono il mio aiuto per. Sarebbe la mia mente a proprio agio se si parla chiaramente. (Personal? Paola, I do not mean to sound impatient, but I am very concerned as to what this task is that you require my help for. It would set my mind at ease if you would speak plainly.)," Seona hesitated. Paola nodded sympathetically.

"Capisco. Ma questa è una questione molto delicata. Non è qualcosa che si potrebbe semplicemente parlare apertamente, soprattutto non prima, quando non c'erano clienti in arrivo che l'attenzione necessaria. (I understand. But this is a very delicate matter. It is not something I could simply speak plainly about, especially not earlier when there were customers coming in that required attention.)," she explained, "Ma, ora c'è tempo e abbastanza tranquilla. Potreste aver voluto che avevo detto in precedenza, ma spero capirai che era meglio non l'ho fatto (But, now there is time and quiet enough. You may have wished I had told you earlier, but I hope you will understand that it was better I did not.)"

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Seona, si è giunti alla mia attenzione che il tuo amico è un membro della famiglia Auditore. (Seona, it has come to my attention that your friend is a member of the Auditore family.)"

"Come? ... Poi di nuovo, lei ha detto si conosce un po 'per la città. (How? …then again, you said you know quite a bit about the city.)," Seona cut herself off from questioning her as to how she obtained this information or as to what its relevance was. After all, she was probably going to find out. But, she couldn't contain her anxiety for too long.

"C'è qualcosa circa l'Auditore in particolare? Qualcosa non va? (Is there something about the Auditore in particular? Is something wrong?)"

"Qualcosa è davvero sbagliato. Ma, non nel modo in cui si potrebbe pensare. (Something is indeed wrong. But, not in the way you might think.)," Paola told her. However, before Paola could further explain, there was the sound of several feminine voices and the pounding of footsteps running down the hall. Seona nearly jumped out of her seat, startled by the sudden loud discord of noise. Several seconds later, there was the sound of banging on the door to Paola's office.

"Paola! Paola, sono io, Annetta! Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto! (Paola! Paola, it's me, Annetta! I need your help!)"

Paola quickly stood up from her chair. Seona recognized the voice as belonging to the Auditore family's maidservant. But no, it couldn't really be her, could it? She was just mistaking the voice because she and Paola were just talking about the family! No, she countered herself, there was no mistaking it, and she knew that her own judgment was not always as flawed as she thought. It was the same Annetta.

Paola opened the door to the office, seeing a harried, frazzled maid standing outside the door, her eyes wide with fright, and with two other women standing behind her, two women that Paola seemed surprised to see.

"Sorella? Che cosa è successo? (Sister? What's happened?)," Paola asked, her voice faltering with concern.

…Wait, Seona thought. Did she just here Paola call Annetta…'sister'?

"Le guardie li prese, sorella, Giovanni Auditore e due dei suoi figli. Ho preso Claudia e Maria qui dato che era una parte del piano originale per ottenere la famiglia di sicurezza ... (The guards took them, sister, Giovanni Auditore and two of his sons. I took Claudia and Maria here since it was a part of the original plan to get the family to safety…)," Annetta tried her best to talk as plainly as she could.

Seona couldn't believe what she was hearing, especially because she could understand every word that Annetta had said. Claudia's father had been arrested? And two of his sons… she could only assume she meant Federico and Ezio, since they were the oldest and probably most likely to be imprisoned along with their father, or at least that's what Seona's logic would dictate. And what of Petruccio? And…And then…she just said she took Claudia and Maria…here.

Seona felt an incredible pain both physical and emotional gathering a weight in the pit of her stomach, not wanting to believe what she had heard. She approached the door behind Paola, only to have evidence before her that what was happening was real. Behind Annetta were a terrified Claudia and her mother, whose expression was as blank as a polished slate.

"Seona!?," Claudia gasped.

Paola stood aside so Seona could run to Claudia.

"Claudia?"

For the first time, Claudia grabbed her older friend, hugging her tight. As much as she wondered what was going on, her mind was still recovering from the trauma of her father and brother's arrests.

"Che succede, Claudia? Stai bene? (What's going on, Claudia? Are you alright?)"

Seona looked around, seeing no sign of Petruccio. But… surely he was with them if they were trying to get the family to safety, and Annetta said 'two' of the sons were arrested.

"Seona ... hanno preso mio padre ... e Federico ... (Seona…they took my father…and Federico…)"

Before Seona could ask, Claudia pitifully completed her sentence, trying to prevent herself from sobbing, now feeling the full impact of what had just happened to her family.

"Ed essi presero Petruccio ... (And they took Petruccio…)"

No…no…

"Ma, Petruccio è solo un ragazzino! Non possono arrestare, si può? (But, Petruccio is just a little boy! They can't arrest him, can they?)"

"Hanno. (They have.)," Annetta contradicted, "Giovanni, Federico e Petruccio Auditore. (Giovanni, Federico, and Petruccio Auditore.)"

Seona felt the water building up silently in her eyes before it ran over onto her cheeks. Her words began to echo her thoughts.

"No ... No ... Come potevano fare questo? Perché dovrebbero farlo? Non vi è alcun motivo! (No…No…How could they do this? Why would they do this? There is no reason!)"

"Lei ha ragione. (You are right.)," said Paola, "Non vi è nessuno. Le accuse contro la famiglia Auditore che ha portato al loro arresto sono tutte false. (There is none. The accusations against the Auditore family that led to their arrest are all false.)"

A sudden realization hit Seona as she held her friend. This… this was what Paola was about to tell her, wasn't it? It made sense. If Annetta was her sister, then she would have a personal stake in the wellbeing of the family because her sister worked for them. And that's why she would want Seona's help…because of her friendship with Claudia…and from there, pieces began to fit together in her mind. There were still questions that needed answering, but Seona now understood the gravity of the situation. This was something on a personal level indeed.

…

**Author's notes: Hey everyone! Are you not excited that this time around you got two chapters posted instead of one? Anyway, thanks again for the support everyone! I am so happy to get all the encouragement…it gives me so many feels. T_T And of course, my usual apologies for crappy translations. (Only 4 more chapters of that, luckily! :D)**

**Anyway, I know the scene with Ezio and his mom wasn't absolutely necessary, but it was too funny to not include, especially considering what came next. Also, nobody minds that I didn't censor that, right? After all, I took out a couple of F-bombs, I think I can still keep this T-rated…I hope. *Slight Spoiler* Expect some serious confrontations (including one between Claudia and Seona) and information to come out of next chapter. And hopefully answering some unanswered questions this chapter might have caused because I know this one wasn't the best and there are bound to be some…And Ezio in his sexy assassin outfit! *End of Slight Spoiler***

**So, I have a serious question for you guys:**** Should Seona go with Ezio to see Leonardo when he goes to get his hidden blade fixed? I keep imagining awesome things if I did do that but I am not sure it would be believable or make sense for you guys. **

**Well, that's all for now! Until next time!**


	16. And What Becomes of Dishonesty

Chapter 16: And What Becomes of Dishonesty

It was certainly going to be a long night, Seona thought. Only this morning everything seemed as it had been since her arrival in Renaissance Florence. But, everything in an instant became far removed from that sense of normality that the young woman was starting to develop. Her friend, Claudia Auditore, her mother, and their family maid were now here with Seona under Paola's roof, after a sudden tragedy befell them. Claudia's father, as well as her eldest and youngest brother, had been taken and imprisoned for some horrific crime that was not said on anyone's lips.

Seona was still trying to wrap her mind around the situation. She hadn't been in the city long, but Claudia had come to be a friend to her, and her family had been nothing but kind and decent to Seona. What possible reason on earth, she screamed in her head, could they have to arrest any of them, especially a sickly, young child like Petruccio? They later explained that Ezio was the only one who had avoided arrest, and the last they saw of him was back at their house, where he said he would go have a word with his father. And they had not seen any sign of him since.

On top of that, they went to Paola of all people. And the reason was something that not even Seona was aware of until then. This whole time, the Auditore maid, Annetta, had been Paola's sister, and there were plans to bring them here if the family were in danger for some reason. That much she was able to gather. But, why hadn't she found out about this connection sooner? How much did Paola know about what was happening to cause all of this, and how much would she be willing to tell her?

Whatever the case, Paola was intending to tell her something right before Claudia and her mother arrived. She knew of Seona's friendship with Claudia, and made that the starting point of the conversation. But, it would be a long night, as their conversation would have to wait. Seona's primary concern was her friend and the rest of the family. Paola compassionately allowed her to take some time away to make sure they were alright as they were given a hidden room away from everything else to stay in until matters could be resolved.

There was no doubt in Seona's mind, however, that their conversation was not finished.

Claudia's mother was resting on a nearby bed in the corner of the somber grey room, her back turned from the two young women who were sitting at the other end of the room which had a small table and chairs. Claudia and Seona sat close together, the two friends in relative quiet, barely saying anything to one another. The silence seemed to drag on, only interrupted by the flicker of a tongue of fire from a lamp on top of the table.

"Non riesco ancora a credere che stia succedendo ... (I still can't believe this is happening…)" Claudia finally let words slip from her. Seona had her hands folded and resting on the table beside Claudia's. It was certainly some kind of madness, or so it felt. With any talk of such Seona had in her mind, this was above the rest.

"Nemmeno io ... (Neither can I…)," she huffed, unsure of what to say. Even her nightmares of the dark figure seemed to make more sense than this.

"Non importa cosa succede, però, farò tutto quello che posso per aiutare. Questa è la mia promessa come amico. (No matter what happens though, I will do whatever I can to help. That's my promise as a friend.)," she went on, finding the best she could give were words of comfort and support. But she was not sure how much help they would be.

"So che lo farai, Seona. (I know you will, Seona.)"

There was another pause of silence.

"Mi chiedo se Ezio è stato in grado di andare a vedere il padre senza essere scoperti dalle guardie. (I wonder if Ezio was able to go see father without getting caught by the guards.)," Claudia worried aloud. Seona nodded understandingly, also not wanting another member of the family to get locked up.

"Forse dopo mi rivolgo a Paola, devo andare a cercarlo. (Maybe after I speak to Paola, I should go look for him.)"

"Seona, apprezzo il pensiero, ma non credo che sarebbe stato al sicuro. Sta diventando buio fuori e sicuramente ci saranno molte guardie in giro in cerca di Ezio. (Seona, I appreciate the thought, but I don't think it would be safe. It's getting dark out and surely there will be many guards out and about looking for Ezio.)," Claudia declined her offer, "E in questo momento, non credo che posso sopportare il pensiero di chiunque altro farsi male in tutto questo. (And right now, I don't think I can stand the thought of anyone else getting hurt in all of this.)"

She briefly looked off to the form of her mother and back to her fingers which were tightly wrapped together.

"E dopo che il pestaggio non hai troppo tempo fa, non ho visto ancora per un po '... (And after that beating you got not too long ago, I didn't see you again for a while…)"

"Suppongo che tu abbia ragione. Tuttavia, spero anche che Ezio è bene e che può trovare la sua strada qui. (I suppose you have a point. However, I also hope that Ezio is alright and that he can find his way here.)," Seona conceded. Perhaps that wasn't the best help to offer her at the moment. But then, what could she do?

"Ci deve essere qualcosa che posso fare. (There's got to be something I can do.)," she shook her head, not realizing how frustrated she sounded. Claudia rested a hand on hers.

"Sei tu quella mia amica che è qui. Che deve contare qualcosa. (You're the one friend of mine who's here. That has to count for something.)," Claudia assured her. Seona let out a sigh.

"Vero. Mi sento come dovrei fare di più, comunque. (True. I feel like I should be doing more than that, nonetheless.)"

"A proposito ... (Speaking of which…)" Claudia said, continuing her last thought, "Come è possibile che tu sei qui, Seona? Qualcuno è venuto dopo che voi pure? Annetta ha portato qui? (How is it that you are here, Seona? Did someone come after you as well? Did Annetta bring you here?)"

Seona felt her heart drop into her stomach. Seona hadn't told Claudia where she was living, though she had figured since Claudia knew she was a foreigner, perhaps she assumed she had been staying at an inn or some similar place. Ezio was the first one to notice that she had barely mentioned it, and probably also noticed she gave vague statements at best, if he had noticed that much. And the thought of admitting she had hidden something from her made her feel terrible, even if it was probably a better decision not to tell anyone that she was essentially taking up residence with a group of prostitutes. But, it wasn't the same as not telling someone she was from another time and country that didn't even exist yet.

It might have seemed like the right idea at the time, if she even thought of it all that much consciously. But, it wouldn't do her any good to meet her friend with a dishonest answer now, at least not in this. Not when she was going through all of this chaos, when she needed someone she could trust more than ever before.

"No, nessuno è dopo di me, che io sappia. Dopo che un gruppo di ubriaconi mi ha picchiato quella notte, mi hanno portato qui e allattato sostenuto per la salute. Paola fammi restare qui da allora. (No, nobody is after me that I know of. After that group of drunkards beat me up that one night, I was taken here and nursed backed to health. Paola's let me stay here ever since.)," she confessed.

Claudia's eyes widened. She edged away from Seona in disbelief.

"Seona, mi stai dicendo ... si vive qui? (Seona, you're telling me…you live here!?)"

The young woman nodded.

"E hai vissuto qui da quel giorno? (And you've been living here ever since that day?)"

"Sì. (Yes.)"

Claudia looked Seona straight in the eye.

"Questo non può essere vero. Dimmi che non è vero! (That can't be true. Tell me it isn't true!)"

"Non posso. Io sto dicendo la verità, Claudia. (I can't. I am telling you the truth, Claudia.)," said Seona.

Her friend's lip trembled.

"Tu non ... voglio dire, è ... (You don't… I mean to say, you…)," Claudia was having trouble saying it, but Seona had a pretty good idea of what she was meaning to ask. After all, she would probably be asking the very same question if she was in Claudia's position.

"Io non lavoro con i clienti. Io non sono una cortigiana. Ho appena eseguito e afferrare rifornimenti, come vestiti e cibo. Suppongo che hanno bisogno di persone così. Qualcuno normale, che non è in esecuzione in giro con il tipo di capelli e del vestito che si suppone di indossare. (I don't work with customers. I'm not a courtesan. I just run out and grab supplies like cloth and food. I suppose they need people like that. Someone ordinary who isn't running around with the type of hair and dress they're supposed to wear.)"

Claudia sighed, though Seona wasn't sure if it was a sigh of relief or exasperation.

"E si è scelto di rimanere qui? (And you chose to stay here?)," Claudia questioned her.

"Beh, era uno che o tenere per lavare la strada per il cambiamento di giorno in giorno di trovare qualche albergo con una stanza vuota. E sono stati abbastanza equo finora. (Well, it was either that or keep to scrubbing the street for change from day to day to find some inn with an empty room. And they've been pretty fair so far.)"

Claudia shook her head, her face twisted in frustration.

"Ma non hai pensato di dire niente a nessuno, non appena fossi meglio? Seona, perché non mi hai detto che aveva bisogno di un posto dove vivere? (But you didn't think to say anything to anyone as soon as you were better? Seona, why didn't you tell me you needed a place to live?)," Claudia slapped her hand on the table. Seona put her hands over her face, trying not to feel the guilt she was experiencing at the moment. Her lips twisted and her eyes were closed tightly before she felt she could get a decent hold on herself.

"Beh, ad essere onesti ... (Well, to be honest…)," Seona explained, taking her time to think about the answer. Well, it wasn't all that conscious of a decision. She didn't think of anywhere else she could have gone. She didn't know Renaissance Florence that well at first and she knew very few people here. She still didn't know very many people here. But, what would people, especially Claudia have thought if she told them that she was struggling as much as she was?

"Non sapevo cosa fare. Non ero sicuro di quello che chiunque avrebbe pensato. Non ho molte abilità pratiche perché sono cresciuto in una abbastanza bella famiglia prima di venire qui. Non nobiltà sia chiaro, ma ... abbastanza bene. Fino a quando ho perso tutto e sono venuto qui. Inoltre, io non volevo essere un peso. Questo non sarebbe giusto per nessuno. (I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure what anyone would think about it. I don't have very many practical skills because I grew up in a fairly nice family before I came here. Not nobility mind you, but…well enough. Until I lost everything and came here. Besides, I didn't want to be a burden. That wouldn't be fair to anyone.)"

Well, that part about practical skills wasn't entirely true. She knew some things, she was good with mathematics so she could do tasks related to that, and she knew some things about sewing and cleaning. But, most of her skills were adapted to life with machines and comforts that someone from her time would have access to. And honestly, she had a feeling that a woman who was trying to become a physicist would not be all that well received in the Renaissance. But, that thought was entirely beside the point, she thought. The point was here in this time and this place, she honestly felt like a deadweight in many ways at that moment. She was getting better after spending time with the courtesans, but still had a long way to go.

Claudia stood up, her face twisted even further into frustration.

"Seona, non sei un peso, non sei mai stato un peso. E tu sei il mio amico! Non hai detto tu stesso che gli amici si attaccano gli uni dagli altri? (Seona, you're not a burden, you've never been a burden. And you're my friend! Didn't you say yourself that friends stick by one another?)"

"Sì, l'ho detto. (Yes, I said that.)," Seona replied, remembering her conversations with Claudia.

"Tu mi hai aiutato prima. Se mi avessi detto avevi bisogno di un posto dove stare, avrei cercato di fare qualcosa. Forse avrei potuto parlare al padre. Avrebbe potuto aiutato a trovare un posto dove stare. (You've helped me before. If you had told me you needed somewhere to stay, I would have tried to do something. Maybe I could have talked to father. He could have helped you find a place to stay.)"

Seona hung her head.

"Forse avrei potuto anche convinto a farvi rimanere con noi! Forse si potrebbe avere lavorato con Annetta, sono sicuro che lei avrebbe aiutato a imparare come prendersi cura delle cose intorno alla casa. So madre mi avrebbe sostenuto! Ed Ezio e Petruccio, troppo! In realtà, forse si potrebbe avere rimasto a guardare dopo Petruccio. So che ti piace molto, Seona, e avere qualcuno per aiutare la madre prendersi cura di lui sarebbe stato di grande aiuto ... (Maybe I could have even convinced him to let you stay with us! Maybe you could have worked with Annetta, I am sure she would help you learn how to take care of things around the house. I know mother would have supported me! And Ezio and Petruccio, too! In fact, maybe you could have stayed to look after Petruccio. I know he likes you very much, Seona, and having someone to help mother look after him would have been a great help…)"

Seona turned her gaze away, feeling like her heart was getting torn at by her regrets and burned. The tongue of fire from the lamp flickered in her direction, as if to lap up the terrible feelings that were stirring inside of her. Maybe she should have told her; maybe it could have worked out for her if she had just been honest. But it was too late, and what ifs did not make anything go away.

"Mi dispiace che non ero onesto con voi. So che ti meriti di meglio. (I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you. I know you deserve better than that.)"

Seona stood up from her chair, sliding it in. She started to walk towards the door when she felt Claudia's hand grab one of the tapered ends of her dress sleeves. The floorboards creaked as Seona stopped in midstride.

"Aspetta, Seona! Dove stai andando? (Wait, Seona! Where are you going?)"

"Non sei arrabbiato con me, Claudia? Ho pensato che forse sarebbe stato meglio se ti ho lasciato da solo per un po '. E ... Mi sento malissimo per non averti detto prima, sapendo quello che so ora ... non so come posso fare ammenda per quello che ho fatto. (Aren't you angry with me, Claudia? I thought maybe it would be best if I left you alone for a while. And…I feel terrible for not telling you sooner, knowing what I know now…I don't know how I can make amends for what I've done.)," Seona answered earnestly. Claudia kept her grip firmly on Seona's arm, fighting back frustrated tears.

"Arrabbiato? Seona, no ... io sono molto arrabbiato. Forse pensi che dovrei essere arrabbiato. Ma sai una cosa? Io non sono. (Angry!? Seona, no…I'm very upset. Maybe you think I should be angry. But you know what? I'm not.)," she argued, "Il mio fidanzato vedendo un'altra donna alle mie spalle? Questo mi fa arrabbiare. Mio padre e fratelli essere arrestato? Questo mi fa arrabbiare. (My fiancé seeing another woman behind my back? That makes me angry. My father and brothers getting arrested? That makes me angry.)"

Claudia took a deep breath.

"E quello che hai fatto era completamente idiota! Ma ... (And what you did was completely idiotic! But…)"

Seona turned around so the two were facing each other, with her arm still in Claudia's firm grip.

"Ma…(But…)"

She loosened her hold, letting her hand slide away.

"Ma che hai fatto mi dica la verità, ora almeno ... e ti penti la vostra decisione. E onestamente, non mi avrebbe fatto nulla di buono per spingere via qualcuno che mi può aiutare. (But you did tell me the truth, now at least… and you regret your decision. And honestly, it wouldn't do me any good to push away someone who can help me.)," she finished her thought flatly.

"Mi dispiace, Claudia. Forse non dovrei chiedere, ma lo farò. Mi perdonerai? (I'm sorry, Claudia. Maybe I shouldn't ask, but I will. Will you forgive me?)," Seona implored her, feeling that her own dishonestly might have cost her trust and possibly a good friend. Perhaps her only true friend here. But, then, Claudia folded her arms and met her gaze, forcing Seona to look up.

Claudia stepped towards her.

"Lo farò, ma solo se mi prometti una cosa. (I will, but only if you promise me something.)"

Seona nodded, ready for whatever oath Claudia might make her swear.

"Come il mio amico, promettimi che non farai una cosa del genere ANCORA. E ... (As my friend, promise me you will not do such a thing AGAIN. And…)"

She took a moment to collect herself. Seona nearly gulped.

"Promessa che mi permetta di parlare con mio padre, una volta che questo è finito. (Promise that you will let me speak to my father once this is over.)"

Seona took a deep breath, putting her other hand over her heart.

"Hai la mia parola. Non voglio farlo di nuovo, e mi sottoporrò a tutto ciò che tuo padre ritiene opportuno. (You have my word. I will not do this again, and I will submit to whatever your father sees fit.)," Seona bowed. Claudia then opened her arms, pulling Seona into an embrace.

"E come ho detto, ti prometto che farò tutto quello che posso fare aiutare la vostra famiglia attraverso questo. (And as I said, I promise I'll do whatever I can do help your family through this.)"

Just then, a light rapping came from the door.

"Io ... credo che lo farà. Per ora (I…I suppose that will do. For now.)," muttered Claudia, "Terrò a quell'hotel, Seona. (I WILL hold you to that, Seona.)"

"Lo so.(I know.)," Seona replied, "Non mi aspetto di meno. (I wouldn't expect any less.)"

Seona was released from the embrace and went over to answer the door. It was Luana, who bowed courteously and apologized quietly for the interruption.

"Paola è in attesa di vedere che quando si è pronti, Seona. (Paola is waiting to see you when you are ready, Seona.)"

Seona nodded.

"Grazie, io ci sarò breve. (Thank you, I'll be there shortly.)"

Luana nodded back and departed quickly. Seona turned to Claudia, giving her an apologetic look. Claudia nodded her head sympathetically.

"Fatemi sapere se voi o la vostra madre ha bisogno di qualcosa. (Let me know if you or your mother need anything.)," Seona told her.

"Lo farò. E ... ci vediamo al mattino, se non prima? (I will. And…I will see you in the morning, if not sooner?)," Claudia asked, knowing that it was getting late and even in all this bedlam, she, her mother, and Seona would all need to get some rest.

"Potete contare su di esso. (You can count on it.)"

Seona gently closed the door behind her, aware of the noise her footsteps made and the clicking sound of the knob as she let go of the door. She inhaled deeply, moving forward with a newfound sense of purpose in her step. She would stay true to her promise.

But, in the meantime, there were questions that needed answering, and she was determined to get those answers.

Paola was awaiting her in her officer once again, only this time a lantern that emanated a brighter light was lit. The madam greeted her, offering for her to sit down. She accepted, taking a seat across from her near Paola's desk.

"Come sono Claudia e sua madre facendo? (How are Claudia and her mother doing?)," Paola asked her.

"Beh, considerando tutta la follia che sta succedendo, che stanno facendo del loro meglio. Maria è traumatizzata comunque e lei non ha detto una parola. (Well, considering all the insanity that's happening, they're doing their best. Maria is traumatized however and she hasn't spoken a word.)," Seona frowned, remembering that the entire time she was with the two Auditore women, Maria had remained silent, barely moving.

"Maria è una donna molto premuroso e amorevole. Per avere i suoi cari presi da lei come questo ha sicuramente influenzato la sua più di quanto si possa immaginare. (Maria is a very caring and loving woman. To have her loved ones taken from her like this has surely affected her more than anyone can fathom.)," Paola looked out the window, as if remembering something far off and distant.

"Paola, quanto ne sai di quello che sta succedendo? Qual è il tuo collegamento a questo? (Paola, how much do you know about what's going on? What is your connection in this?)," Seona asked straight away, getting to the point of her concerns, "Quanto mi puoi dire? (How much can you tell me?)"

"Come avete raccolto da quello che è successo, non c'è dubbio, ora sapete Annetta, la domestica Auditore, è mia sorella minore. (As you've gathered from what's happened, no doubt, you now know Annetta, the Auditore maid, is my younger sister.)," Paola began, "Questa è stata una delle cose che stavo per dirti quando eravamo ultimo parlante. Tuttavia, gli eventi si stanno muovendo più velocemente di quanto sperato e non nel modo in cui avrebbe pensato chiunque. Mi fa rammarico che non ho avuto questa conversazione con te prima. (This was one of the things I was going to tell you when we were last speaking. However, events are moving faster than hoped and not in the way anyone would have thought. It makes me regretful that I did not have this conversation with you sooner.)"

Seona raised an eyebrow.

"Quindi non sai cosa sta succedendo? (So you do know what's going on?)"

"E 'molto complesso. (It's very complex.)," Paola explained, "Ma il cuore della questione è questo: c'è qualcuno a Firenze che vede l'Auditore come una minaccia a causa del loro rapporto con le attuali titolari del potere nella città, tra le altre cose. E cercano di eliminare la minaccia. (But the heart of the matter is this: there is someone in Florence who sees the Auditore as a threat because of their relationship with the current holders of power in the city, among other things. And they seek to remove the threat.)"

"Quindi questo è complotto politico tutto di qualcuno? (So this is all someone's political plot?)," Seona tried to contain the horror in her voice. Even in the Renaissance, it seemed, politics was messy, perhaps even more so than her time. Or perhaps her time's politicians were able to hide their black-hearted behavior better.

"C'è qualcosa di più, ma che è la natura di base di esso, sì. (There is more to it than that, but that is the very basic nature of it, yes.)," Paola nodded.

Seona felt a red flag go up in her mind, her memories searching through her time with the family for any sort of clue, anything that would give her clarity on the matter. An important piece of information stood out among the rest.

"Ho imparato a non molto tempo fa che l'Auditore sono in contrasto con una famiglia chiamata i Pazzi. E un membro della famiglia che è stato arrestato non troppo tempo fa. Sono in qualche modo coinvolti? (I learned not too long ago that the Auditore are at odds with a family called the Pazzi. And a member of that family was arrested not too long ago. Are they somehow involved?)"

The idea fit well in her mind: an enemy of the family wanted to settle things once and for all by getting revenge for imprisonment of one of their own. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth.

"Come ho detto, la questione è complessa. Ma, la maggior parte sono certo che se qualcuno è coinvolto, i Pazzi sono sicuramente una parte di questo. (As I said, the issue is complex. But, most are certain that if anyone is involved, the Pazzi are definitely a part of this.)"

So her theory had some merit, Seona thought to herself.

"Questa è la spiegazione più semplice che posso dare. C'è molto di più, ma questa è la cosa principale che vi riguardano. (This is the simplest explanation I can give. There is much more, but this is the primary thing that would concern you.)"

"Vedo. (I see.)," said Seona, not sure of what else to say.

"Per quanto riguarda la mia parte, basti dire che conosco la famiglia. Io li devo molto, soprattutto per dare a mia sorella la possibilità di una vita buona. Almeno fino ad ora. Io ero più che disposto ad aiutarli a caso qualcosa vada male. (As for my part, suffice it to say that I know the family. I owe them much, especially for giving my sister a chance at a good life. At least up until now. I was more than willing to help them should something go amiss.)"

Seona shook her head.

"Beh, va bene. Credo di poter cominciare a capire le cose ora. E immagino che non posso biasimare per non dirmi se non ti aspettavi cose accadano come sono.), "Seona incrociò le mani" (credo che la cosa importante è agire. Ogni caso, si ha detto che voleva il mio aiuto in precedenza, e immagino che questo era quello di cui parlavi. (Well, alright. I guess I can begin to understand things now. And I guess I can't blame you for not telling me if you weren't expecting things to happen the way they are.)," Seona folded her hands, "(I guess the important thing is to take action. Anyway, you said you wanted my help earlier, and I'm guessing this was what you spoke of.)"

"Sì, lo era, e mi voleva in particolare il vostro aiuto a causa della vostra connessione alla famiglia, come avrete intuito. Ma si sta già facendo parte di quello che avrei chiesto. Stai cercando dopo Claudia e Maria. (Yes, it was, and I specifically wanted your help because of your connection to the family, as you may have guessed. But you are already doing part of what I would have asked. You're looking after Claudia and Maria.)," Paola smiled.

"Vero. (True.)"

"Le cose sono diverse da quello che avrei pensato, così l'altra parte della mia richiesta è rivisto da quello che avevo inizialmente previsto per voi. Ma, non è meno importante (Things are different than what I would have thought, so the other part of my request is revised from what I had originally planned for you. But, it is no less important.)"

Seona responded with a nod.

"Ezio. Non ho dubbi che sarà qui prima che poi. Voglio che tu per aiutarlo così quando si può. Sento avrà bisogno di imparare molto per tenere al sicuro la sua famiglia da ciò che è a venire. E lui avrà bisogno del vostro sostegno per quanto Claudia. (Ezio. I have no doubt he will be here sooner rather than later. I want you to assist him as well when you can. I sense he will need to learn much in order to keep his family safe from what is to come. And he will need your support as much as Claudia.)"

Seona put her hand over her heart once more.

"Hai la mia parola. (You have my word.)"

A thought occurred to her as she remembered her own promise to Claudia.

"E gli altri? (What about the others?)," she asked, referring to Giovanni, Federico, and Petruccio.

Paola nodded solemnly.

"Anche loro, se coloro che si muovono contro la famiglia non hanno conseguito una ulteriore vantaggio. Prenditi cura della famiglia. Essi hanno bisogno di amici e alleati, e voi siete qui. (Them as well, if those who move against the family do not obtain a further advantage. Look after the family. They will need friends and allies, and you are here.)"

The words seemed to echo Claudia's. …You are here. Yes, of all the places she could be, Seona was here. If she wasn't, they wouldn't have her help. As useless as Seona was feeling before, perhaps the very act of being in this time and place, and being a friend, was something that could help get them through this tide of darkness.

"E un amico e alleato io sarò. (And a friend and ally I shall be.)"

In the midst of the night, elsewhere in Florence, Ezio quietly slipped back into the Auditore house, having had his own taste of realization after speaking with his father. He still had questions that needed answering, but for now he had one main objective.

His father had spoken of a hidden door in his study, and a chest behind it. He was to take all of the contents. One of them was an important set of documents that he was to give to the Gonfaloniere. Perhaps with his help, his father and brothers would be free.

He moved methodically and purposefully, slipping into the empty house. His hand grasped the door to Giovanni's study, and he opened it, hardly making a sound. The study was as it was left, chaotic and trashed, including some papers that were askew on his father's toppled desk. The scent of a candle that was put out had long since dissipated, leaving the room feeling even more of a sense of emptiness.

Where was this secret door? At first glance, it looked as if no such thing could be in the room. But, he remembered his father's instruction. He was to use his' hidden talent', his father had told him.

Ezio had inherited a particular talent from his father's side of the family. His ability was particularly acute. Other than having a knack for safe landings from falls, Ezio was an astute observer, who could detect things that the average person could not see with their naked eye. He could sense how things around him related to him and was able to pick up information the average person could not. It required concentration, but it was an advantage that Ezio had made use of before and one that came to the attention of his father and elder brother.

He stood near the desk concentrating on his surroundings. His eyes fell on one of the walls, a faint white glimmer flashing across his vision for a split second. He approached the wall, instinctively feeling for a switch or something that would open whatever he sensed was on the other side. A few moments later, he was able to find what he was searching for, and a section rose, revealing a small hidden room on the other side.

As his father had told him, there was a chest lying in the center of the room, a dark green with gold trim. He opened it, noting the contents that were inside. There were the documents to give to the Gonfaloniere, which he was able to pick out, as well as a strange piece of parchment rolled up in a scroll. Next to the documents was a sword with a curved handle, and a broken but ornate arm bracer, decorated with a strange metal motif and a blade attachment underneath.

He carefully removed the contents of the chest; all save for what was at the bottom. Looking over it carefully, he identified an unusual set of robes that were tucked away. They were white, with red lines stitched across the shoulders and over the chest, and loose sleeves. A subtle pattern was woven into the tapering edges, and the robes had an unusually large hood around the neck. In addition to the main body was a single leather glove, a dark, richly colored one-shoulder cape, and a belt that had a red cloth band with the same strange symbol that was embossed on the broken bracer. The whole ensemble had several pockets, some visible and many others hidden, and last but not least was a set of boots that were a similar color as the glove and cape.

It was not something that Ezio had ever seen before. But, his father had told him to take everything in the chest. And that he did. He even changed into the strange set of clothes, pulling the large hood over his face and sheathing the sword into a scabbard tied to his belt afterwards. With the documents for the Gonfaloniere in hand, he departed the house, closing all doors behind him and making sure the chest was empty.

He moved quickly through the darkened streets, determined to go undetected as long as he possibly could. He had a couple of close calls with a couple of guards, but managed to evade them.

He hid in the shadows, occasionally using his talents to sense where dangerous paths might be as to either avoid them or maneuver through them if he could. Ezio eventually found the Gonfaloniere's house, finding that his breathing was heavy from moving so swiftly and having to avoid the watchful eyes of the guards. He couldn't afford to be captured; it was up to him to get the information to the people who could release his family from this nightmare.

He banged on the door, taking a moment to catch his breath. A few moments passed by, moments that seemed to take an eternity. The door opened, the Gonfaloniere, Uberto Alberti himself the one to answer the door. His face expressed alarm upon seeing the young Auditore at his doorstep.

"Ezio Auditore? Che ci fai qui a quest'ora? (Ezio Auditore? What are you doing here at this late hour?)," he asked, his voice indicating that he was quite surprised. Ezio was still trying to catch his breath as he attempted to squeeze a reply out of himself.

"E '... io non ... (It…I don't…)"

"Fai un respiro profondo, giovanotto. Raccogliere i vostri pensieri. (Take a deep breath, young man. Collect your thoughts.)," he gestured for Ezio to calm down. Ezio took a few more breaths, trying to get himself in shape to speak coherently.

"Mio padre ei miei fratelli sono stati arrestati. (My father and brothers have been arrested.)," he answered, doing his best to contain his distress. He pulled the documents from his robes, handing them to Alberti.

"Mio padre mi ha detto di darti questi. (My father told me to give you these.)"

The Gonfaloniere opened one of them, reading it over carefully. A grim expression darkened his face. Ezio's own countenance twisted with concern.

"Ah, vedo adesso. (Ah, I see now.)," Alberti replied stoically, "Questo è un equivoco Ezio. Una tomba piuttosto uno. Farò quello che posso per correggerlo. (This is a misunderstanding Ezio. A rather grave one. I will do what I can to correct it.)"

"Che tipo di incomprensione? Che cosa sta succedendo? (What sort of misunderstanding? What's happening?)," Ezio questioned him.

"Queste sono le lettere, la prova di un complotto oscuro, Ezio. Contro la famiglia e contro questa città. I presenterà questi a vostro padre e l'udito del fratello del mattino e saranno rilasciati. (These are letters, evidence of a dark conspiracy, Ezio. Against your family, and against this city. I will present these at your father and brother's hearing in the morning and they will be released.)," the Gonfaloniere told him. Ezio exhaled a sigh of relief, believing that he may see his family together again.

"Grazie mille, gonfaloniere Alberti. (Thank you so much, Gonfaloniere Alberti.)"

A shadow glided past the Gonfaloniere as he looked up at Ezio and step to the side.

"Naturalmente, il mio bambino. Avete bisogno di un posto dove stare, Ezio? Sei il benvenuto qui. (Of course, my child. Do you need a place to stay, Ezio? You are welcome here.)"

Ezio shook his head.

"No, ma grazie. Sarò al domani udienza. (No, but thank you. I will be at the hearing tomorrow.)," Ezio declined his offer before bidding him farewell.

"Non ti preoccupare, Ezio, tutto sta andando per il meglio. (Don't worry, Ezio, everything is going to be fine.)"

He stayed up much of the night, finding himself unable to find rest. He thought about meeting up with Claudia and his mother, but until the hearing that might have been a rather risky proposition. Morning came quickly however, and the remaining son of the Auditore family made his way to the part of the city where the Gonfaloniere would be conducting the hearing.

Even at that early point in the morning, a group was already gathered around the wooden platform that was set up. Upon the platform was the gallows, where many a criminal were hanged before. In the midst of the group of people, he could still see his father and brothers being led by the guards up to it, the three standing side by side. His father and Federico both had serious and somber expressions, while Petruccio had an unmistakable face of absolute terror.

The ropes of the gallows were wrapped to their necks as the Gonfaloniere walked onto the platform, followed by a large man whose face was concealed under a spacious black hood. Ezio moved furthered into the crowd, attempting to get closer.

"Giovanni Auditore! Tu ei tuoi complici accusati del reato di tradimento. (Giovanni Auditore! You and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason.)," the Gonfaloniere spoke, his voice projected so the crowd of onlookers could hear him.

"Avete qualche prova per presentare il contrario? (Do you have any evidence to present to the contrary?)"

"Sì! (Yes!)," Giovanni shouted, "I documenti che sono stati consegnati a voi ieri sera! (The documents that were delivered to you last night!)"

Ezio started to get a bad feeling in his stomach. He was not close enough to see, but he could sense that the Gonfaloniere's mood seemed unchanged. His expression was flat, featureless, and utterly without pity.

"Non ho ricevuto tali documenti. (I have received no such documents.)," Alberti replied.

Ezio's eyes widened as he realized that his family had been betrayed by the one of the people who could end this. Someone his father had trusted. Ezio tried to raise his head above the crowd.

"Sta mentendo! (He's lying!)," he shouted, but nobody seemed moved. He attempted to push closer, moving as fast as he could through the crowd. No, he thought, he had to get there before it was too late! He had to save them himself!

"In mancanza di prove convincenti, non ho altra scelta che pronunciare voi colpevoli delle accuse presentate contro di voi. (In the absence of compelling evidence, I have no choice but to pronounce you guilty of the charges presented against you.)," the Gonfaloniere declared darkly, "E la punizione per il crimine da te ei tuoi complici ... è la morte. (And the punishment for the crime by you and your accomplices…is death.)"

Federico's face was utterly stone, the youngest brother frozen from the shock. Giovanni's face twisted in outrage at the betrayal his family was facing. His main regret in that moment was that two of his sons would also have to face the hangman's noose. It was all up to Ezio now, who would have to set out on a journey to pay them back, without his guidance.

"Tu sei un traditore, Uberto! Tu sei un serpente disteso, e uno di loro! (You are a traitor, Uberto! You are a lying snake, and one of them!)," he hissed, "Si può prendere la nostra vita questo giorno, ma ti giuro che avremo vostra in cambio. Ci sarà ... (You may take our lives this day, but I swear to you we WILL have yours in return. We will…)"

But his proclamation was cut short as the support underneath them was removed and they dropped, facing their underserved end. Ezio continued to push through the crowd until he was barely a foot or two away from the platform.

"Padre! (Father!)"

The hooded man behind Uberto pointed in Ezio's direction, directing Alberti's attention. He saw the familiar figure of Ezio.

"Afferra il ragazzo! Lui è uno di loro! (Grab the boy! He's one of them!)"

A few arms and hands, some from guards, and other from supporters of the Gonfaloniere's, attempted to restrain Ezio. He pushed them back ferociously, driven by rage and a rush of adrenaline pooling into his blood.

"Ti ucciderò per quello che hai fatto! (I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!)"

Uberto Alberti motioned to a nearby guard who was garbed in heavy plate armor, wielding a massive axe.

"Arrestarlo! (Arrest him!)," he ordered the guard. Ezio drew his sword on the guard, attempting to combat him. But, as skilled as Ezio was, the sword was easily knocked from his hand, too far away from him to reach without it being too risky. Motivated by instinct, he searched for an opening to get away. His gaze briefly caught that of a familiar figure in the crowd, a messenger he had met the day before with a courtesan at his side.

"È meglio correre, ragazzo! (You better run, boy!)," he mouthed quickly, "E veloce! (And fast.)"

Ezio's blood was practically boiling under his skin from his seething and desire to pay his family's betrayer back, but he knew that he had to escape. In a split-second, his feet carried him as though the rest of his body were lighter than air, the boost of the adrenaline helping him to outrun the guards of the surrounding area.

They chased him for several blocks, almost relentlessly. There seemed to be no end in sight until his senses pointed Ezio towards a narrow alleyway. He ran through, jumping to the other side. It bought him enough time to outpace the guards and find a place to slip into the shadows, becoming unseen. He kept going and going, all the while torn between his outrage that his family was betrayed by someone they trusted, and the guilt that he was too late to save them from it.

But, one thing he knew for certain… and that was that he would have Uberto Alberti's life for the ones he had taken.

…

**Author's notes: Hey everyone! Sorry, this chapter is a bit on the dialogue heavy-side. On the positive note, if I do things right, there will only be about 3 chapters of translations left… But to do so the next few chapters will also be pretty lengthy.**

**I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be up though, because next week is going to be kind of busy. Getting ready for some big things coming up in my real life. Mostly work and college related things…Anyway, that's all for now! Thanks for all the support! Be sure to leave a review if you have time, because the feedback is a part of what helps make this story even more awesome. See you next time, folks!**


End file.
